


Broken

by MissShawnaAlice



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShawnaAlice/pseuds/MissShawnaAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt abandons Blaine after a misunderstanding, Blaine feels his life spiral out of control, a black hole of despair. Can four ex-Warblers and New Directions pull him back before he disappears forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This work may contain scenarios that are triggering for some individuals, including rape, physical assault and attempted suicide.

_So this is the first chapter of a rather long epic that has haunted me in my sleep, and is really bugging me because I've got the biggest fan crush on Darren Criss._

_I've written the third chapter already (and it's 17k +!) however, upon reading it back, realised that everyone really needed the back story for it to make sense. I don't know how long it will take me to write the second, but judging by how long this one took, I'd estimate around a week, two weeks tops._

_WARNING: This chapter deals with rape, assault and attempted suicide. If these are triggering situations for you, please do not read._

_Flames will not be tolerated, and a cold shower will be delivered to your IP address._

_Constructive criticism is accepted graciously, provided it is CONSTRUCTIVE and not DESTRUCTIVE._

_Peace out, and happy reading!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**_Chapter One - Broken:_ **

"'Lo?"

"David? It's Blaine. I'm sorry, I'll call back, I didn't know you were asleep," blathered Blaine.

"No, no it's okay. What's wrong?" Asked David, sitting up in his bed. Blaine choked back a sob, unable to speak. "God, where are you? I can get Wes to come and get you, hell, even I'll drive to get you."

"I'm in New York," managed Blaine.

"What happened?" Asked David quietly.

"K-Kurt broke up with me," gasped Blaine. David sighed.

"Are you able to get on a plane?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what happened," whispered Blaine.

"Okay, I'm ringing Wes, he's been visiting a friend in New York, I can get him to come pick you up. Where are you?"

"Keko Cafe. It's near NYADA, just down the street," answered Blaine miserably.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm going to hang up and call Wes, and we'll get you back home to Ohio," said David soothingly.

"Please, tell him to hurry," whimpered Blaine. David hung up on him, and Blaine stared at his now-cold coffee. A waitress bustled over, all perk and smile.

"Can I get you a refill?" She grinned. Blaine shook his head, body shaking with repressed sobs. The waitress's smiled waned, and she hurried off, clearly nervous. Blaine sat staring at his phone, hoping, praying that Kurt would ring him, would text him and apologise, explain what was going on.

"Blaine?" Called a familiar voice. Blaine's eyes strayed upwards, and he found Wes crouched in front of him.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Ohio. Where are your bags?" Asked Wes soothingly.

"At Kurt's," sobbed Blaine, breaking down again. Wes wrapped his arm around his little friend, chucking ten dollars on the table for the waitress. He led Blaine out of the tiny cafe and out into the street, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He rang David first, explaining that he'd found Blaine and he'd be on his way to the airport shortly.

"Come on. We'll get a cab to the airport, and we can stop and pick up your stuff on the way," said Wes firmly.

"But I can't! Kurt said he didn't want to see me," babbled Blaine.

"You're not going to see him. I am, and then we'll be leaving, I promise," said Wes. He hailed a cab and bundled Blaine in the back.

"I can't do this," whispered Blaine.

"Where is Kurt's loft?" Asked Wes, ignoring Blaine's statement.

"Spring Street, Lower Manhattan," answered Blaine, watching the buildings pass by the window. The cab driver manoeuvred the vehicle through the streets, winding his way down to Lower Manhattan, Blaine's heart thumping erratically as they neared Kurt's house. The cab pulled up in front of the imposing building, and Wes glanced at Blaine.

"I'll be back in five, okay?" Blaine didn't reply, and Wes climbed out of the cab. He walked inside the building, taking the lift to the top floor, the elevator music mocking the situation. The doors creaked open, and Wes stepped out. He knocked on the door of the loft, the sound reverberating through the large space. It rolled open slightly to reveal Kurt and his own tear-stained face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kurt incredulously.

"I'm here to pick up Blaine's bag. That's it," said Wes harshly. Kurt opened the door a little wider before picking up a duffel bag and backpack next to the door, handing them to Wes.

"He slept with someone else," said Kurt simply.

"You didn't speak to him for two months, and he was struggling. I don't care who is at fault here Kurt," answered Wes. He took the bags from Kurt and walked away from him.

"Tell him I'm sorry it ended this way," called Kurt.

"No. Because I don't think you are sorry Kurt. Your life thrives on the dramatic, and this is perfect for you. Goodbye Kurt. I hope I don't see you at the Warbler function in six weeks," responded Wes unpleasantly. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he watched the former Warbler Council member get into the lift, the doors closing. Wes bowed his head, refusing to look at the taller boy, and waited for the lift to take him to the ground floor, the music mocking him. For someone who had been so in love, he couldn't believe that Kurt was unwilling to listen to the full story, that nothing had happened between Blaine and the other boy, other than a kiss that was unreciprocated by Blaine. He'd told Kurt about the kiss because he didn't want to be dishonest, and because Kurt was the one he loved. The lift doors opened, and Wes headed back to the cab, a light drizzle falling. He opened the cab door and threw the bags in, following after them. Blaine had pulled his knees to his chest and was visibly sobbing. Wes pulled him close and asked the cab to take them to the airport, trying to soothe the distressed boy.

"You'll be okay Blaine. David and I will look after you, don't you worry," said Wes comfortingly. Blaine shuddered in Wes' arms, wishing he could stop crying, wishing that the hole in his heart would magically heal up, that it wouldn't hurt so much. "We'll get you back to David, and we'll fix this."

"How? How will we fix this?"

* * *

"How is he?" Asked David quietly.

"I got him home, and into the guest room at my parent's place, and he just collapsed on the bed, sobbing. I'm gonna kill Kurt for breaking his heart, I swear," said Wes venomously.

"Don't do that; we need you here to work out what we need to do, not stuck in jail. His parents got back home yesterday, and they're asking where he is. And you're going to have to go back to university. I'm still here at the moment, supervising Dalton Warbler's, so I can watch out for him. School goes back in two days, and we can baby him through this, get him back on his feet. If I have to, I'll get the New Directions on our side to help look after him. Thanks for picking him up though," said David softly.

"I'd do anything for Blainers. He wasn't really capable of doing anything when I picked him up; he didn't even see me walk in. I spoke to the waitress there and he'd been sitting there for three hours before he called you; she kept checking on him. I've never seen him this upset, ever," said Wes vehemently.

"I'll look after him, I promise. Let me take him home and I'll keep him sorted. Spend some time with your Mom before you head back; she misses you," said David. Wes nodded.

"I'll do that, hang around here for two days and head back late Sunday night. Look after him, please?" Begged Wes. David nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes and ears open for you." David headed up the stairs to the guest room he had frequently occupied when staying at Wes' house, and pushed open the door. Blaine had drifted off to sleep in the middle of the bed, curled up in the foetal position. David shook him gently.

"Blaine, wake up. I've got to take you home to your parents place, but I'll be available if you need to talk at all, okay?" Reassured David. Blaine stood up, hugging himself around his middle, as if holding himself together, and followed David down the stairs, refusing to look up at anybody as they left. Wes glanced at David, and watched as the pair left, worry still etched on his face about Blaine. David unlocked his car and pushed Blaine inside, making sure he was buckled up before starting the engine and pulling away.

"Anytime you need me, just call me, message me, and I'll talk to you. We're going to get you through this Blaine, don't you worry," reassured David. Blaine nodded, leaning his head against the window as David brought him closer to his own home.

"What do I tell my parents? They were barely okay with me being gay, let alone dating Kurt. They'll practically jump for joy when they find out Kurt broke up with me," said Blaine harshly.

"You know Wes and I are here for you; your parents may not be supportive, but we are. We understand, and we'll be here to get you through this," said David seriously. Blaine nodded as they pulled up in front of his house, and climbed out of David's car without a word.

"Call me," said David before pulling away from the curb. Blaine stumbled up the path towards the front door, and unlocked it with his keys.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, where have you been? Your father and I get home from our Japan trip early, and you're not here?" Demanded Pam.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," announced Blaine wearily.

"That is not the way you speak to your mother Blaine. Get back here and apologise immediately," ordered Joshua.

"No! I'm tired of people ordering me around, telling me what to do! I'm almost an adult, and you're still treating me like I'm five years old. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," growled Blaine. He stormed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him before falling on to his bed and weeping.

The only and only male he had ever really loved had decided to leave him. He hadn't kissed Eli; Eli had kissed him and he'd pulled away, disgusted at the forwardness of the other boy. He'd told Kurt because he didn't want any secrets or lies in their relationship. Kurt hadn't spoken to him for over two months, and he was suffering because of it.

It wasn't for lack of trying. His phonecalls were often rejected, text messages seen but unanswered, and the three parcels Blaine had sent to Kurt were never spoken of or mentioned. It had hurt to realise that even though Kurt was a huge part of Blaine's life, Blaine was coming second or third in Kurt's life, despite the promise that had been made before his departure.

Blaine had learned quickly throughout his life that promises were never kept.

_He just didn't know that Kurt would be one of those people._

* * *

"Party. Party, party, party. Come on Blaine, I need a wingman. There'll be booze, I promise," said Wes desperately. Blaine sighed wearily.

"Okay, I'll come. But I am not dressing up for this," decided Blaine.

"Whatever. David and I will pick you up in half an hour; you need to get out of the house and get some space," said Wes. He hung up, and Blaine turned to his wardrobe. Everything reminded him of Kurt; his bowties, vests, skinny jeans. He opted for track pants and a hoodie, and pulled a beanie over his fuzzy hair. The thought of putting in contacts hurt, and he pulled out his old pair of glasses, before tugging on his worn black converse shoes. A honk sounded downstairs, and he glanced at the time, not believing that half an hour had passed. His parents had gone to dinner, so there would be no argument from them in his leaving. He jogged down the stairs, grabbing his house keys, phone and wallet before locking the front door.

"It's gonna be the best party Blaine. You can drink away a little of your sorrow, help me pick up chicks, enjoy yourself a little," exclaimed Wes from the passenger seat. Blaine climbed in the back and buckled his seatbelt before David pulled away.

"I don't think drowning his sorrow in alcohol is the best idea," said David firmly.

"No, I think it's a great idea," said Blaine from the backseat. David drove for twenty minutes, Wes changing the radio station every two, and Blaine staring out the window absentmindedly, absorbed in his own thoughts.

Kurt wouldn't like this.

"We're here. Come on," said David. They climbed out of the car, heading inside. David had already been deemed the designated driver for the night to ensure that Wes and Blaine would get home safe.

"Oh my God, that girl is hot! Hey baby, what's a nice girl like you doing talking to a loser like me?" Asked Wes. The girl looked at him haughtily and stormed off, leaving Wes to grin like an idiot.

"I need a beer," said Blaine, wending his way through the crowd. He found the cooler and pulled out two longnecks, popping the caps off before struggling to get back to Wes. He handed Wes a bottle, sculling half of his own before paying attention to the two girls Wes was trying to chat up.

"So, this is Jennifer and her friend Anna, and they're current Columbus Girls students, and both are involved in their drama program," introduced Wes. Blaine pulled off his jumper, mentally trying to follow where the conversation was going.

"I hear you can sing. I'd love it if you could help me out with my musical project," said Jennifer shyly. Blaine looked confused; he didn't remember Wes mentioning anything about his musical ability.

"Unfortunately, I'm in my senior year at the moment, but maybe Wes could help you? He used to be a council member for Dalton's choir program," said Blaine, trying to defer attention back to his older friend. Wes had quickly become absorbed in talking to Anna, and Blaine huffed before stalking off in search of food.

"So? You could still help out," said Jennifer, following him. He couldn't understand this girl, couldn;t grasp why the hell she wouldn't let him be. Then the realisation hit him, and he whirled around.

"I'm gay, just so we're clear. No interest here," said Blaine venomously.

"That doesn't matter Blainey Boo. You're still just as special to me," said Jennifer, giggling. Blaine tried to get away from her, and she kept following him, plying him with beer and food, ignoring his attempts to escape. He felt himself become drowsy, but struggled to focus.

"Come to the bedroom with me," she whispered. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't. I'm gay," he replied, grinning stupidly.

"That's okay. Come on," she said, leading him away from the party. He tried to see if he could find Wes and David, but neither were in his line of sight, and he stumbled over his feet. Jennifer giggled, and dragged him into the bedroom.

"We're going to play a game, but first I need to tie you up," said Jennifer darkly. She pushed Blaine to the bed before tying his wrists to the bedposts, moving to do the same with his ankles. She crouched over him, eyeing him off, before pulling out a pocket knife. She slit open his shirt, peeling away the fabric to reveal his torso.

"You're certainly worth this," she whispered. She ran her hands down his chest, admiring the smooth surface.

"No. Please, stop!" Begged Blaine, his voice fuzzy, mind unfocussed. She slapped him hard, sending him reeling as she undid the ties on his pants, pushing them down. Blaine struggled against the restraints, and she slapped him again.

"I love you Blaine, can't you see that? We're meant to be together!" Jennifer exclaimed. Blaine shook his head.

"Please, get off me! Stop!" He pleaded. Jennifer ignored him, leaning down to kiss his lips. He snapped his teeth at her, attempting to fight back, the alcohol making it hard to focus. She retaliated, biting him on the cheek, and he whined. She stripped herself, pressing her warm flesh against his, whispering in his ear.

"You'll love this Blainey Boo."

* * *

"Alright Wes, I definitely think you've had enough. You've been here four hours, and you've not managed to pick up a girl. Time to go home," said David, prying the beer out of Wes' hand.

"So how am I going? I lost my wingman early and I've had to fly solo," slurred Wes.

"You're not going well. Come on, let's go find Blaine and we can head home. You've got tomorrow to sleep off the hangover I know you'll have and Blaine can rest up before school on Monday," said David.

"Blainey? Blainers! Where are youuuu?" Called Wes. Jennifer appeared next to her friend Anna, who handed her another drink.

"I heard retching by the bathroom, and I think I saw your boy go that way," said Anna, taking a sip of her cola.

"Thanks. Come on Wes," said David wearily, dragging Wes through the house and down the hall, looking for the bathroom. He heard sobbing from one of the bedrooms, and pushed open the door warily.

"Hello? Is everything… Blaine?" Asked David incredulously. Blaine struggled against the restraints again. Wes instantly sobered up at the sight of his friend tied to a bed. David crossed the room and quickly untied his best friend, feeling him shake underneath his hands. Blaine shot up, gasping for air, nose bleeding, face scratched, bruises coming up on his neck, wrists and ankles.

"Blaine? What happened?" Asked David. Blaine answered by throwing up on the bed, hiccuping after he'd finished.

"Please, take me home," he whimpered.

"No, I think I should take you to the hospital," said David. Blaine shook his head vehemently.

"Unless you tell me what happened, I need to take you. That bruising looks pretty severe, and I don't know how much blood you've swallowed. Come on," said David gently, pulling up Blaine's pants. Wes shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around Blaine's shoulders, all evidence of intoxication gone.

"You should go Blaine. We'll go with you," reassured Wes. Blaine nodded, and allowed himself to be led from the bedroom, out through the crowd of inebriated people still dancing and swaying to the loud music. Blaine shivered and moved closer to David, trying to escape the terror he could feel. David held him tightly, making it out the front door and into the cool night.

"Blainey? You're leaving?" Called Jennifer. Blaine shuddered, barely holding himself together at the sound of her voice.

"Blaine's not feeling well, and we're going to take him home," said David, not liking the vibes he was getting from the girl.

"I'll come with you, keep my Blainey Boo company," said Jennifer, moving to follow them. Blaine pulled himself close to David.

"Please, don't let her come," he mumbled.

"No, we've got it, thanks," said David, dragging Blaine away.

"But!"

"No," said David sternly.

"Oh." Jennifer visibly deflated at his words. David unlocked his car, ignoring her. She sprinted forward, catching Blaine and slamming his head against the car.

"Love me!" She screeched. Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Shit." Jennifer glanced around, then darted off, her friend Anna close behind her.

"Blaine? Blaine, I need you to wake up," said David firmly. Wes pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance; I don't know what he's taken, and she could have hurt him badly," said Wes. David nodded in agreement, still cradling Blaine's head. Wes dialled 911, speaking quickly to an operator, who kept him on the line until David could hear sirens closing in on them. A police cruiser and an ambulance pulled up alongside David's car, and two paramedics jumped out.

"My name's Mel. What happened?" Asked the first paramedic.

"We're not entirely sure what happened before, but one of the girls at the party just lost her shit at him and slammed him agains the car. He hit his head and dropped, and hasn't woken up since," explained David. The male paramedic dropped down beside Blaine's head, trying to check his vitals.

"My name is Michael. Has he taken anything you know of?" He asked.

"He's had a few to drink, but nothing else that I'm aware of," answered David.

"Alright, we'll load him in, get him checked over," decided Mel. She and Michael carefully loaded Blaine onto a gurney, and into the back of the ambulance.

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" Asked David.

"St Ann's," answered Mel.

"Can I come with you? I wanna make sure he's okay," said Wes uncertainly.

"Sure hon. But if we ask you to move out of the way, you need to do it, okay?" Said Mel. Wes nodded, and climbed in the back, holding Blaine's hand gingerly.

"I'll see you there. Do you want to call his parents or should I?" Asked David.

"His parents left this morning for their trip to Switzerland. They won't be back for six weeks," said Wes. Mel closed the back door and headed for the driver's seat. She whipped on the strobing lights and pulled away from the house. David jumped in his car and followed the ambulance, wondering how in the world they were going to pull Blaine out of this one.

* * *

"They tried ringing his parents, they're not answering, and they're ringing his emergency contact now," said Wes as David fell inside the ER doors.

"Who's that?" He asked, taking a seat next to Wes.

"I think it's Kurt's Dad," Wes answered, dropping his head in his hands. David sat quietly next to his friend, waiting. Once they'd arrived at the hospital, Wes had been ushered out into the waiting room whilst they examined Blaine, and upon trying to re-enter, he'd been told to stay put until a responsible adult could come and pick Blaine up.

"He'll be alright," reassured David.

"How can he be alright? After everything he's been through this week alone, I don't know how I'd pull out of this, let alone Blaine," answered Wes desperately. David nodded, and the pair settled themselves in for the long haul, knowing they'd have to wait for Burt to get there.

An hour and a half later, Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel burst into the door of the St Ann's emergency room, both looking concerned.

"Oh, thank God you two were there. Is he okay?" Asked Carole. David shrugged his shoulders.

"We were kicked out and they wouldn't tell us anything until you got here," answered David.

"It's alright, we'll find out and let you know. Do you want to hang around?" Asked Burt. David nodded.

"If that's okay with you. We just want to know that he'll be okay," said Wes quietly. Carole smiled at the two boys and headed to the front desk, flashing her nurses pass and ID, explaining who she was. Minutes later, she and Burt were being ushered into a private trauma bay, a doctor being found to explain what was going on. Carole pushed the cubicle curtain aside, and found Blaine awake and curled up into a ball on the bed, tears dampening the pillowcase underneath him.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered. She crossed over to the bed, dumping her handbag and coat on the chair, and sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine startled, clearly having not heard her enter, and whimpered a little. Carole didn't say anything, just ran a hand gently through his curly hair, soothing him. Burt stood at the end of the bed, watching the pair as the trio waited for a doctor to come in and explain what was going on. Ten minutes later, a female doctor entered the room, looking sombre.

"You must be Blaine's emergency contact. I'm Dr Naomi Whitman, head of the trauma unit. I took on Blaine's case after one of our other doctors refused to treat when Blaine revealed his sexual orientation," said Naomi sadly.

"Why? What happened to make a doctor change their mind like that?" Asked Carole, knowing that it wasn't common practice for a doctor to refuse to treat a patient due to their sexual preferences.

"Blaine told us that a girl tied him to a bed and did the damage whilst raping him. He and the doctor got into a heated argument over whether it was possible for a female to rape a male, and needless to say, the other doctor has been sent home and I took over. He's got a mild concussion, bruising to the wrists, throat and ankles as well as friction burns, and his nose isn't broken, and we've packed it for now to ensure it stops bleeding. Physically, he'll heal. Emotionally, well, let's just say I don't hold a lot of stock in our police department at the moment. Blaine's reported everything that happened at the party, and the officer in charge just laughed at him. It was horrific," said Naomi shaking his head.

"Can we take him home?" Asked Carole softly.

"Usually I'd want to keep him for a few hours, but you're a nurse and you know what to look out for, so I think you'll be fine to take him," said Naomi, signing a set of discharge papers.

"The sooner he's away from here the better. Thank you for looking after him," said Carole gently. She nudged Blaine into an upright position, and pulled Wes' jacket around him, doing up the zipper. She kissed his forehead gently, and Blaine leaned against her, revelling in her warmth. Naomi handed them a set of discharge papers, and Burt led the way back out of the ER. David and Wes stood up upon laying eyes on Blaine, concern evident. Burt handed Carole the keys and told her to head out to the car before standing to face the two boys.

"What's going on between Kurt and Blaine?" Asked Burt.

"Kurt broke up with Blaine," answered Wes.

"When? Why?"

"Friday, and because Blaine told him the truth about something, and Kurt took it the wrong way," replied David.

"What something?" Asked Burt firmly. Wes and David glanced at each other before sighing.

"A few weeks ago, at another party, Blaine was sitting with a bunch of guys, when one of them took the wrong cue and leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine pulled away immediately, explaining that he had a boyfriend, and left shortly afterwards with me. He told Kurt because he didn't want there to be any secrets or dishonesty in their relationship. To be frank with you Mr Hummel, I think Kurt might be the problem here," responded David uneasily.

"What makes you say that?"

"Kurt hasn't spoken to Blaine for two months. No text messages, no Skype, not even a thank you note for the three parcels Blaine sent earlier this month, care packages to help him through the upcoming exam period. Blaine has heard nothing from him, and still flies to New York to tell his beloved about an event that he didn't instigate and walked away from before it became a problem. I don't see what he's done wrong, but apparently, its enough for Kurt to leave Blaine in the middle of a New York cafe with a broken heart," answered Wes angrily.

"I see. I had no idea my son wasn't talking to Blaine, but I should have noticed something when he never asked, never spoke about him during our weekly phonecalls. Thank you for looking out for Blaine tonight; both Carole and I appreciate it," said Burt gruffly, resolving to have a stern word with his son.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Mr Hummel, but Blaine's been barely hanging on by a thread these past few weeks, and now, I don't know how he's going to get through it," said David quietly. He pulled Wes to his feet, and shook Burt's hand. "I'll call him tomorrow, see how he's doing."

"Thank you for being there for him." Burt headed out of the doors, and wound his way through the carpark to get back to Carole's car. He opened the driver's side door and sat in the seat, Blaine and Carole in the back.

"We'll get you home and cleaned up," murmured Carole. Blaine didn't look up, hurt radiating from him. Carole glanced up at Burt in the rearview mirror, feeling helpless. Burt started the car, wishing he could somehow change the events of the night, knowing Blaine had already suffered enough in the past twenty-four hours without the added pain from this girl. The trip home was mostly silent, punctuated by the occasional sniffle from Blaine. Burt pulled up into the driveway, noting that Finn's car wasn't there, and that he'd probably gone out somewhere. He stepped out of the car, allowing Carole to handle Blaine. He unlocked the door, flipping on the house lights before traipsing through to the guest bedroom to turn the bed down. Carole followed shortly after, ushering Blaine to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll grab you some of Finn's clothes to change into after your shower. Towels are on the third shelf," directed Carole. She closed the door, and Blaine found himself alone again. He turned on the shower, making the water as hot as he possibly could. He stripped and stepped under the scalding spray, allow the water to flow over him before the hot tears fell. He slid to the floor of the shower, hugging his knees as he sobbed, his heart broken, body injured. He missed Kurt, missed the comfort he would have brought in such a situation, missed the warm arms that would have wrapped around him and held him tight as he rode out the waves of despair he felt like he was riding. A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie.

"Blaine honey, are you alright in there?" Called Carole gently.

"Fine. I'll be out shortly," he replied, hoping his voice didn't sound as weak and crackly as he though.

"I've left some clothes on the bed for you, and I've made you something to eat. I'll come back and check on you soon." Blaine turned off the shower, shivering at the lack of warmth in the tiny bathroom. He pulled a towel close, and exited the bathroom, a plume of steam following him out. He found the clothes on the bed and pulled them on numbly, wishing he could go to sleep then wake up to find out this night was all just some cruel nightmare. He stepped out of the bedroom, walking down the hall to the kitchen, where Carole handed him a plate of sandwiches and a glass of water.

"You can take some pain pills after you've had something to eat, and then you're welcome to go to bed," said Carole gently, ruffling Blaine's hair. He nodded, and started to eat the food set in front of him. He managed half a sandwich before his stomach threatened to revolt, and Carole handed him two pills.

"Take these, and you can have two more in a few hours. I'll come in and check on you through the night," said Carole softly. Blaine swallowed the pills before standing up and shuffling back to the guest room. He lay on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin, turned out the light, and cried.

_God Kurt. I miss you._

* * *

Monday morning, and Blaine was pulling together the days outfit; track pants, sweatshirt, beanie and ugg boots. He didn't care how he looked anymore, refused to take pride in his appearance. He wasn't ready to; not yet anyway. Carole dropped him off at McKinley before heading to work, and Blaine shouldered his bag, preparing himself for another week of hell. He walked in the front door, and noticed Tina first. He gave her a quick wave, and she turned heel on him, flipping her hair as she went. Artie followed suit, pushing himself down the hall behind her. Blaine shook off the odd sensation, and headed for his locker, needing to change out his textbooks for his first class. Sam and he were locker mates, and they usually shared some sort of banter and exchange before heading to homeroom.

"Hey Sam. Did you have a good weekend?" Asked Blaine, twisting in the combination.

"It was fine Blaine. Not like yours apparently. Why did you have to do that to Kurt?" Demanded Sam.

"Do what?" Asked Blaine, confused.

"You slept with another guy Blaine. Didn't you realise that would upset Kurt? He cares about you, and you throw it back in his face like this. Trust you to do that to him," muttered Sam. He slammed his locker shut and stomped off down the hall. Blaine felt his heart drop a few more inches, break into a few more pieces.

The people he called friends were deserting him.

Blaine pulled out his textbooks and closed his locker, coming face first with two jocks and a slushy.

"Welcome back, slut," sneered one jock. He dumped the slushy on Blaine, laughing loudly.

"No-one messes with Gay Hummel unless we say so," added the second. They wandered off, laughing to themselves, and Blaine leaned against the lockers, sliding down them until he was sitting on the floor.

"Dolphin? What are you doing out here?" Asked Brittany, crouching down in front of him.

"Just needed to rest," lied Blaine.

"You're covered in blue. Lord Tubbington would love to lick you, but he's getting fat," said Brittany.

"Why are you talking to me? No-one else is," snapped Blaine angrily.

"Because I think they're wrong. You're a dolphin, and Kurt's a dolphin, and you're too nice. You wouldn't do what they're saying. Besides, you're always helping me out in English, and a mean dolphin wouldn't do that," said Brittany simply.

"Oh. Thanks Britt," said Blaine, voice thick with emotion.

"It's okay. I think I've got homeroom down here, but Santana took my map when she left, and I don't know how to find things anymore," said Brittany sadly. Blaine pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the sticky wet feeling from his slushy-drenched clothes, and stood facing Brittany.

"You're in homeroom with me. I'll help you get there."

* * *

It didn't end after a week. If anything, it got worse. Artie ran over his toes twice in a week, and ran into his shins numerous times, then Sam got the jocks involved more physically. He went home each day bruised and battered, his spirit waning; not that he'd tell Carole and Burt. The two of them had done so much for him, and he refused to be a further burden to them. He ate with them in the evenings, but during the day, refused to let a morsel pass his lips, lovesick and hurt, appetite lost. He quit Glee Club after three weeks of torment and torture, walking into Mr Schuester's office to tell him the news. The teacher hadn't taken it well, but Blaine hadn't cared, wanting to retreat from everything he could. His grades slipped a little, but he stuck it out, trying to maintain them as best he could. Britt was still there, keeping him company and entertaining him where she could, but even she realised that Blaine wasn't Blaine anymore. He kept himself tucked away from everything where he could, but even the jocks found him for his daily beat-up, and Blaine refused to fight back anymore, accepting his fate. Blaine hurt; both emotionally and physically.

_He missed Kurt._

He hid himself in Carole and Burt's guest bedroom for the remaining three weeks until his parents had announced their return, and he decided to return home, to get some space. He'd packed his bags, Carole and Burt watching on sadly.

"Honey, you don't have to leave. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like," offered Carole.

"All my stuff is at home, and I have a lot of assignments to work on," replied Blaine.

"At least let me drop you home," urged Burt. Blaine shook his head, shouldering his backpack and heading for the front door.

"Thank you both for having me," said Blaine quietly.

"Anytime you need to stay you are most welcome," said Carole softly. Blaine nodded, refusing to look up at her. He'd lost most of his class and pride since Kurt had left him, and in the six weeks he'd stayed with Carole and Burt, neither adult could recall a time they'd seen Blaine not wearing track pants and an oversized hoodie. He shook Burt's hand and hugged Carole before opening the front door and stepping out into the street. He bowed his head as he started walking to the nearest bus stop, waiting for a bus. The next one that pulled up, he glanced at the board, noting it would take him as far as Powell. He didn't care, taking a seat up the back of the vehicle with his bags in tow. It was a slow trip back, and it started raining, pouring down the windows. Nearly two hours later, Blaine found himself staring at the dark, wet streets of Powell. With no money left in his wallet and his phone nearly flat, Blaine adjusted his backpack on his shoulders before heading to Westerville, finding himself soaked after ten minutes walking. He sighed wearily, bowing his head.

_He missed Kurt._

* * *

"Blaine? We got home hours ago. Where have you been? And why are you soaked?" Asked Pam, standing up gracefully from the lounge.

"I walked home from Powell," muttered Blaine.

"You could have called us! We would have come and picked you up," answered Pam.

"It's fine Mom, don't worry about it," said Blaine, starting to shiver.

"Oh, you poor dear. Go and have a shower to warm up and get dressed; we're going out to dinner to celebrate," said Pam gleefully.

"Celebrate what?" Asked Blaine.

"Your father got a promotion at work!" Exclaimed Pam excitedly.

"We're going out to dinner with the other corporate members as a celebration," said Joshua, rising to stand next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay home. I've got an assignment due tomorrow, and its not finished yet," lied Blaine.

"Oh Blainey, of course! You're so dedicated to your school work. It's okay, you can be excused," said Pam, patting her son on the shoulder.

"We'll be leaving in twenty minutes, and you can have the house to yourself to finish that assignment," assured Josh. Blaine nodded, and headed for the stairs, desperate to take off his soaked outfit and get warm again. He dropped his backpack on his bed and walked into the ensuite, turning on the shower as hot as he could bear, stripping his clothes and dumping them in the hamper.

_He couldn't do this anymore._

He allowed the water to fall over him, washing away the cold rain. He needed an out. He couldn't cope anymore, and he knew it. He turned off the water, and dripped over to the towel rack, pulling one of them toward him, drying himself off. He wandered into his room, pulling out a shirt and his trademark red pants. He tugged them on carefully, selecting a bowtie from the top drawer and doing it up slowly.

_He couldn't do this anymore._

He pulled his phone toward him, and tapped out the last message he ever wanted to send.

_David._

_I'm sorry for dragging you into this, sorry for making you and Wes have to deal with me at my worst. I'm sorry that I'm incapable of dealing with anything by myself anymore._

_I miss Kurt. And I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

David picked up his phone from his bed as it tried to vibrate its way to the edge, wondering who would be messaging him late at night. When Blaine's name appeared on the screen, he smiled, unlocking the screen. As he scanned through the message, his face dropped in horror, and he instantly dialled Blaine's number.

"Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up," begged David, tumbling off his bed and slipping on a pair of shoes. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed for his father's office, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Dad, I need your help. I think Blaine's in trouble," said David, voice tight. He may be an adult in college, but right now, he needed the guidance of someone older and wiser than him.

"Is he not answering?" Asked James. David shook his head.

"He sent me a message, and it was so unlike Blaine to send it to me. I'm really worried about him Dad; he's not been in the best of places since that party nearly six weeks ago," explained David.

"I'll go with you. Come on, let's go," said James, taking the car keys from his son. They clattered down the stairs into the garage, jumping into their car and reversing into the street.

"Try him again," directed James, focusing on the road. David dialled Blaine's number, freaking out internally, hoping they'd arrive at Blaine's house and find him asleep. It rang out, the voicemail not kicking in to take a message.

"Still no answer, and his voicemail is off as well," reported David. James took a hard left, pulling into Blaine's street, the streetlights casting a stark mood across the road. James pulled into Blaine's driveway, and David jumped out.

"Blaine? Blaine! Open the door!" Called David, thumping his fist on the front door. James stood behind his son and scrabbled around the pot plants at the front door, before standing up straight, triumphant.

"You should always keep a key near the front door," said James, reaching around his son to unlock the front door. David launched himself inside the door, sprinting up the stairs to Blaine's room.

"Blaine? Blaine, wake u - oh God, Dad you need to call an ambulance!" Screamed David. He grabbed the discarded towel from the floor, wrapping it around Blaine's arms, trying to stem the flow of blood from the deep lacerations through his flesh. James was beside David instantly, phone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder, talking calmly to the emergency operator. David was shaking, fear of losing his best friend coursing through him, wondering where on earth he missed the signs. He lost track of time for a moment, glancing up when a paramedic was trying to get him to let go of Blaine's arms so they could take over, and all of a sudden he found himself wrapped up in his father's comforting arms.

"I don't understand. I don't understand," murmured David. James held him tight.

"Neither do I son. Neither do I."

* * *

"He's on a seventy-two hour psychiatric hold," said Joshua Anderson, returning to the hospital waiting room, David and James waiting with Pam as she paced nervously.

"I don't understand how this happened! He was fine when we left him to go to dinner," exclaimed Pam.

"You do know he's broken up with Kurt, right?" Asked David slowly.

"Oh, thank God, now he can find himself a nice girl to date," responded Joshua, relief evident on his face.

"No! Blaine is  _gay_. In case you've forgotten, it means he's not interested in girls. He was raped by a girl six weeks ago," spat David angrily.

"Honey, I'm not feeling well. I don't think I can handle this drama," said Pam suddenly.

"I'll come back and sort this out later. I'll take you home darling. Cooper was never this much trouble," muttered Joshua, leading his wife out of the hospital, leaving David standing with his father.

"I need to call Wes. And then I need to talk to the New Directions," said David, brain scattered. It had been eleven at night when they found Blaine, and it was nearing five in the morning now. James laid a gentle hand on David's shoulder, squeezing him softly.

"Let's go home first, you can get dressed, have something to eat and wrap your head around all of this. Come on, they won't let you see him for a little while," said James quietly, ushering his son out the door towards the car. David nodded, and took the front passenger seat, resting his head against the window as his father drove home. He was struggling to understand how Blaine had gotten that low, and he felt that he needed some back-up from friends to help work. James pulled up into their driveway, and David got out blindly, mind a thousand miles away.

"You handled a very troubling situation very well today, and I'm very proud of you," said James quietly, hugging his son briefly.

"Thank you Dad. Thanks for coming with me," replied David softly. He pulled away from his father and headed inside, pulling out his phone as he went, dialling a well used number.

"Wes? I don't care if you have to hijack a jetpack from somewhere, but I need you back here as soon as possible. Blaine's in trouble."

* * *

Two hours later, David found himself sitting in his living room, Wes, Thad, and Trent all watching him.

"It's gotta be an emergency if you've pulled us from all across state," said Thad suddenly.

"And where's Blaine? If we're having a Warbler reunion, he should be here. Nick and Jeff wanted to be, but they're at some competition and couldn't leave," added Trent. David sighed heavily, before finally looking up at his friends.

"Blaine's in hospital on a seventy-two hour psychiatric hold," started David.

"What? No! How?" Exclaimed Trent, his round face concerned.

"It's a bit of a long story, but over six weeks ago, Kurt and Blaine broke up. It was messy, and Wes had to pick Blaine up from the middle of New York, but we got him home. The next night, in an effort to distract him from everything, we took him to a party."

"It was the worst thing we could have done. Some nut job of a girl had latched herself onto him, and we lost track of him for nearly four hours before we found him tied to a bed, almost completely naked," interrupted Wes.

"He was so upset; his parents had just left for Switzerland, and his emergency contact was listed as Mr Hummel," said David.

"They were looking after him, making sure he went to school, and I didn't even know he'd returned to Westerville until I got a message from him last night, telling me he was sorry for burdening me. I kept trying to ring him to find out what was going on, and he wouldn't answer the phone. I found him on his bed last night, bleeding out from his arms after he'd sliced them open," admitted David, feeling himself tense as he relived the moment of finding his best friend bleeding out.

"So what are we going to do to fix this?" Asked Thad, reclining on the sofa.

"I honestly thought he would be okay with New Directions looking out for him, but something happened. I don't think they're on his side anymore," said David.

"What time do they rehearse?" Asked Wes.

"Usually afternoon, but it's Thursday, and I know they rehearse in third period," answered David.

"We're going over today. I know Blaine isn't a Warbler anymore, but hell, once a Warbler, always a Warbler," decided Trent. David nodded, and glanced at the time.

"If we start driving now, we should be there in time to make their rehearsal," added Wes.

"Let's go. I want to know what these Glee Club members did to isolate Blaine," decided David. The four of them piled into David's car, and spent the two hour drive to Lima singing along to a Katy Perry album. David enjoyed the company of the three ex-Warblers, but still missed the fifth voice of Blaine. He pulled into the teacher carpark at McKinley and turned to face the other three.

"Let's do this; for Blaine." The other three nodded and got out of the car, following David down the hall. David knew the way; he'd been there twice before. Students parted ways, allowing the four imposing adults to march through the halls to the choir room. David turned a corner and found the members of New Directions fooling around, some singing, a few throwing a paper airplane, and a blonde cheerleader standing in the corner, head bowed as if in disgrace.

"Alright guys, we've got regional - oh. What's going on?" Asked Will Schuester, glancing at the four ex-Warblers.

"We wanted to talk to all of you about Blaine Anderson. If that is okay with you," said David diplomatically. Will nodded, indicating for them to take the floor. Wes pulled chairs forward for them all, and indicated for the New Directions members to move closer.

"I'm Wes Liang, this is David Miller, Thad Beaufort and Trent Walker, and for those who haven't met us previously, we were members of the Dalton Academy Warblers. You'd probably know us as friends of Blaine," explained Wes.

"That whore that cheated on Kurt? Yeah, we know of him," spat Artie.

"He quit Glee Club three weeks ago, but I have no idea why. He didn't explain it, just came into my office to tell me he wasn't going to do it anymore," said Will.

"How many of you know the real story of what happened between Blaine and Kurt?" Asked David. Every New Directions member raised their hand in the air, and David shook his head.

"Who did you hear it from?" Asked Thad.

"I heard it from Puck, who heard it from Rachel in New York. We should never have trusted Blaine, he was always going to betray us somehow," muttered Tina.

"Did any of you think of asking Blaine what happened, and getting his side of the story?" Asked Trent.

"I just know he's sad, and Blaine's not usually sad, but he misses his dolphin Kurt," said Brittany.

"Let me tell you the truth for a moment, see how you all feel after that. Two months ago, Blaine was at a party with some of the ex-Warblers, a bit of a reunion, some familiar faces, some new. There was some alcohol, and Blaine wasn't drunk. One of the newer, more flamboyant members of the Warblers leaned over and kissed him, and Blaine pulled back straight away, explaining that he was in a committed relationship with someone else," started Wes.

"Two weeks later, he went to New York to see Kurt because he hadn't spoken to him for nearly two months, and he wanted to make sure there were no secret or lies in their relationship, nothing hidden. Blaine told him exactly what happened, and Kurt, not Blaine, Kurt walked away from this. Blaine has done nothing wrong," explained David.

"God. How did we get the wrong idea?" Asked Tina.

"If you listened to Noah Tuckerman like we all did, then it's no surprise; he's never got his facts straight, and would have heard it from Finn, who probably wasn't listening anyway," answered Artie sadly.

"What we say from here on in does not go back to Kurt. Ever. It will not become public information, or you will find yourself in serious trouble, and I should know; my Dad's a lawyer," said Thad, glaring at each member. They nodded, almost afraid of what would come next.

"Blaine is in St Ann's hospital on a seventy-two hour psychiatric watch due to the fact he tried to kill himself last night," said David quietly, evidently still shocked. Brittany brought a hand to her mouth in shock, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"God, is he okay?" Asked Will, concerned.

"Blaine was raped six weeks ago, and we thought we were doing the right thing by supporting his decision to return to school, hoping that the New Directions members would be there for him as friends. Clearly, we were wrong," answered Wes harshly.

"I was the one who found him last night after he sent me a text apologising for everything that had happened, and for being so needy. I went with him in the ambulance, watched as they stripped off his clothes in the emergency room. He is covered in bruises, most of them fresh, some in the stages of healing. Where were all of you when he was suffering all of this?" Asked David, looking at each member. Sam glanced up, guilt eating away at him.

"It was me. I organised the jocks to teach him a lesson, to remind him that he shouldn't hurt someone he loves," said Sam, voice thick.

"Guys, I am shocked and appalled that you would do something like this to a fellow Glee Club member. We talk about being a family, being there for one another, and you turn on one of your own like this? You had to have known that the story was fabricated; look at everything Blaine has done for Kurt, changed schools, taken a slushy for him, supported him through everything that happened with Karofsky, and this is how you repay him? I don't even know how to discipline you for this, because everything I can think of isn't adequate enough," said Will through gritted teeth.

"We felt you had to know the truth, and if David and I had of known that this was happening to Blaine, we would have been here to sort it out sooner," added Wes.

"You need to make it right with Blaine. Support him through this trying time, rather than turning your back on him. He needs you right now, and it's the first time he's ever really asked for anything from any of you," said Trent wisely. Tina nodded.

"He's right. Blaine has always helped us out, has always been there to support us, and look what we've done! Mr Schue, can we ditch Glee today? I think we need to go and see Blaine," asked Tina quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"At the moment, they're not allowing any visitors other than family," answered David softly. His phone rang, and he glanced up the group, excusing himself.

"David speaking."

"They've kicked me out. Oh God, David, they kicked me out, what am I going to do?" Asked Blaine's panicked voice.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's all okay. You can stay with me for a while, until we can sort things out," suggested David, trying to calm his upset little friend.

"You're in Westerville David. I don't think I can do the two hour commute to school anymore, and Mom and Dad are disowning me, and I can't pay to go back to Dalton and I don't know what to do," sobbed Blaine.

"Blaine, I think you need an adult in this, someone you trust. If you could have anyone, who would you want?" Asked David, pacing the McKinley hallway.

"Carole. Or Burt. They've always made me feel safe," replied Blaine, sniffling.

"Then I'll go talk to them, okay? Is there anything else I can do for you?" Asked David.

"I miss Kurt," he whispered.

"Oh Blaine, I know you do," said David compassionately. Blaine snuffled again, and hung up without another word. David returned to the choir room, all eyes on him as he took a seat.

"He's awake. His parents just walked away from him," said David, feeling his own emotions well up on him.

"What do you mean 'walked away'?" Asked Wes.

"According to Pam and Joshua Anderson, they only have one son."

* * *

An hour later, the four ex-Warblers left McKinley High, and headed further into Lima, hoping to see Kurt's parents. Wes drove this time, David beyond exhausted after the morning from hell, and Wes was more familiar with Lima than David was. He pulled up into a driveway, shaking David awake.

"I hope Mr Hummel is home today," said David softly.

"His truck is still here, so I would guess he is. Come on, we can get. This over and done with. If they won't look after him, I'm sure we can work out something," said Wes, encouraging his friends out of the car. Wes marched up to the front door, rapping on the hard wood. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Carole.

"Hi boys. What's going on?" Asked Carole, immediately concerned.

"Is Mr Hummel here? We'd like to talk to both of you," started Wes politely.

"He is. Burt? I think you need to come down here," called Carole. She stepped back to allow the four boys inside, and motioned for them to take a seat in the living room. Burt thundered down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's going on?" Asked Burt anxiously.

"Blaine... Blaine tried to kill himself last night," said David, the emotional wall finally breaking. He burst into tears, sobbing as he realised how close he had been to losing a friend last night.

"Oh God, is he okay? He seemed like he was doing fine, but I wasn't sure, he was acting a little odd, but I put it down to the breakup and God," blathered Carole. Wes wrapped a supporting arm around his friend, while Trent pulled a handy pack of tissues out of his pocket.

"David found him last night, bleeding out. He managed to get onto Blaine's parents and they met him at St Ann's. This morning they returned to tell Blaine that they no longer considered him their son," said Wes angrily.

"What? Blaine is such a nice guy! How can a parent just walk away from someone like that?" Asked Burt, furious.

"He was too much drama for them. They didn't approve of his orientation, he was too different from Cooper, and they wanted another model son that fitted their ideal of perfection, not what they had in front of them," said Thad tightly.

"What can we do to help? We'll help in anyway we can," said Carole softly.

"We've spoken to the New Directions today; they'd somehow found out about Kurt and Blaine breaking up and blamed Blaine for all of it, and we're bullying him because of it. However, we would like to ask if you could do something for Blaine that none of us can do," said Trent quietly.

"We'd do anything for Blaine, you boys know that," scorned Burt. David looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Could you take him in while he finishes his senior year?"

* * *

Blaine woke up to a soft hand running through his hair and he sat up quickly, trying to work out who it was.

"Carole?" He mumbled.

"Shh sweetie. Get some rest. I'll still be here," whispered Carole. Blaine felt tears escape, sliding down his cheeks, and he reached out his arms for a hug. Carole obliged, pulling him tight, and Blaine let himself go. Tears and snot running down his face, he didn't care as someone who loved and cared for him held him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he murmured, hiccupping loudly.

"It's okay. David, Wes, Thad and Trent came to visit, and explained what happened. Burt and I are here for you, no matter what you need, okay? You have to stay here for two more days, but after that, there is a place for you in the Hudmel household," reassured Carole.

"I don't understand why they don't love me," said Blaine sadly, pulling away from her.

"Some people don't realise how good they have it, and they throw it away," answered Carole.

"I miss him so much," whimpered Blaine. Carole rested a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"I know you do. You need to tell him what happened Blaine. You need to tell him about the past two months, about everything that's changed. He still loves you deep down," replied Carole gently.

"I can't tell him. You and Burt, you can't tell him either; he'll say I'm attention seeking, or he won't care. Please Carole, you can't tell him it's all falling apart," pleaded Blaine.

"I won't honey, I promise. You need to get some sleep, okay?" Said Carole softly. She encouraged Blaine to lie down, stroking his hair gently. He settled on the bed, and closed his eyes, relaxing under Carole's ministrations. As soon as he was lulled under, Carole stepped out of the room, coming face to face with Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury.

"I'm sorry we're here Carole, but we had to make sure Blaine was okay. Blaine's Dalton friends came to see us today in our Glee Club, and I had no idea what was going on," admitted Will.

"He's lost a significant amount of weight, is covered in bruises, doctor is suspecting he may develop pneumonia at some point as his white cell count is through the roof, and most of all, his emotional state is all over the place. I can't believe a Glee Club would do something so terrible to someone as sweet as Blaine! These kids always preach about being different and how it doesn't matter when you've done something wrong, they'll forgive you, yet here they are, the cause of a lot of Blaine's physical pain. I don't know how you're going to make this right Will Schuester, but it's going to be a hellish trip to get this boy back to where he needs to be," berated Carole.

"The Glee Club members would like to come and see Blaine, apologise for what they've done, and work their way towards making amends. Would you be agreeable to that happening?" Asked Emma quietly.

"I'd like myself, Burt or one of the Dalton boys with him when that happens, but if they're willing to apologise and apologise properly, then I'm happy for it to happen," said Carole, calming down.

"When is he able to have visitors?" Asked Will.

"He's still on hold until midnight Sunday, and I think he'll be released on Tuesday once they've monitored the bruising and his white cell count. You could come on Monday?" Suggested Carole.

"We'll be here. Carole, I am sorry. I should have known something was up when Blaine walked into my office three weeks ago and quit, but I thought he was leaving because he wasn't keeping up with school work. I had no idea that it would be my kids that would be the catalyst for all of this," apologised Will. Carole gave him a brief smile.

"Nor did I, but it's done now. I'll see you all on Monday?" Asked Carole. Will nodded, taking Emma's hand and gripping it tightly.

"Thanks Carole. Say hi to Burt for me." Will left, and Carole felt herself relax. She couldn't believe what the poor boy had been through and resolved to be there for him no matter what. She returned to his room, checking on him, before calling her son, needing to hear his voice and make sure he was okay.

_Because Blaine was far from okay._

* * *

"Blaine, I am so sorry. Puck had told us what he'd heard from Finn and Rachel about you and Kurt breaking up, and he was talking about how you'd slept with some other guy, and we didn't even think to ask you what had happened and I am so, so sorry!" Exclaimed Tina, clearly on the verge of tears.

"I knew Blaine Warbler wasn't a bad dolphin. Lord Tubbington is psychic, and he told me Blaine was a good guy, and Santana gave him my map, so he must be okay," babbled Brittany, sitting on the bed beside Blaine, petting his hair. David was on the other side of Blaine with Wes, watching as the New Directions members poured out their hearts in apology to Blaine.

"I was the one who organised the jocks to give you extra slushy's and dumpster drops and to beat you up in general; I was upset that you'd hurt someone as nice as Kurt, and I wanted you to pay. I didn't even think about your side of the story, I was just angry. I'm so sorry," apologised Sam.

"We've been a terrible club, and we've spent all weekend working on a song for you," said Artie quietly. He motioned for Jake to grab his guitar, and the group crowded around, humming, before Jake started off their song.

_"I hate to see you cry. Lying there in that position. There's things you need to hear, so turn off your tears and listen_ ," sang Jake.

" _Pain throws your heart to the ground, love turns the whole thing around. No it won't all go the way it should, but I know the heart of life is good_ ," added Marley.

" _You know, it's nothing new, bad news never had good timing. Then, circle of your friends, will defend the silver lining_ ," joined in Artie and Tina. The glee club combined to sing the chorus of John Mayer's song 'The Heart Of Life'.

" _Pain throws your heart to the ground, love turns the whole thing around. No it won't all go the way it should, but I know the heart of life is good. Pain throws your heart to the ground, love turns the whole thing around. No it won't all go the way it should, but I know the heart of life is good. I know it's good_." Blaine leaned his head against David, tears falling hard. The group converged on him, enveloping him in a huge hug, and the warmth and support from the group made Blaine sob harder.

"Don't cry unicorn. We still love you, even if you're missing your horn," said Brittany sadly. David and Wes sniggered, and soon, the entire New Directions Club were giggling along with him.

"I've missed you guys," whispered Blaine.

"We've missed you too! There's no strong dance lead anymore, and it's killing me to try and have to transpose the moves from Britt. She's good, but she doesn't explain it like you do," said Sam.

"You can dance fine without me," said Blaine bashfully, bowing his head.

"Yeah, when I dance at home in my bedroom. Not when it comes to preparing for Regionals. Please tell me you'll be back for it," begged Sam. Blaine nodded.

"I think I will be. I have to see a therapist for a while, and I don't know how long it will take me to feel like myself again, but if you guys are willing to have me back, I'd love to come back," said Blaine quietly.

"We'd love to have you back. Regionals are in two weeks, and it's crazy hard to sing without you in the team," replied Marley easily.

"I guess I'm back in then. I'll be released in a few days, and I promise I'll come to rehearsals," vowed Blaine. He yawned, barely hiding it behind his hand.

"Alright, I think it might be time for all of us to head home. Blaine, call us if you need us, alright?" Reassured David. Blaine nodded, settling under the blankets.

_Everything was starting to fall into place_.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Blaine; therapist appointments, doctors appointments, booty camp, singing classes, regular classes. He barely had time to think about his life, let alone breathe before he found himself in a green room at Regionals, waiting for their turn to be called.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Sam. Blaine shook his head, looking in the mirror and readjusting his bowtie.

"No. I'm petrified. But we can do this. We've got a really strong setlist, and we've been working hard the past two weeks to pull it all together. We will be amazing," said Blaine confidently. The lights in the room dimmed twice, an indicator to head out for the stage. The group followed Blaine out onto the stage, taking their place on the choir risers. Blaine headed for the microphone, and stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

_David, Wes, Thad and Trent were here to encourage him._

_Carole and Burt were here to encourage him._

_The New Directions were standing behind him, supporting him, loving him._

He could do this.

Blaine cleared his throat, glanced at the band, and nodded. A piano started the piece off, arpeggios slicing through the air. Blaine took a deep breath, and started singing an acoustic version of Seether's 'Broken'.

" _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_ ," Blaine sang out his heart, closing his eyes and losing himself in the emotion of the song.

" _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well, I want to hold you high and steal your pain_." The New Directions girls stepped forward to harmonise to the chorus, and Blaine smiled at Marley as he sang.

"' _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_." The boys stepped forward to join the girls, creating a full blended sound to support Blaine's repeated chorus.

"' _Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away_." Blaine stepped back for a moment, taking a breath before launching into the second verse, eyes on the audience.

" _The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I want to hold you high and steal your pain_." Blaine glanced out among the audience, and linked eyes with Kurt.

_Kurt._

Blaine stumbled over the words for a moment, and Jake, seeing Blaine fumble the words, instantly stepped in to take over, noting the panic and the fear on Blaine's face.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_." Marley took over after Jake, allowing Blaine to blend into the back line of the club, creating a wall, a group of safety and security. Blaine's mind was clouded, working sluggishly as he struggled to comprehend Kurt's appearance.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_." Artie took the lead from there, harmonising with Tina as they belted out another chorus.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away_." Blaine started hyperventilating as the song moved into a segue section, building quickly on a small riff.

" _I'm broken, I'm broken inside. I'm broken, I'm broken inside_." Blaine's vision turned to black, and as Unique belted out a high note, Blaine collapsed on the stage, falling behind one of the choir risers. The audience gasped, and David and Wes stood up, running from the concert hall. New Directions froze on stage, unsure as to whether to continue. Will stood up in the audience, Emma close behind him, and she headed straight for the judges to discuss the possibilities of continuing on after the other choirs, with a small penalty mark, while Will headed to the green room. New Directions filed off the stage as the MC covered the frightening moment, introducing the second show choir. Will sprinted inside, Blaine's limp body being supported between Wes and David. Carole and Burt were ushered into the room as the New Directions members stepped to the side, allowing Wes and David to lower Blaine to the couch.

"Blaine? Sweetie, I need you to open your eyes for me, let me know you're okay," said Carole softly, tapping Blaine's cheek. Rachel, Finn and Kurt appeared in the doorway, Kurt white as a sheet.

"What happened? Why did he collapse?" Asked Kurt, voice trembling.

"We're not sure yet. Could you wait outside for us bud?" Replied Burt hastily.

"He's my boyfriend! I want to make sure he's okay!"

"He is not your boyfriend Kurt Hummel, not after the way you broke up with him," snarled Wes. Kurt took a step back, startled by the aggressive tone coming from Wes.

"Please Kurt. Finn, Rachel, please go with him," urged Carole.

"I'll grab him some water," said David, standing up carefully. Ryder handed him a bottle of water, wanting to help some way. Blaine whimpered, bringing a hand to his head.

"The light," he whispered. Unique turned the light dimmer, bringing the room to a twilight glow.

"Blaine, can you open your eyes? Is it any better?" Asked Carole. Blaine forced open his eyes, looking at the blurry outline he assumed was Carole.

"My head hurts," he slurred.

"I know it does honey, and as much as you're going to hate it, we'll have to take you to hospital. You need to be checked over by a doctor, make sure you haven't hit your head too hard, okay?" Asked Carole softly.

"But Regio…" started Blaine wearily.

"Will have to go on without you," said Carole firmly. Blaine groaned and lay back, closing his eyes briefly, his head buzzing. Emma appeared in the doorway, face fallen.

"They made a ruling. New Directions has been disqualified," said Emma, choking back a sob.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Blaine.

"It's okay. I promise, it's okay," reassured Will gently. Carole helped Blaine stand, Burt close beside him, and they left the green room, heading for the nearest hospital to get Blaine checked out. David and Wes stood up, intent on following Blaine and the Hudmels, but Kurt, Rachel and Finn blocked the way.

"What the hell was that? Where are they taking him?" Demanded Kurt.

"What are you even doing here? We've had to look after him for two months, get him back on his feet, and you come back and it's gone, all in a heartbeat," retorted Wes.

"He was finally getting back on his feet, and you show up, and it all goes to hell!" Added Sam.

"I'm here because I wanted to hear you perform at Regionals and become champions! I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Kurt, breaking down.

"He came back here to apologise, and you've all just shot him down! You used to be friends with Kurt as well, not just Blaine," snarled Rachel.

"How can we be friends with Kurt after what he did to Blaine?" Asked Marley.

"After what Kurt did to Blaine? Why don't we talk about what Blaine did to Kurt? Did you ever consider that? He slept with someone else!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"He did not sleep with someone else! Another guy kissed him, and Blaine told Kurt in the interest of keeping the honesty in their relationship. How on earth do you jump from a unexpected to kiss to sleeping with someone else?" Yelled David.

"What?" Asked Rachel, looking confused.

"Blaine didn't cheat; someone else kissed him, and he pulled away immediately," reiterated David.

"Kurt just said he cheated; I just assumed…"

"You assumed.  _You assumed_. What on earth possessed you to tell everyone you knew about what happened? Did you just enjoy the gossip, or was there malicious intent behind it?" Snapped Wes.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel, tears glittering in her eyes.

"It's not us you have to say sorry to Rachel. It's Blaine," spat Wes. Finn wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Asked Burt, sitting at the kitchen table with his son.

"I came to see the Glee Club perform, and to catch up with you and Carole, because I barely get to talk to either of you anymore; you always seem so busy," answered Kurt.

"First things first; you need to know that Blaine's been living here for a few weeks. His parents have kicked him out and disowned him. That is all I can tell you; Blaine has asked Carole and I to not say anything further. Second; I'm disappointed in how you've handled this situation. You tell me you're an adult, but rather than talking about the problem with Blaine, you walked away. I thought I raised you better than that Kurt," said Burt sadly.

"You did! I'm sorry, I could have handled it better. I'd had a rough week at Vogue, Blaine showed up unannounced, and when he told me, I'd had enough for the week. I never intended to make him feel the way he did," said Kurt softly.

"I think you two need to talk; he's got a mild concussion, but he convinced them to let him come home; he's been staying in the guest room," said Carole, bustling in with an empty glass and plate.

"Thanks Carole." Kurt stood up, leaving his Dad and Carole to talk. He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," called Blaine softly. Kurt pushed open the door and took in the sight of a pale Blaine sprawled on the bed, eyes swollen and red from crying.

"Why are you here?" Asked Blaine, voice hoarse.

"Because I actually needed to come back and make things right with you. I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did; I'd had a hell of a week at Vogue, and you showed up, and I'd was really not thinking. If there was any way for me to make this up to you, please tell me," begged Kurt. Blaine indicated to the space behind him on the double bed.

"Lay with me. It's been over six months since I've had you this close, and I've missed you," said Blaine softly. Kurt kicked off his shoes and lay behind Blaine, pulling him close. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the faint scent of soap. They were quiet for a while until Kurt realised Blaine was shaking.

"Oh Blaine," he whispered. He rolled Blaine over so he could see him, and tilted his chin up so he could kiss him.

"I keep thinking this is some sort of cruel prank, something that my mind has set up because of the concussion. I spent weeks wishing you'd come back to me, hoping and praying that I'd somehow misheard you, but you never came back," sobbed Blaine. Kurt felt his heart break a little more, and he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I promise we will work this out. I will never leave you again."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Gah, this took way longer to write than I would have expected, and a few parts were like pulling teeth; they were rewritten many times before you see what we have here._

_Spoilers for Shooting Star and The Quarterback - I may/may not have rolled them into 'one'._

_Don't like, don't read, flames will be doused with a big red firetruck._

_MissShawnaAlice_

* * *

**_Chapter Two - Amends:_ **

"I have to fly back tomorrow," said Kurt sadly, standing at the kitchen bench, making coffee. Blaine dropped his spoon on the table, looked up at Kurt with big eyes.

"Oh," he murmured.

"It's okay. I've got a few more weeks to go at Vogue, and Isabelle has promised to give me a long Christmas break so I can come back here and spend some time with you, and make amends," replied Kurt, taking a seat next to Blaine, passing him a steaming cup of coffee.

"I miss you though. And now I have to deal with all the New Directions members on my own! How do I explain to them that you're the reason I fainted on stage?" Asked Blaine, exasperated. Kurt kissed him on the forehead.

"You explain it exactly as you told me. They're your friends; they'll understand," replied Kurt lovingly.

"I still don't understand how you could just walk away like you did," said Blaine, pulling away.

"I did explain it! I'd had a rough week, and you coming to tell me that another guy has kissed you was just the cherry on top!" Exclaimed Kurt.

"So every time you have a rough week, I should expect to be emotionally abused?" Snapped Blaine, standing up angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Replied Kurt, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"What should I expect then? Every time I tell you the truth, you run away, hide yourself, cut yourself out of my life? Come on Kurt, I need to know!"

"Blaine, stop. You've made your point," said Kurt quietly, voice cracking.

"Kurt, I love you, with my heart and soul and so much more. I don't ever want there to be someone other than you, but I don't know how much I can take if this is how you're going to react when you tell the truth," admitted Blaine.

"I do love you, I swear," cried Kurt.

"I love you too Kurt, I really do." Blaine walked out of the kitchen and sat in the living room, pulling a blanket around himself. Kurt stood up, brushing himself down and followed his boyfriend into the living area. He sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, and Blaine started to cry.

"You were never supposed to leave me. You were supposed to kiss me and tell me it was okay, and to promise to be there to protect me, and instead you left me," sobbed Blaine.

"Shh. I promised I wouldn't leave this time, and I'm a man of my word," soothed Kurt, holding him close.

"You can't promise anything. Everyone always leaves," whimpered Blaine. Kurt kissed the top of his distraught boyfriends head, a plan formulating in his mind.

"I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

A week later, Kurt had returned to New York, and life was starting to resume at normal pace. The New Directions were sitting in the choir room, looking dejected.

"Guys, I just wanna say I am so sorry that we lost Regionals. It's all my fault," apologised Blaine, breaking the deafening silence.

"It's not your fault Kurt showed up. If Mike had dumped me like Kurt did to you then showed up at Regionals, I would have reacted the same way," replied Tina.

"I tell you what though, it was dramatic. And it definitely sent the judges in a spin," said Unique, giving her hair a flip.

"It's made the judges reconsider. After hearing about Blaine's plight and Burt Hummel talking to the committee, we're now replacing another show choir who have had their Regionals trophy removed due to a lip syncing scandal," said Will from his place near the piano.

"You mean, we're still going to Nationals?" Asked Marley, barely containing her grin.

"New Directions are going to Nationals!" Exclaimed Will. Blaine looked at his team-mates, smiling stupidly.

"We're going to LA! Please guys, don't give me another solo; I don't think I can handle it if I lose it again like that," remarked Blaine.

"See how you feel in three weeks time; you might change your mind," replied Tina, throwing him a warm smile.

"They're really shakin' things up this year. We're required to have a medley, mash-up, and an original song prepared. We've got some serious work to do!" The New Directions members glanced at each other and cheered. The bell rang in the hall, and Will glanced at his watch. "Alright, you're going to be late for fourth period. Come up with some ideas, and I want to hear them Friday!" He called. Blaine headed out of the room, Artie close beside him.

"I've got Calculus next, and I'm so behind on the class work," said Blaine, heading to his locker to grab his textbook. Artie followed him, and pulled up beside him.

"I can help you out; I've got an A average, and I reckon I could tutor you to get you back up to scratch," offered Artie.

"That would be awesome," said Blaine, retrieving the required textbook and shoving it into his locker door slammed shut unexpectedly, and he jumped.

"Lady freak is back!" Exclaimed Derek, one of the football players.

"And he's hanging out with Wheels! I've been dying to get myself a new pair, think he'd mind if I borrowed them?" Asked the second jock, Paul. Artie tried to wheel himself away, and found himself surrounded.

"We've heard that the Glee Club are getting to go to Nationals, and because of what we did to you lady-boy, we've been suspended from the team until Coach Beiste and Principal Figgin's think they can trust us to be back on the team," explained Derek, advancing on the pair. He reached forward and snagged Blaine's jacket, pulling him close. He closed his eyes against the fetid breath emanating from the football player.

"This is gonna be fun. Sam's gonna regret telling us we could go crazy and then change his mind," he grinned. Blaine struggled to escape the jock's grip, but to no avail. The group behind Artie tipped him out of his chair and Artie sprawled across the floor, trying to break his fall, his face meeting the hard linoleum. Blaine fought harder, copping punches from the football team. He felt his nose break, blood pouring from it, and he shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz and the stars. Paul body-slammed Blaine against the lockers, his head hitting it hard. The jocks laughed, wheeling away Artie's chair, and Paul released Blaine, letting him fall to the floor. He cried out as he hit the floor on his side.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Asked Artie, voice thick.

"I don't know, are you?" Answered Blaine breathlessly.

"I can't get up, and I think I've broken my wrist or something," replied Artie.

"Mm," mumbled Blaine.

"What?" Asked Artie, attempting to roll over so he could at least see Blaine. He didn't answer, body seizing up on him, breath hitched as his limbs flailed.

"Blaine? Blaine! Someone, help! Please!" Called Artie, panicking. Sam, Britt and Tina walked around the corner, discussing the latest Glee assignment, when Sam spotted Artie sprawled on the floor.

"Artie? Blaine! Tina, run and get Mr Schue and the school nurse, Britt, you check on Artie," ordered Sam. He sprinted over to Blaine, pulling him away from the wall of lockers to prevent any further injury. Will and Emma came around the corner, and the school nurse appeared, wheeling a regular wheelchair in front of her, portable first aid kit over her shoulder. Blaine stopped seizing, relaxing, and the nurse dropped to the floor, checking his vitals. She noticed the large lump on the back of his head and pulled out her phone. She relayed a few details to the emergency dispatcher and hung up, returning her attention to the two boys.

"We need to get him to hospital as soon as possible. Does anyone know if he's had a seizure before?" Asked the nurse.

"I don't think so, but Kurt would know. I can call him?" Suggested Sam. Tina returned and stood near Brittany, concerned and confused.

"Should probably call his parents first. Artie, how you doin'?" Asked the nurse.

"I probably need to be checked over too; they tipped me out of the chair," said Artie, stress and frustration evident in his voice.

"It's okay, we'll get you both looked over. Will, do you want to go with them until their parents can get there?" Asked the nurse. He nodded as four paramedics sprinted down the hall, medi-kits swinging as they moved. The nurse handed over to them, and pulled Brittany, Sam and Tina back away.

"You three should go back to class," said the nurse quietly.

"But we want to make sure our friends are okay!" Exclaimed Sam.

"I know you do, and right now, the paramedics are looking after them. The best thing you can do is go back to class," reassured the nurse. They watched as Blaine was wheeled out on a stretcher, Artie following behind on a second stretcher. Will followed them out, dialling a number he hadn't called for a while, hoping that the person on the other end would pick up.

"Burt? It's Will. There's been an incident at the school."

* * *

"He's going into surgery now," said Carole wearily, taking a seat next to Will and Burt. She'd been gone for nearly three hours, leaving Burt and Will to sit and wait together.

"What was the verdict?" Asked Will.

"A bleed on the brain, one that has been quite slow and missed in the last scan. He's got a large contusion on the back of his head, and it cause the bleed to worsen. He's also got a broken nose, and two broken ribs that punctured his lung. He was barely breathing when they brought him in, and we only had time to sign the paperwork before they rushed him into emergency surgery. I don't understand what happened," admitted Carole, exhaling heavily.

"I do," said Artie's voice. His mom pushed him into the quiet corridor, and stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay Artie?" Asked Will.

"Bruising to the knees, broken wrist, hairline fracture of the zygomatic bone," answered Artie's mom Nancy.

"It was Derek and Paul from the football team. Something about being suspended because of what they did before to Blaine, and they were pretty angry about it," explained Artie.

"They'll be reprimanded for this, you can be sure of it. Will we see you on Monday?" Asked Will. Artie nodded.

"I'm going to need a buddy to come with me to classes; I can't wheel myself anymore," said Artie, glancing down at his newly casted hand, already feeling helpless because of it.

"I'm sure Tina or Sam will help you out. You let me know if anything like this happens again, okay?" Artie nodded.

"Will do Mr Schue. Do you mind if I let the rest of the Glee Club know what happened? They've been asking about it, and I didn't know what to tell them," replied Artie awkwardly.

"Blaine's going to needs his friends for the next few weeks, moreso than ever before. You look after yourself too though," said Carole, looking at the young boy in front of her. Artie nodded.

"Don't worry Mrs H. I've got it covered." Nancy smiled at Burt, Carole and Will before wheeling her son down the hall to the elevator.

"Burt, you need to call Kurt, tell him what happened," said Carole, trying to stifle a yawn.

"He's gonna want to come back here, and I think he should stay in New York and finish up his last two weeks before he comes out here to spend some time with Blaine," answered Burt.

"He's an adult hon; you need to let him make his own choices. Isabelle is very reasonable, and she may even let him leave provided he works while he's back here," said Carole softly. Burt sighed heavily, running a hand across his face.

"Alright. I'll call him," he acquiesced, pulling out his phone. He dialled Kurt, heart heavy with the conversation he was going to have with his son. Kurt answered after the third ring, sounding breathless.

"Hey Dad! How are things?" Asked Kurt.

"Hey bud. Things, well, things aren't going great," answered Burt awkwardly, unsure of how to broach the conversation. Carole sighed, and indicated for him to pass her the phone.

"Kurt, sweetie? It's Carole. Blaine's been in a bit of an accident, and I though you should know," said Carole plainly.

"Oh my God, how bad? What happened?" Asked Kurt, already pulling his laptop towards him to find a flight back to Lima.

"He's in emergency surgery at the moment, so I'm not sure how he's doing, but as soon as I have some news on that front, I'll be sure to update you," promised Carole.

"Emergency surgery for what? What aren't you telling me?" Demanded Kurt.

"He was beaten up by the football team because Figgin's disciplined them for what they did to him four weeks ago. They got to Artie too; poor boy has a broken wrist and cracked cheekbone for all his troubles. Blaine didn't come off so lightly. He's got swelling in the brain, and they're trying to relieve the pressure, and a punctured lung that they need to re-inflate," answered Carole.

"I'm coming home," replied Kurt instantly.

"Sweetie, you need to work. At least talk to Isabelle before you make a deci…"

"No Carole. I promised Blaine a week ago that I would be there for him no matter what, and I meant it," snapped Kurt.

"Okay. Let me know when you're coming in, and I'll find someone to pick you up," replied Carole wearily.

"Thanks for understanding Carole." Kurt hung up, and Carole handed the phone back to Burt.

"He's coming home to see Blaine," she answered simply.

"Of course he is. Wouldn't expect anything else," answered Burt. He wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her close, and settled in to wait for news on the boy that meant so much to one of their own.

* * *

Five hours later, a scrubs-clad surgeon appeared in the hall to see them. Will had gone home, but promised to return in the morning. Burt and Carole had been joined by David and Wes, and Trent had gone to pick up Kurt from the airport.

"Mr Hummel?" Asked the surgeon. Burt's eyes snapped up to see the doctor, and he stood up abruptly, upsetting Carole from her seat.

"I'm Dr Murphy; I was the one who operated on Blaine. The surgery went well, he's in Recovery, and I'm not anticipating any further problems aside from a tendency towards headaches. We've fixed his lung, and at the moment he has a drainage tube in his side to help any excess fluid or air escape. I'm hoping to remove that in a few days once everything is healing well. He might be groggy for a few days; his intracranial pressure was through the roof, but plummeted as soon as we opened his skull. Ideally, we'd like to keep him here for close to a week, monitor how he's doing, but we'll see how he's travelling," said Dr Murphy warmly.

"When can we see him?" Asked Burt gruffly.

"Probably in an hour or so. I'll make sure one of the nurses comes down to get you," assured the doctor. He smiled at them once more before walking away down the hall.

"How on earth does a football team do that?" Asked David.

"McKinley is not known for it's safety in the halls," replied the high voice of a countertenor.

"Kurt," said David warmly. He stood up and lightly embraced the boy.

"Have you been in to see him yet?" Asked Kurt, dumping his bag. Trent stood in front of David and Wes, desperate to know something.

"He's in Recovery, which is good. We should be able to see him in an hour," answered Carole.

"Did we find out who did it?" Asked Kurt, voice tight.

"The football team, led by Paul and Derek," answered Burt.

"Seems Azimio taught his twin brothers well," snarled Kurt.

"Who's Azimio?" Asked Burt curiously.

"One of the main football jocks who would slushy the Glee Club. He was always there when David was threatening me, and it seems his younger brothers have inherited his homophobic prejudices," replied Kurt.

"It doesn't excuse what they did," added David.

"It doesn't, so what are we going to do about it? Figgin's already proved that he can't do anything, and Sue sure as hell won't help unless there's something in it for her, and I don't think he wants to go back to Dalton," mused Kurt.

"He can't," countered David.

"Why not?"

"He left, and he's no longer got his parents support. If he wants to go, then your Dad and step-Mom have to pay for him to go, and he's not on the full scholarship anymore, so it would be expensive," responded Trent.

"That boy gave up a full scholarship at a prestigious school just so he could come to McKinley to be with Kurt?" Asked Carole, eyes shining. Trent nodded, and Carole wiped her eyes.

"I don't know what else we can do to help that boy. We can't afford to send him back to Dalton, we already sat down and did the sums and it's not possible," added Burt.

"Carole, Dad, he'll be okay. It's a setback, sure, but Blaine has always managed to pull through. This time he's got the support of so many more people," replied Kurt confidently.

"Mr ad Mrs Hummel? You're welcome to come back and see him now," said a nurse, interrupting their moment. Carole stood up first, and put out a hand to Kurt.

"Come on, you need to see him too," said Carole softly. Kurt took her hand and followed his father and the nurse down the hall to Blaine's room, heart pounding in his ears. Burt entered the room first, taking in the young man laying in the bed. His head was wrapped, face bruised, ribs bandaged, sheets just covering his lower half.

"Dad, he's a mess," whispered Kurt. Burt clapped a hand onto

"I know Kurt, but he'll get through it. We'll get him through it."

* * *

Blaine woke up in a hazy world of pain, ribs screaming in agony as he struggled to breathe, brain anxiously trying to catch up. The last time he remembered waking up in such pain was after the Sadie Hawkins dance that put him into a coma, and it frightened him that he couldn't remember what happened. He forced his eyes open, wincing at the bright light. He tried to lift his arms to shield his eyes, and whimpered at the sharp pain the movement elicited.

"Hey, you're okay. What hurts?" Asked Kurt's soft voice.

"Light," whispered Blaine. Kurt stood up and pulled the curtains across the window, toning down the light to a warm glow.

"Better?" Asked Kurt. Blaine didn't answer, and Kurt returned to his side. He pressed the call button, and ran a hand down Blaine's cheek gently. A nurse and doctor knocked quietly on the door before entering the private room.

"Blaine? I'm Dr Harkness. Can you open your eyes for me?" She asked politely. Blaine forced his eyes open, tears springing into the corners as the dull light pushed shards of pain through his head.

"It's okay. You might find yourself light-sensitive for a few days. You have a severe concussion, and we had to operate to release the pressure in your brain. Do you remember what happened?" Asked Dr Harkness.

"No. I remember being in the hall with Artie and getting my textbook, but after that, nothing," reported Blaine. The nurse leaned over, changing the dosage on the morphine pump as the doctor moved down, checking over his ribs.

"You're doing fantastically considering how you came in three days ago. Your ribs are healing nicely, and the bruising seems to be abating," replied the doctor.

"How… long unt…il it stops… hurting?" Stammered Blaine.

"I've got the nurse bumping up your morphine for a little while, but we'll have to bring it down in a few days. You should feel better in a few minutes," said the doctor softly. The morphine worked its way through his system, and Blaine exhaled, relief coursing through his veins. Kurt sat next to him, watching as his disposition changed.

"We'll come back and check on you in a while; your boyfriend here has been anxiously waiting to see you," said Dr Harkness, grinning. The medical staff left the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt on their own.

"Hey you. I've been waiting to see those beautiful eyes," said Kurt softly. Blaine rolled his head to the side and glanced at Kurt.

"What happened?" Asked Blaine slowly. Kurt took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Paul and Derek, Azimio's twin brothers ganged up on you and Artie, and body slammed you into a locker. You had a seizure," said Kurt softly.

"Is Artie okay?" Asked Blaine wearily.

"Aside from a broken wrist, fractured zygomatic bone and bruising, he's okay," responded Kurt.

"That's good." Blaine patted the bed next to him. "Join me?" Asked Blaine quietly. Kurt nodded, climbing onto the bed carefully, situating himself beside Blaine.

"Is this okay?" Asked Kurt, stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Perfect." Blaine was quiet for a while, before slowly rolling over to face Kurt. "Did they shave my head?" Whispered Blaine, almost hopeful he was wrong.

"They did, but it's okay. It'll grow back, and I love you all the more," replied Kurt lovingly, leaning forward to kiss Blaine on the nose.

"I love you Kurt."

* * *

"So Blaine's okay?" Asked Tina, worried.

"Blaine is in a stable condition, and will be monitored for at least a week in hospital. Kurt has come back from New York to be with him, and he'll keep us posted as to how he's doing. In the meantime, both Paul and Derek have been expelled, and have been detained at the police station, and will be charged with assault," reported Mr Schuester.

"What are we going to do about nationals?" Asked Artie, cradling his hand.

"You're not going to be able to wheel yourself around on stage for this one, your cast won't be off in time. Blaine may not be back for a few weeks, and I don't even know if he's going to be able to sing," answered Mr Schue sadly.

"What if we got some of the Cheerios to come with us and work on a dance routine? We have enough strong singers in this group; if we practice now, we should be able to pull something together," said Sam, determined.

"What do you propose?" Asked Will.

"What if we did an a cappella quartet number as our original song, featuring Tina, Unique, Marley and Jake, then moved into our mash-up, and do it as boys against girls, then for our medley, showcase the Cheerios and their routine?" Suggested Sam.

"That's a fantastic idea! Brittany, Kitty, can you two talk to the Cheerios, work on a dance routine, and we can start working on harmonies and our medley," ordered Will. New Directions cheered the decision, all except Tina.

"This doesn't feel right," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Artie.

"Blaine has worked really hard to get back on his feet to help us get to Regionals, and it wasn't his fault that Kurt showed up and surprised him, and now we're planning to go on without him? I'd be devastated if you guys went on to compete at Nationals without me," exclaimed Tina.

"I think I agree with Tina, but we shouldn't throw away this chance. What if we dedicated this performance to Blaine?" Responded Sam.

"I think we should involve him as well, if he wants to," argued Tina.

"Now is not the time to fight about this. I'll talk to Kurt, see how Blaine's doing, maybe he would like to be involved, but I don't want to push him while he's recovering," responded Will. He glanced at his watch, before looking back at the Glee Club.

"We'll meet here on Friday at 4pm, and we can review what you've all been working on. Go home, and I'll see you all Friday." The group disbanded, and Tina walked out with Artie, Sam pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"Wanna go see Blaine?" Asked Tina.

"We should probably ask Kurt first. Blaine might not be up for visitors," answered Artie. Sam was way ahead of her, pulling out his phone to dial Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, it's Sam. How's Blaine doing today?" He asked quietly.

"He's a bit groggy, but I think a visit from you guys might cheer him up," answered Kurt honestly.

"Tina, Artie and I are coming to visit; would that be okay?" Asked Sam politely.

"Sure. I think Finn is coming too, and Carole and Dad. It'd be nice for him to know that Artie is in fact okay," added Kurt.

"We'll be there in half an hour." Sam hung up, and pushed Artie to his Mom's car.

"Do you think your Mom would be up to driving us?" Asked Tina. Artie nodded.

"I think so," he answered.

"Great. Hi Mrs Abrams!" Called Tina.

"Hi Tina, Sam. Good to see you both," replied Nancy warmly.

"Do you think you could drive us to the hospital Mom? We really want to see Blaine," asked Artie quietly.

"Sure sweetie. Let's get you strapped in, and we'll go see your friend," agreed Nancy. Artie transferred himself into the front seat of the small car, Nancy folding up the wheelchair and shoving it into the boot while Sam and Tina climbed into the rear seats.

"Thanks for driving Mrs Abrams," said Sam politely.

"It's not a problem. It's nice to know that boy has some friends who won't beat him up everyday," said Nancy, pulling out of the McKinley carpark.

"We've always tried to stand up for our friends where we could. I think we forgot that along the way after Blaine and Kurt had their fight," said Sam quietly, staring out the window.

"We all forgot that he was a person, and we didn't exactly make life enjoyable for him. I can't believe he's still our friend after everything that happened," added Tina incredulously.

"It sounds like Blaine has a heart of gold, and it would do you all well to try and remember that," said Nancy. She left them in their silence for nearly twenty minutes, before pulling up into the handicapped car space at Lima Memorial Hospital. The three young teens were quiet, each dwelling on their own thoughts. Nancy pulled out Artie's wheelchair and helped him transfer into it, before wheeling him into the hospital. Sam and Tina followed, not quite sure what to expect when they got to Blaine's room. Kurt met them outside, tired smile pasted on his face.

"Hi Tina, Sam, Artie. How are you doing?" Asked Kurt.

"How are  _you_  doing? You like you're about to faint," said Sam quietly.

"He's confused; he doesn't remember what happened, but he's definitely excited to see you," replied Kurt, ignoring the question. Tina slipped around Kurt and entered the room. Blaine was situated in the middle of the bed propped up slightly, dark bruising still developing across his chest and winding up over his shoulders. Tina clapped a hand to her mouth, not prepared for the shock of seeing her friend like that.

"God, Blaine," stated Sam, beyond any further coherent words. Tina slipped her free hand into Sam's and squeezed it tight, reassuring him.

"Hey guys. Artie, how's your hand?" Asked Blaine softly.

"Doing okay. Everyone's become my slave for the next six weeks, but it's cool," replied Artie.

"They're releasing me in a few days; I need to spend a week at home, then I can come back to school. Isn't that great?" Gushed Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry for everything that happened. It was my fault," blurted Sam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blaine, confused.

"I was the one that set the football jocks up to beat you up before you resolved everything with Kurt, and then they refused to listen when I asked them to stop, and I tried, I just didn't know they'd try and attack you again," apologised Sam, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I… I'd like it if you left now," said Blaine quietly. Sam nodded, and headed for the door, Artie and Tina behind him.

"I am sorry. You have to believe me," whispered Sam.

"Please go," breathed Blaine. Sam left, sprinting from the room, Tina behind him, pushing Artie. Kurt watched the three young Glee Club members leave, and walked into Blaine's room to find him fighting tears.

"Oh Blaine," murmured Kurt. He crossed the room and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around him carefully, Blaine sobbing into his chest.

"It's not fair. It's not fair."

* * *

"Honey, I really think you should take some more time off," encouraged Carole.

"I need to go back to school. Please," begged Blaine.

"Bud, I think Carole's right. You've only been out of hospital for two weeks, and you're still getting migraines. What are you going to do if you get a migraine at school?" Asked Burt.

"I'll take something for it. Please? I can't keep staying at home all the time. I need to go back," pleaded Blaine. Carole glanced at Burt and sighed.

"You can go, but call me if you do get a headache. I can come and pick you up," decided Carole. Blaine grinned at her before heading upstairs to get dressed, chucking books into his bag. He pulled on a beanie to cover the still growing fuzz on his head, and bolted down the stairs.

"At least let me drop you off," said Burt. Blaine nodded.

"Sure thing." The entire car ride over to McKinley, Blaine was vibrating in his seat. Kurt had returned to New York a few days ago to pick up some of his things and to hand in some work to Isabelle, and Blaine had quickly become bored in the house, having exhausted his and Kurt's DVD collection. Burt pulled up in front of McKinley, and Blaine sprinted out of his seat.

"See you when you get home kid!" Called Burt. Blaine ignored him and entered the glass double doors, inhaling deeply.

"Blaine! Blaine, it's good to see you back," said Marley warmly, Jake trailing behind her.

"It's good to be back Marley. Hoping I can get back into some school work, start to get back on top of things," said Blaine, smiling.

"Glee meeting after third period; you should come," said Jake, wrapping an arm around Marley's shoulders.

"I'll see how I'm going; I've got a lot of classwork to catch up on," admitted Blaine.

"It's good to see you back at least." The bell rang and students scattered to their homerooms. Blaine smiled, happy to be back, and headed to his homeroom with Mr Schue. He smiled at the Spanish teacher before taking his seat. Will marked off the names of his students before the bell rang again, signalling first period. He grabbed his bag, heading to his English class with Ms Atkins. HIs head winged a little, but he ignored, slipping inside the classroom and taking a seat towards the back. Ms Atkins waited for the class to quieten, then started her lesson on Romeo and Juliet, her voice grating against Blaine's already tender head. He pushed on, diligently taking notes. Forty minutes later, Blaine's head was starting to pound as the next bell rang, but still he forged ahead. Second period was calculus with Artie, and he was lucky that Artie had offered to take notes for him to keep him up to speed, and he worked through the problems on the board, squinting a little as he tried to read the board. His headache didn't abate, but it didn't worsen.

Third period was music, and Jake and Ryder were performing a piece for Mr Cunningham, one that involved vocals, guitar and drums. Blaine moaned a little and laid his throbbing head on the desk, just wanting to survive until after Glee, and then he'd call Carole. As soon as music had finished Blaine stood up to leave, then Ryder and Jake seized him by the arms, dragging him to the choir room.

"I need to go to my locker first," pleaded Blaine.

"No, you need to come to Glee first," said Jake, ignoring Blaine's pleas. They dragged him past Mr Schue and Coach Bieste and dumped him unceremoniously on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Please, I need my medication," begged Blaine, voice raw. His head pounded violently, and he could feel the nausea rising in his throat. He could barely focus enough to listen to Marley as she stood in front of the Glee Club, motioning at Blaine, and he dropped his head, hoping he could phase it all out. Two shots rang out, echoing throughout the school, and Marley froze.

"Spread out and get down," ordered Will. Shannon closed the door, flipping off the lights as Sam and Jake lifted Artie out of his chair and onto the floor. Blaine blindly tried to find his way across the floor, vision fading as the migraine took a firm hold. His arms gave out as he tried to crawl, and his face hit the floor, shaking up his already traumatised head. He whined in pain, the agony increasing dramatically.

"Blaine, be quiet," hissed Kitty.

"Oh God." Blaine felt the nausea win, and vomited over the choir room floor, chest heaving.

"That's disgusting," snapped Kitty. Will crept around to Blaine, pulling him closer to the wall.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Whispered Will.

"Migraine," muttered Blaine. He started gasping, the pain increasing tenfold as another sharp crack echoed through the school.

"Whatever you do, don't scream," urged Will. Artie pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and balled it up, tossing it to Mr Schue.

"It's clean. He could bite down on it and scream if he needed to," breathed Artie. Will nodded, passing it to Blaine.

"Bite down on it; it should help keep you quiet," said Will softly, stuffing the soft fabric into Blaine's mouth. He started screaming through it almost instantly, and Will felt his eyes tear up at the helplessness of the situation they were in. Two more shots echoed through the halls, and Kitty skittered across the room to the opposite corner where Unique was hiding.

"Mr Schue, Britt is missing. I need to go find her!" Exclaimed Sam.

"You can't; you'll put everyone at risk punkin'," replied Shannon.

"But Britt won't know what to do!" Snapped Sam.

"Sam, I'll go find her, but you need to stay here, and look after Blaine for me. Can you do that?" Asked Will. Sam didn't get a chance to answer as Blaine tensed up, his body seizing in response to the pain.

"Will, go. I'll stay here with Blaine and the others," urged Shannon. Will nodded, leaving Blaine with Shannon and Sam, hoping that he could somehow get them all through this. He opened the choir door carefully before sneaking out, tiptoeing down the hall. He held in the terror as he passed Lucille Atkins, the English teacher, a single shot through the chest, and continued on, knowing Brittany would have picked the easy place for her to hide. He headed for the bathrooms located near the gym, pushing open the girls bathroom door carefully. The metallic smell of blood was stronger in here, and he shoved his fist in his mouth as he found two students dead, one a Cheerio, the other a student Will recognised from the AV club. A small whimper pulled Will out of his moment, and he swung open the last cubicle door.

"Mr Schue," whimpered Brittany. He glanced at her leg, a gunshot graze near the knee, huddled up against the toilet, then kneeled down and pulled her close.

"Oh Britt, you're okay, you're okay. I'll get you back to the choir room," whispered Will.

"Sarah. He shot Sarah because she wouldn't be quiet, and Randy kept screaming, he wouldn't stop screaming," babbled Brittany. Will shushed her and lifted her easily, and headed out of the bathroom, checking the corridor before heading back to the choir room. A SWAT team member found them and ushered them back into the choir room quietly, indicating to his fellow team that he'd found more students in the room. Will lowered Brittany to the floor, and Sam crossed over, tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine stopped seizing two minutes ago, and he's unconscious," said Sam. He wrapped his arms around Brittany, pulling her close as she whimpered and tried to push away.

"I want San. Please, I want Tana," begged Brittany. Sam felt his heart break; he knew he was never really hers, but he had still hoped.

"I'll get her here once we get out of this, I promise." Brittany allowed herself to be pulled close as Will pulled off his shirt, pressing it against Britt's leg wound. She cried out and Sam soothed her.

"Will, please tell me we're getting out of here soon; Blaine's not looking good," said Shannon, worrying. Blaine was in the recovery position, his face stark white, occasional tremors coursing through his body.

"SWAT is out there. We'll get out soon, I know we will."

* * *

"How many need medical attention in here?" Asked a serious-faced SWAT member.

"Two; one student who has suffered a seizure unrelated to the shooting, and one student who was in the bathroom near the gym and has been shot in the leg," said Will calmly, his exterior not reflecting the utter terror that was starting to consume him.

"We'll get them out as soon as possible; is there an alternate exit out of this room?" Asked the SWAT leader.

"The other choir door leads out to a different corridor," suggested Will.

"I'll bring paramedics around that way, and we'll evacuate you through that door," decided the male. Will nodded, and glanced at Sam and Brittany. Her tears had subsided, but she was still hiccuping a little with each breath, mumbling under her breath. A team of paramedics joined them in the choir room, one pair crossing over to Blaine, the other joining Sam and Brittany.

"Hey, who's this?" Asked the female paramedic quietly.

"Brittany," answered Sam. Brittany had checked out of any conversation, murmuring Santana's name under her breath. The paramedic helped load Brittany onto a stretcher, disentangling her from Sam and inserting an IV drip.

"Brittany, we're going to give you some morphine now, to help ease the pain, and we'll get your parents to come in and meet you at the hospital, okay?" Reassured the female. Brittany didn't look at her, still staring past her.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sam.

"She's probably in shock. We'll look after her, don't worry," answered the male. Sam nodded as the paramedics lifted the stretcher up, wheeling Britt out of the room. Blaine's still body was moved next, paramedics monitoring his every movement, dosing him up on pain medication after a discussion with Shannon. Will sat back on his heels, looking at his Glee Club in various corners of the room, some still hysterical, all in differing states of shock. Shannon helped round them up, leading them out of the choir room and out onto the front lawn, Will bring up the rear. Emma spotted him and sprinted to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"They got the gunman; he was shot down by SWAT," murmured Emma. Will held her close, breathing in her soothing scent.

"Will! Will, where's Blaine?" Called Burt, jogging towards the teacher, Carole close behind him.

"He's been taken to the hospital," replied Will, glancing up at them.

"Oh God, not Blaine," whispered Carole, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

"No, no, he wasn't shot. He had a migraine, and it devolved into a seizure," explained Will calmly.

"We'll come see him later if he's feeling better," said Emma softly.

"He'd like that. What can we do to help?" Asked Carole.

"Most of the kids have parents coming to get them, but a few don't have anywhere to go. Sam's parents are travelling to come and be with him for a while, but we might need you to do us a huge favor," said Emma. A piercing shriek filled the air, and Marley collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Jake and Kitty tried to pull her up and away from the ambulance, but didn't succeed.

"Marley's mother was shot, and she didn't make it," whispered Emma.

"That poor girl," responded Carole sympathetically.

"Her father died when she was two, and she's got no-one else now, and we're trying to help her as best we can," said Emma. The mothering instinct in Carole was awakened, and she crossed the lawn to Marley, and pulled her close, shushing her gently.

"We could take her in for a while, wait for CPS to work out what they're going do with her," suggested Burt.

"Thank you. We're at a loss as to what's going to happen with her, and there's so much going on. We're offering counselling to all our students, and the school will be closed for a week while the police and SWAT go through and take evidence and clean up," answered Emma, voice thick with tears. Will kissed the top of her head.

"How are we going to get these kids through something like this?" Asked Burt quietly. Will spoke, voice harsh and raw.

"It's going to be tough, but we can do it."

* * *

Blaine came to in the hospital, Kurt at his bedside.

"What… what are you doing here?" Asked Blaine, soft and confused.

"Do you remember what happened?" Replied Kurt.

"My head hurt… did I pass out?" Asked Blaine.

"There was a shooting at McKinley, and you collapsed and had a seizure," explained Kurt.

"Is everyone okay? What about everyone else?" Queried Blaine.

"Brittany is next door, and has stitches holding her knee together. They're not sure if she'll cheerlead or dance again, but Britt is always optimistic and Santana is with her now. Rachel's at our place keeping Marley company; her Mom was shot, and she didn't make it. Carole and Dad have offered to take her in while CPS works out what's going to happen with her. Ms Atkins, a Cheerio called Sarah Davy and an AV club member, Randy McAllister didn't make it," said Kurt, counting off the people on his hand.

"Oh God. How did we survive that?" Asked Blaine, distressed. Kurt climbed on to the bed next to him, pulling him close.

"Because someone wanted you to survive that, and I'm really glad you did," whispered Kurt, kissing Blaine gently. Blaine broke down in tears and clutched Kurt tightly. He'd survived, but kids and teachers he didn't know very well hadn't.

"It's not fair," he breathed.

"I know it's not. You've got to attend counselling sessions as well," said Kurt softly. A soft knock echoed on the doorframe, and Blaine startled. Kurt soothed him, glancing at his Dad standing in the doorway.

"We can take you home in a couple of hours; the doctors have put you on some new medication, and Carole has said she's happy to supervise your new medication regime. I don't know if Kurt told you, but Marley will be staying with us for a little while. Finn's going to stay at Puck or Rachel's, and give Marley some space while she's with us," said Burt, hands in his pockets.

"Is everyone else doing okay?" Asked Blaine.

"Brittany will be released tomorrow; she's still in a bit of shock, but Santana is with her. Sam's gone home with his parents for a few weeks," answered Burt.

"We'll get through this Blaine; we've been through so much, and we can survive this, I promise," whispered Kurt. Blaine nodded, snuggling close to his boyfriend.

"I just wanna go home."

* * *

The next day, Blaine was situated on one of the Hummel lounges with Kurt behind him and Marley next to Blaine, and Brittany and Santana on the other lounge, Rachel and Finn on the floor, Puck and Kitty with them. Some Glee members had opted out of the gathering, preferring to spend time with their family. Kurt had put on a DVD in the background, but most of them were ignoring it, preferring to hold each other close.

"Yes," said Rachel suddenly.

"What?" Responded Finn, confused.

"I'll marry you," answered Rachel.

"You already said yes like, a year ago."

"I know that, but I'm ready now. We've been engaged for so long, and I'm ready for it. I could lose you at any moment, and I'm not ready for that," replied Rachel. Finn stood up abruptly, upsetting Rachel from his lap.

"I'm going for a walk," he said tersely.

"Finn, what did I say?" Asked Rachel, confused. Finn didn't respond, storming out of the house and slamming the front door.

"I'll go after him," said Puck, standing up. He followed his best friend out the front door and down the street, shoving his hands in his pocket in an attempt to ward off the cold.

"Finn! Slow down, for crying out loud!" Called Puck. Finn stopped suddenly, and Puck almost ran into him.

"What is your problem?" Demanded Puck.

"How can she just change her mind like that? I'd finally gotten used to the fact that maybe she'd never say yes, and then she just changes her mind?" Exploded Finn.

"She's frightened! Can you imagine if it had of been you in that shooting yesterday? If you'd died like that teacher, Marley's Mom, that AV kid or even that Cheerio? She's terrified of losing you Finn, because she's finally experienced the reality that life is short, and could end at any moment," snapped Puck. Finn backed away from him.

"What does that even matter? She's not considering me in this! How am I supposed to get married at a time like this?" Exclaimed Finn.

"It'll happen, and you know it. You two are meant to be together," explained Puck. Finn took another step back, and a car horn blared at him. He turned to see the car accelerating towards him, and froze like a deer in the glaring headlights.

"FINN!"

* * *

_Puck would always remember._

_The sound of flesh hitting metal at high impact._

_The crack of a skull hitting the tarmac._

_The sound of his own voice._

_Screaming._

_Sirens._

_Flashing lights._

_A police officer pulling him away._

_A paramedic assessing the situation._

_The final call being made._

_A terrifying phone call to Carole Hudson._

_Finn Hudson was gone._

_Forever._

* * *

It was a state of shock.

Too much had happened in one week.

Hiram and Leroy watched over their young daughter as she sat in their living room in shock, still in disbelief as to what had happened.

Carole locked herself in her bedroom and cried for both the husband and now the son she'd lost.

Burt did his best to pull together a funeral with Kurt and Blaine's help, Brittany doing her best to be of assistance as Santana lost all composure.

Finn was gone.

It was something none of them could have ever expected.

Suddenly, they had an outpouring of support from everyone Finn had ever met or helped out, and Kurt found himself overwhelmed with offerings of help for the funeral, which had become a combined funeral for all those lost in the shooting, as well as their beloved Finn.

Haverbrook School for the Deaf had offered their assistance in flower arrangements and in organising catering; Brittany supervised them as they set out food and arranged, proving herself more than capable of understanding sign language.

Dalton Academy offered their large school grounds and combined Crawford Country Day Hummingbirds and Dalton Academy Warblers choir for the service, and any other assistance they could give. Blaine co-ordinated their efforts, working closely with Trent, David and Wes to pull together the music for the event.

Kurt took care of everything else with his father, and was left trying to work out if the McKinley Glee club would want to put together some sort of tribute for the people they'd lost. He looked at the list of teachers available, and headed to the home of Will Schuester to ask for his help and guidance.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of Will's apartment door, knocking quietly. He hoped the teacher was home, hoped he'd be able to give some sort of guidance to a song choice, to if the glee club should even sing. Will opened up his front door, and enfolded Kurt in his arms.

"I am so sorry," whispered Will. Kurt broke down, sobbing against Will's jacket as he pulled him inside, sitting him on the couch. Emma brought in a box of tissues, handing them to Kurt.

"We… we're organising the funeral, and it's not just for Finn, its for everyone who died in the shooting, and I don't know if the Glee kids will want to sing, but they might, and I didn't know who else to ask, and I need your help," hiccuped Kurt.

"Calm down. Emma, could you get Kurt a glass of water please?" Asked Will softly. Emma nodded, and ducked into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. Kurt took it graciously, sipping the cool liquid.

"I'm sure most of the Glee kids will want to help out," reassured Emma.

"Dalton and Crawford are helping out with rest of the music, I just thought that New Directions might want to do something," said Kurt quietly.

"I'll round some of them up, see what they say. If they say no, it's okay. But leave it to me. I'll sort it out, okay?" Said Will firmly. Kurt nodded, and headed for the door.

"Thanks Mr Schue. Finn would have appreciated it." Kurt slipped out the door, trying to maintain his composure, and headed home, wanting a hug from Blaine. He pulled into the driveway, and found Trent sitting in his living room.

"Blaine's in his room. I didn't know where your dad or step-mom were, so David is upstairs with him in your room. I don't know if it's a headache or what, but he can't seem to stop crying," said Trent forlornly.

"Thanks. I don't know where Dad is, and Carole's probably still in her room. How are things going with Dalton and Crawford?" Asked Kurt.

"They sound beautiful. It's going to be a really special day Kurt, one that celebrates everyone," remarked Trent. Kurt nodded, and turned heel, heading up the stairs. He knocked on his own bedroom door, pushing it open. Blaine was on the bed, tears pouring down his face, hiccupping as he sobbed, and David rubbing his back gently.

"Thanks David. You and Trent are welcome to stay a while if you want," offered Kurt.

"We might just raid your DVD collection for a while, and we can order in pizza for dinner," said David quietly. He stood up and disappeared, pulling the door almost closed behind him.

"Is it your head?" Asked Kurt quietly. Blaine shook his head, trying to regain himself, but failing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kurt lay down next to him and pulled him close, running a hand up and down his back.

"It's okay. You're okay, I promise," breathed Kurt. Blaine sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, trying to calm down. Kurt just lay next to him, continuing to soothe him as best he could. After fifteen minutes, Blaine had settled a little. "Are you okay?"

"I fell asleep in the back of Trent's car, and I had a nightmare. You died Kurt," whispered Blaine, horrified.

"Oh honey, I'm still here, I promise." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead gently before pulling him close.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting so upset," replied Blaine.

"It's okay, it's not a problem at all. Trent and David are still here, do you want to come down? We're probably going to order in pizza; I don't know where Dad is, and Carole probably won't eat, and I think Marley is still in the guest room," said Kurt. Blaine nodded.

"Pizza sounds good. We need Marley to eat; she hasn't touched anything for the past few days," answered Blaine, sitting up and stretching.

"Probably to do with the fact that Jake hasn't spoken to her for three days, and he's changed his relationship status to 'single' on FaceBook. I don't think I'd handle it well either," replied Kurt.

"You order pizza for all of us, and I'll convince Marley to come out of her room," decided Blaine.

"Deal." Kurt sauntered off down the stairs, leaving Blaine by himself for a moment. He pulled on another jumper, feeling the cold more than usual, and headed down the stairs, taking a sharp right and knocking on the door to the guest room.

"Marls? You need to come out and eat. Please?" Begged Blaine. She opened the door, revealing her puffy face and bloodshot eyes.

"What does it matter? I've lost everything that matters to me," whispered Marley. Blaine took her hand and led her out of the tiny room.

"You've not lost everything; it feels that way. But Kurt, myself, Carole, Burt, New Directions, we will be here for you, no matter what. Sure, it seems hard right now, but we'll get you through," reassured Blaine. She allowed herself to be pulled to the loungeroom, and Blaine introduced her to David and Trent, both who were casually watching Grey's Anatomy.

"Seriously? Grey's Anatomy? Out of everything available to pick, you choose that?" Asked Marley, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat. Marley; pizza. What do you want?" Asked Blaine.

"Vegetarian is fine," she replied, taking a seat next to Trent. Blaine glanced at him quickly, and Trent nodded, understanding that he should keep an eye on her. Blaine disappeared from the room, and found Kurt in the kitchen, ordering pizzas.

"Vegetarian for Marley," added Blaine.

"Trent and Marley can share then; he requested the same thing. David on the other hand, requested enough meat to last him a century. I'll probably get a margherita and a Hawaiian-style too. We'll end up with enough to feed an army, but who cares; at least people will be fed," said Kurt nonchalantly. He picked up the phone to order the pizza, and Blaine pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you. Have I told you that recently?" Kurt blushed, and shooed him out of the kitchen. Blaine smiled at himself, and returned to the living room to find Marley and Trent cuddled up, grinning at Sandra Oh's antics. He took a seat in an armchair, curling up.

"Pizza should be here in twenty minutes," announced Kurt, taking a seat on Blaine's lap. He grinned at Blaine upon noticing Marley and Trent, before wrapping an arm around Blaine and cuddling close.

"We can survive this."

* * *

The day of the funeral dawned clear and bright. Carole finally ventured out of her room, dressed in a simple black dress and cardigan, eyes red and puffed. Marley was in black dress pants and shirt, one of her customary hats perched on her head. Blaine, Kurt and Burt dressed in suits, each making sure they were tidy for the day.

They drove out together to Dalton, the trip quiet and reflective. They pulled up into the carpark, Dalton and Crawford students helping people find seats, Haverbrook students flitting around to check flower arrangements. Burt was still amazed to see all the people that were there in remembrance of his son, and the people they'd lost a few days ago in the shooting. He marvelled at the fact that students from three rival schools were there in support of the McKinley students. Kurt and Blaine took a seat at the front, prepared to organise anything. One by one, different families joined the gathering, each quietly taking a seat. People Kurt hadn't seen for over a year were there; Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, just to name a few. People he thought wouldn't return to Ohio.

The funeral started at nine AM, the five coffins brought in by members of the Warblers. The congregation stood, watching as the pallbearers walked the coffins up the aisle, setting them down in a semi-circle out the front of the group. Before the officiant could open his mouth, the Warblers and Hummingbirds gathered at the front in a traditional choir setup. Wes stepped forward to the microphone.

"I know today isn't exactly a happy day for you, but today, we'd like to celebrate the full lives of the people we've lost. We are the amalgamate choir of Crawford Country Day and Dalton Academy, and we're going to perform 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen." Wes stepped back, and the Warblers and Hummingbirds opened their mouths, harmonising to the tune. Kurt lost himself in the music as the choirs harmonised, holding Blaine's hand tightly. They finished singing, and the officiant took over, and Kurt stopped paying attention, focusing on Blaine's hand in his.

"We're now going to have another musical item from two McKinley students." Kurt's head snapped up; he wasn't sure who had decided to perform, but he was definitely curious. Rachel and Marley walked to the front, holding each others hand in support.

"I didn't know they were going to sing," whispered Kurt to Blaine.

"They'll be amazing," responded Blaine. Rachel and Marley stood at the front of the large group, and Tina followed them up, heading for the piano. She picked up the extra microphone to introduce the pair.

"My name is Tina, and this is an item presented by Rachel and Marley called 'How to Say Goodbye' by Michael W. Smith." She put the microphone down and started to play the piano. Rachel started first, leading Marley into the composition.

" _Tell me when the time we had slipped away, tomorrow turned to yesterday and I don't know how_." Marley took over after Rachel, her voice quivering a little as she struggled to lift her voice.

" _Tell me what can stop this river of tears, It's been building up for years for this moment now_." She glanced at Rachel, wiping tears from her eyes as they sang the chorus together, voices cracking with emotion.

" _Here I stand arms open wide. I've held you close, kept you safe till you could fly_." Marley bent her head and let the tears fall, unable to sing any further. Kitty stood up from the back of the group and headed up the front to join Marley. Rachel looked close to breaking down herself, and Mercedes decided it was high time to intervene.

" _Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend, and how to harness up the wind and how to say goodbye_." Rachel finished her line, voice falling on the last note before Mercedes and Kitty took over, each winding an arm around their friends.

" _Tell me why, why does following your dreams, take you far away from me and I knew that it would_ ," performed Mercedes.

" _Tell me how to feel the space you left behind, and how to laugh instead of cry and how to say goodbye_ ," trilled Kitty's soprano voice.

" _Here I stand arms open wide. I've held you close, kept you safe till you could fly_ ," harmonised Mercedes and Kitty. They chose to sing the last line in unison, their own resolve against the torrent of emotions not holding out much longer

" _Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend, and how to harness up the wind and how to say goodbye_." Tina finished the final piano line before standing up, the five of them heading back down the aisle, each Glee member crying openly. The officiant stood up, and took his place at the microphone again.

"Some of the McKinley High Glee Club have requested they perform a song. If they can, I'd like it if they could take the stage now," offered the officiant. Blaine stood up, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Just breathe, okay? I'll be back," promised Blaine. Kurt felt his breath hitch as he watched his boyfriend join the group at the front, New Directions new and old organising themselves in the centre, Warblers and Hummingbirds behind them in a show of support. Kurt could see Quinn, Puck, Mike, Jake, Ryder, Joe, Sue Sylvester, Coach Bieste, Emma, Holly Holliday, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Unique, Santana, and he could feel the love and support emanating from them. They'd lost a friend and a brother, just like he had. The New Directions boys sang the opening lines, the Warblers supporting them harmonically.

" _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be_ ," they chorused. The ND girls and the Hummingbirds took over the second line.

" _Then I am still and wait here in the silence. Until you come and sit awhile with me_." The voices of three choirs rose together as one to sing the chorus, spine tingling harmonies complimenting each other.

" _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be_." There wasn't a dry eye in the audience as the music swelled, Hummingbirds and Warblers members mingling with the New Directions members, supporting them as they sang the second verse together.

" _There is no life - no life without it's hunger. Each restless heart beats so imperfectly. But when you come and I am filled with wonder. Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_." The music stopped for a second as Marley and Rachel walked down the aisle, and together they belted out the main melody of the chorus, leading in the three combined Glee choirs.

" _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your raise me up to more than I can be_." The choir slowed down, leading into the last line, which was sung in unison until the final note, which was chillingly harmonised amongst male and female alike, and Kurt could feel himself breaking down, tears streaming down his face just like his fellow club members.

" _You raise me up to more than I can be_."


	3. Taking The Long Way

_One more chapter before we get to the chapter that started it all! Don't like, don't read, you have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter Three - Taking The Long Way:**

Blaine and Kurt lay on their bed together, Blaine cradling Kurt close as they enjoyed each others company.

"I'm sorry about Nationals," whispered Kurt.

"We wouldn't have been very good. We were all so caught up in the shooting and Finn's death that we couldn't have faced Nationals the very next week; it wouldn't have been fair," replied Blaine, kissing Kurt's neck.

"I know. I still feel bad; you never got your turn at Nationals," responded Kurt, rolling over to face his boyfriend, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I guess you're just going to have to take me to LA to see the place for myself after graduation," teased Blaine.

"I could do that if you'd like," countered Kurt.

"I'm kidding. I would like to graduate in one piece though. That is my one wish," replied Blaine, rolling away to lay flat on his back. Kurt rolled on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms, glancing at Blaine.

"You know, the entire time we were fighting, I missed you beyond belief. I felt like I'd lost a limb, and I couldn't stop crying. Rachel got worried because I stopped eating, and I just lay on the bed and cried over letting you go," mused Kurt.

"I tried to commit suicide," responded Blaine, looking up at the ceiling. Kurt scrambled upright and looked at his boyfriend.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter," whispered Blaine, rolling away from Kurt.

"Blaine, it may not matter to you, but it matters to me. Tell me what happened," encouraged Kurt. Blaine rolled over to face Kurt, tears already streaming down his face.

"I missed you. Everyone except for Brittany hated me, and I was being picked on and I didn't feel like there was any worth to living. I left your parents and went home to mine, who promptly left because Dad had received a promotion and they were happy to leave me at home after I lied about doing an assignment. It was so much easier lying in my room and bleeding out, until David actually read the text message I'd sent him, and he and his Dad found me. I didn't want to live anymore!" Exclaimed Blaine, face red with exertion and emotion.

"Show me," whispered Kurt. Blaine glanced at him sideways.

"What?"

"Show me the wounds Blaine." Blaine rolled up his pyjama sleeves, revealing the thin horizontal cuts up each arm. Kurt flinched at the wounds, mentally trying to brace himself, while at the same time, trying to work out how he had missed the.

"I didn't matter to anyone," whimpered Blaine. Kurt pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"If you're ever feeling that low again, I want you to promise me that you'll come and talk to me, and if you can't talk to me because I'm the problem, I want you to talk to Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Carole, Dad, anybody. I don't ever want to lose you," whispered Kurt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," hiccupped Blaine. Kurt soothed him, wondering how he'd missed all of this.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too," replied Kurt. They lay together for another hour before finally deciding to get up. Kurt scurried off to make pancakes, and Blaine pulled on some clothes, pulling on a beanie over his still naked head. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders and sauntered out of the bedroom in search of Kurt. He bumped into Carole, who took one look at Blaine and pulled him close, hugging him tight. Blaine didn't question it, just allowed Carole the time she needed.

"Finn loved looking out for you. He was always talking about how he'd found you in the hall, and knowing you were safe meant a lot to him, and he loved you for what you did for Kurt," she whispered. Blaine hugged her back, wishing he knew what to say to her to help her through the grieving process. She kissed him on the forehead and allowed him to scuttle away to the kitchen, where Blaine found Burt and Kurt, the latter whipping up a batch of pancakes.

"I hope you're hungry," said Kurt cheerily, sliding a perfectly browned pancake onto a plate in front of Blaine. Blaine inhaled deeply before grinning at his boyfriend.

"At least I won't ever starve. These smell amazing, Kurt," gushed Blaine.

"Thank you. Eat up; we're going out for a while," said Kurt, passing Blaine the syrup. Blaine drowned his pancakes in sticky, sugary syrup and devoured them hungrily, savouring each bite. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend, and Blaine closed his eyes in bliss.

"If you're going to take that long to eat them, then we're never going to be able to leave today. Come on!" Exclaimed Kurt. Blaine finished his plate and stood up, dumping in the sink.

"You boys go out and have some fun; I'll do the dishes for you," offered Burt.

"Thanks Dad!" Exclaimed Kurt. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up, dragging him to the front door. "Bye Dad, bye Carole!" He called. Blaine stumbled after Kurt, still with no idea of what was going on, but happy to spend time with his beloved. Kurt unlocked the Navigator, and nudged Blaine into the passenger side.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Asked Blaine, smiling.

"Not telling," smirked Kurt. Blaine shook his head, glancing out the window as Kurt reversed out of the driveway.

"Not even a hint?" Begged Blaine. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." He continued driving, humming under his breath. They drove in near silence for twenty minutes until Kurt pulled up into Artie's driveway.

"Kurt? What are we doing at Artie's place?" Asked Blaine, confused. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door, cringing a little at the loud sound.

"Artie has most of the boys over for a day of playing Xbox. David, Wes and Trent are here as well, and I'm heading out with Santana, Britt, Marley and Kitty for the day. You're welcome to come with me if you'd like?" Replied Kurt hesitantly, unsure about his decision. Blaine pulled Kurt close, taking his hands in his own.

"I would love to spend the day with you, but only you. Rain check? Promise you can upgrade my wardrobe a little," teased Blaine. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the nose.

"Go, enjoy your boys. I'll see you at five, or text me if Wes or David are going to drive you home." Blaine nodded before heading inside. Kurt smiled to himself before getting back into the Navigator and backing out of the driveway, heading for the local mall. He'd promised to go out with the girls for a while, spend some time shopping, cheer Marley up a little, and find something new for his wardrobe. They'd tried to convince Rachel to come with, but she'd refused to get out of bed.

Kurt was going to change that.

* * *

"Hi Kurt, it's good to see you," said Hiram Berry, opening the door wider to allow Kurt inside.

"Marley's room is down the hall, and Rachel's is across from her. Thank you for coming," said Leroy wearily.

"She still refusing to come out?" Asked Kurt, stepping inside the door.

"She's not come out for three days. I don't know how else to help her," said Hiram, fretting.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out," said Kurt confidently. He marched down the hall, knocking on Marley's door first.

"Marley? You ready?" Called Kurt. Marley's door opened, and she stepped out in comfortable jeans, converse and a hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm good. Is Rachel still in her room?" Asked Marley tiredly.

"Not if I can help it. Rachel Barbra Berry! You get out here this minute!" Yelled Kurt through the door.

"No!"

"Would Barbra lay on her bed all day and cry? Would Patti LuPone allow her sorrows to bring her down? I don't think so. Now hurry up and get dressed; we're going out," ordered Kurt. He heard nothing for nearly ten minutes, before Rachel's door opened, and she stood in front of him, arms wrapped around herself, cheeks flushed pink, eyes swollen and red from crying.

"That was mean," she said quietly.

"I know, but you can't stay in this funk forever; it'll kill you. All I'm asking for is a few hours, just to enjoy the company of friends. I'm not asking you to forget," replied Kurt kindly. Rachel nodded, and allowed herself to be led out of the house and into Kurt's car.

"So Marley, what's it like living with the Berry's?" Asked Kurt, pulling out of the driveway and heading for the mall.

"It's quiet. I miss my Mom, like, so much, but Hiram and Leroy have been amazing," answered Marley.

"That's good. Carole was really upset that you couldn't stay with us, but CPS already made the decision, and with Finn's accident, they decided that taking on another charge was probably not for the best idea," explained Kurt, taking a right turn.

"I love you guys, but there was so much going on in your house, so much crazy, that it's nice to have some quiet," mused Marley. Kurt pulled into the carpark and killed the engine.

"I'm still here if you need to talk," said Kurt quietly, turning to face both girls. They nodded, each lost in their own grief. Marley pulled open the door and climbed out of Kurt's car, Rachel not far behind her. Kurt sighed and followed the pair into the shopping complex, spotting Mercedes almost instantly, flanked by Santana and Brittany, the latter on crutches. Kitty and Unique stood to the side, feeling awkward, but embracing Marley as soon as they saw her.

"Boo, it's good to see you," said Mercedes warmly.

"Thanks for coming. Britt, you're looking good, how's your knee?" Asked Kurt.

"Tana is looking after me. It's getting better, Lord Tubbington said so," said Brittany confidently. Santana smiled at her girlfriend, kissing her briefly on the cheek. Kurt glanced around the group, and grinned at the gathered girls.

"Well, we're here to get our retail therapy on, so let's go!"

* * *

"Pow! You're out Puckerman, hand it over to Evans," called Artie, grinning.

"Someone want to take mine? I need a drink," said Blaine.

"I'll take it. I'm looking forward to whipping Sam's ass," said Trent eagerly, pushing Blaine to the side to take his controller. Blaine shuffled back and stood up, rubbing his temples while heading to the kitchen in search of water. He flinched at the bright light before finding a glass and filling it with liquid, sculling it in seconds. He headed back to the rec room and joined the boys on the floor, feeling the nausea in his stomach starting to roil. Artie cranked the volume on the round of whatever it was they were now playing, and Blaine felt the pain in his temples climb up a few notches. He moaned, drawing his knees to his chest and dropping his head down, trying to control the migraine symptoms.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Asked Wes. Blaine shook his head, regretting the movement as his stomach revolted and he threw up over himself.

"Oh God. Blaine?" Asked Artie, pausing the game and flipping on the main lights. Blaine whimpered as the light stabbed the back of his retinas, blinding him. He started sobbing, clearly uncomfortable as David jumped up and flipped the lights back off.

"Blaine, what can we do to help?" Asked David softly. Blaine retched again, nothing coming up, still sounding pained.

"Kurt," he choked, reverting back to sobbing. David stood up, ushering the group out of the rec room and into the kitchen, leaving Wes to manage Blaine.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Artie, confused.

"Looks like a migraine; he hasn't had one for a few weeks, but looks like the lights and noise may have set one off. Trent, can you find Artie's Mom, get us some towels to clean up Blaine and the floor?" Asked David, pulling out his phone. Trent disappeared out of the room, and David dialled Kurt, willing him to pick up.

"Let me guess; Blaine won't stop singing?" Laughed Kurt as he answered his phone.

"Um, no, he's currently on the floor here at Artie's house, throwing up and sobbing. I think he's got a migraine," replied David seriously.

"What? I'm on my way back now. Can you find out if someone can drop Rachel and Marley home?" Asked Kurt, sounding rushed.

"Trent or Sam can drop them home. We'll sort that out when you get here. Do you want me to call your Dad and Carole, let them know?" Asked David.

"Please. I've got to hang up, but let Blaine know I'll be there soon, okay?" Pleaded Kurt.

"I'll let him know. Drive safe." David hung up on Kurt, and turned to face the boys.

"Kurt's coming here to pick Blaine up, and needs someone to drop Marley and Rachel home. Anyone able to help?" Asked David.

"I can drop them home if that helps," offered Sam.

"That would be great. I'm sorry for ruining your games day," apologised David.

"Friends get sick, it's a fact of life. I'm just glad he's got friends looking out for him. We weren't the best of friends for a little while there, and I'm glad you, Wes and Trent were there to look out for him," said Artie quietly.

"Blaine wouldn't hurt a fly, and it struck me as hard to believe that you guys would take sides. He was friends with all of you, no matter what, looked out for all of you, took a slushy for Kurt, helped you all to get to regionals and then nationals. How could you turn your back on him after that?" Asked David. Artie looked through the doorway into the rec room, watching as Wes and Trent endeavoured to look after Blaine.

"I don't know man. I don't know."

* * *

"Blaine? It's Kurt honey. We're going to get you home; Carole's got some medication for you, and the house is quiet, okay? Wes is going to come home with us so we can get you inside," reassured Kurt softly. Blaine kept his eyes closed, and felt his world shift as Wes and David lifted him to his feet. He heard footsteps and doors opening as he moved, before feeling the leather seats of Kurt's Navigator underneath him. He leaned against Wes and flinched as a door slammed. He heard Kurt get into the drivers seat and the door closing a little quieter, before the engine roared to life. He settled against Wes, slightly nauseous, hoping to hold it in until he got home. Wes anchored him until he felt the car move up a slight incline, realising they were home. He sagged visibly, feel the car door open and close as Kurt got out, then hearing Carole and Burt's reassuring voices as his door opened.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you inside," whispered Carole. Blaine shuddered before heaving his stomach over the driveway. Burt's large hand was at his back almost instantly, soothing him as he choked and sobbed.

"It's alright bud. Come on," urged Burt. He and Wes held Blaine between them and lifted him into the house, taking him straight to the guest room. The curtains had been closed, the bedcovers pulled back, a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table. Burt set him down on the bed, Wes pulling away, and Kurt shuffled into the bedroom, carrying Blaine's pyjamas.

"I'll get you changed and you can get some sleep," breathed Kurt. Blaine nodded gently, allowing Kurt to undress him and change him into the warm clothes before handing him the glass of water and the pills. Blaine swallowed the pills and handed Kurt the glass, before falling back against the bed. Kurt covered him with the blankets and turned off the light, sneaking out of the room and pulling the door closed.

"Is he okay?" Asked Wes quietly.

"It's a migraine sweetie. He's in pain, but once he's slept, it may settle. He hasn't had one for a while," explained Carole, leading them out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"He was so upset and sick. Are you sure there's nothing else going on?" Asked Wes, taking a seat.

"There's nothing else going on. He was having them before the shooting, and they've said he will have residual migraines for quiet a while, even though they relieved the pressure in his last surgery," responded Burt. Kurt passed Wes a glass of water before taking a seat next to him.

"All that over a headache? I'd hate to see him when he's really ill," mused Wes.

"Thanks for staying with him. He'll be right again in a few hours, but he'll be really embarrassed and upset that he ruined everyone's day," replied Kurt, a hint of a smile on his lips. Wes nodded.

"I'll get David to come pick me up. Give our best to Blainers."

* * *

"I couldn't even survive a games day! How am I supposed to survive New York and finishing school and everything else I have to do without collapsing because of a freaking headache?" Demanded Blaine.

"You'll be fine; you've barely had a headache since then, and you've been focussing fine in school. They said the migraines would still be there even after the surgery, and you've been managing them. Come and sit with me; Isabelle's letting me work from home so I can spend time with you," said Kurt, patting the bed next to him.

"I've only got three days left of high school, and I haven't heard back from any of the universities or colleges I applied for. What if I don't get in?" Asked Blaine pitifully, curling up against Kurt.

"Well, I happen to know that a letter arrived in the mail today for you, Mister Blaine Anderson. It's on my desk," replied Kurt, indicating the large envelope on his desk. Blaine scrambled up and grabbed the envelope before sitting on the bed cross-legged, facing Kurt.

"What if I don't get in?" He whispered.

"I will still love you, no matter what," reassured Kurt. Blaine nodded, ripping open the stiff envelope and withdrawing the letter within.

"'Dear Mr Anderson; I am pleased to congratulate you on behalf of New York University in the success of your application for the 2015 program.' Oh my God Kurt, I got in!" Exclaimed Blaine, beaming from ear to ear.

"Congratulations! You're coming to New York with me!" Squealed Kurt. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt full on the lips, pulling him close. Kurt reciprocated, savouring the taste of his lover before pulling away.

"You are the best boyfriend I have ever had. I love you," said Blaine softly.

"And I love you. Come graduation, we're heading to New York to celebrate. We do need to find a new apartment though; Rachel doesn't want to move back into Bushwick," explained Kurt.

"Do we have to move in with Rachel? Honestly, I can't say she's my favourite person in the world," complained Blaine.

"Santana and Britt were talking about moving out with her instead, so I think it might be safe to say that we could find our own place without putting Rachel out. You got into NYU!" Exclaimed Kurt, grinning. Blaine blushed, exceedingly happy with himself. Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs to the kitchen, where Carole was finishing dinner.

"Blaine's got news," blurted Kurt.

"Oh? What is it honey?" Asked Carole, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and turning to face Blaine.

"I got into NYU!" Exclaimed Blaine, flashing the letter to Carole.

"Oh Blaine, congratulations! Burt! Burt, hurry up and get in here!" Called Carole.

"What? What's going on?" Asked Burt, jogging into the kitchen.

"I've been accepted into NYU," explained Blaine.

"Carole, whatever you're cooking for dinner, I hope it can be kept for tomorrow, because we're going out to dinner!" Decided Burt. Blaine shook his head.

"As much as I appreciate that, I would prefer to have what Carole's been cooking. I'm starving, and it smells amazing, and if we go to a restaurant, then we're going to have to wait for food, and I just don't think I can do that," said Blaine seriously. Carole pulled him into a warm hug, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," whispered Carole. Blaine hugged her back tightly before pulling away.

"I'm starving. Can we eat?"

* * *

Kurt sat in the main auditorium of William McKinley High School, jiggling his leg as he waited for proceedings to start. Principal Figgins stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat before tapping on the microphone.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. I'd like to welcome you here today to the graduation of the senior class of 2014. Before we do that, I'd like to welcome our 2014 Salutatorian, Tina Cohen-Chang to take the microphone." Principal Figgins stepped down, allowing Tina to step up in her robes.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to this solemn and joyous occasion. It has been a long four years, but here we are, ready to graduate. We worked hard to get to this point, but we didn't do it by ourselves. We owe a huge debt of gratitude to the following people. To our teachers, thank you for so unselfishly sharing you time, talent and knowledge with us. Yes, we know it was your job to do it, but what you did for us went beyond the call of duty. You took the time to explain assignments, sometimes repeatedly because we weren't paying attention. You allowed us to come to your classroom after school for extra help when you could have gone home to spend time with your family. You put in the effort to make lessons more interesting so we wouldn't just tune out. You demanded excellence from us whether or not we wanted to give it. You set the bar high and challenged us to live up to it."

"To our parents, thank you for supporting us in more ways than it's possible to count. You dragged us out of bed each morning, made sure we were fed and clothed for school. You herded us out the door to the bus stop or drove us to school yourselves. You helped us with homework, paid our class fees, and listened to our complaints. You came to our plays, attended our sporting events, and chaperoned our dances. You commiserated over our daily dramas, but you tried to give us enough space to learn how to work things out for ourselves. These are just a few of the thousands of ways you've supported us on our journey."

"To our coaches and advisors, thank you for making school about more than just classwork. Through sports, we learned how to power on through adversity and give it our best effort, win or lose. We learned the importance of discipline and good sportsmanship. Through other activities like participating in clubs, school plays and service projects, we learned how to work closely with others to achieve a common goal, and we had a lot of fun doing it."

"To our custodial staff and lunchroom attendants, thank you for keeping our school clean and safe. You know better than anyone else what slobs we've been. You actually deserve some kind of medal. To our principal, vice principal and all the office staff, thank you for keeping things running smoothly so our teachers could concentrate on us. We're better off for it. To our guidance counselors, thank you for listening and trying to keep us on the right track for graduation. Without your help, some of us might not be graduating today."

"As you can see, behind each graduate there must have been at least a dozen people providing support in at least a dozen ways. The best way we graduates can show our gratitude is to make the most of the opportunity we've been given, and go forward into the world with the intention of making it a better place for the generations that follow us. We'll pay that debt of gratitude forward. Thank you." Tina stepped back from the microphone, eyes glistening as the audience applauded. Blaine watched as the events proceeded, no longer paying attention to what was going on, other than when he was called up the front to receive his diploma. Once everyone had their paper in hand, Principal Figgins cleared his throat, glancing out at the audience.

"Before we close, I'd like to invite our Valedictorian Blaine Anderson to come to the microphone." Blaine stood up, nervous as he clutched his speech in his hand. He walked up the steps, straight for the podium, and stood behind the microphone, smile on his face.

"My fellow students, we only arrived here four short years ago, and now it's already time to leave. How did it all go so fast? It seems like only yesterday that we were skinny little freshmen fighting with the locks on our lockers, trying to figure out where our next class was, and looking generally clueless to all the upper classmen. Now we are the upperclassmen, the seniors who stand here ready to graduate and move forward in the world. Yet at this seminal moment, we can't help looking back." Blaine looked down at his cards, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"How do we measure the time we've spent in high school? In the beginning, we measured it in class periods, counting down the day to eventual freedom. As the days and weeks passed, we measured it in semesters, and later in years as we moved from being those clueless freshmen, to becoming sophisticated sophomores who thought they had it all figured out. By the time we reached our junior year, we were confident that we were prepared to take over for the graduating seniors, and we couldn't wait to 'rule the school.'" Blaine glanced at Kurt, taking in his beautiful smiling face.

"And now here we stand. Our rule is over, and it's up to the next class to step into our shoes and take over. I know that as I look out at all of you, I will measure my time here in a much different way. I will measure it in all the friendships I've enjoyed these last four years. Some were pretty casual and others were much closer, but I'll remember each one fondly, as I'm sure you all will, too. And when many of our high school memories begin to fade, that's how we'll ultimately measure the time we spent here, not in periods or semesters or years, but in the friendships that we made and the times we shared together. Congratulations class of 2014. We made it!" The graduating class cheered loudly, standing up and applauding Blaine. He grinned, glancing at his friends in the audience, before his eyes landed on Kurt. His boyfriend was smiling from ear to ear as he clapped, and Blaine felt like his heart could have burst with the love he had for him.

"I give you the graduating class of 2014!" The New Directions moved to take the stage, new and old gathering on stage to sing for one last time. Marley took the lead, singing Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'.

"Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start." She smiled at the graduates, tears in her eyes. Ryder and Jake took the next line, harmonising easily.

"They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, and that's fine by me." They grinned as the entire Glee club joined in for the chorus and the next verses.

"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost. I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands. Hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any plans." The graduating seniors took the next verse before the entire choir sang the last verse in complete harmony.

"Wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize." Blaine wiped away a tear, realising he would be leaving new friends behind when he moved on to New York.

"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost."

* * *

"Kurt, I know we're in New York, but where on earth are we going?" Asked Blaine, almost intimidated by the sheer amount of people shuffling their way through the city.

"It's a surprise. I promise though, you'll love it," reassured Kurt, clasping Blaine's hand in his as Kurt hailed a taxi. One appeared fairly quickly and the pair clamoured inside.

"70 Haven Avenue please," asked Kurt.

"What's there?" Asked Blaine.

"Don't you worry yourself, you'll love it. Dad, Carole, Cooper, David and Wes helped me sort it out for you, and I'm pretty sure you'll love it," replied Kurt. The taxi wove its way throughout the city, wending through traffic. After twenty minutes it pulled up in front of 70 Haven Street. Kurt paid the driver before heading for the doors.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Asked Blaine. Kurt didn't reply, just led Blaine to the second floor, standing in front of 2C. He handed Blaine a key.

"Open it," instructed Kurt. Blaine glanced at him before inserting the key, swinging open the door.

"Oh my god, Kurt, this is amazing!" Exclaimed Blaine, almost speechless. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and led him inside.

"So Dad and Carole bought us an apartment, and all your friends and family helped furnish it, as well as helping me get one of these here," said Kurt. He pointed to the study, and Blaine peeked inside. A sleek upright piano stood in pride of place in the study, shelves and desk to the side.

"This is a present from Hiram and Leroy, and Cooper helped outfit it with what he thought you would need. This is your room, for you to focus on your studies. The second bedroom has all my stuff in it," said Kurt, beaming. Blaine turned back to him and pulled him close.

"You are amazing. I would never have expected this in my wildest dreams," whispered Blaine.

"It's a half hour trek to get to NYU, but for our own place, I think it's worth it," said Kurt, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"What about NYADA and Vogue? How far will you have to travel?" Asked Blaine, standing back from Kurt. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a red flush colouring his cheeks.

"I haven't been completely honest with anyone recently. I haven't been at NYADA. I've been at Parsons School of Design," said Kurt sheepishly.

"What? I thought you got into NYADA!" Exclaimed Blaine.

"I was already studying at Parsons when I had my second audition, and I survived two weeks before I realised it wasn't something I was happy doing. I returned to Parsons, and have been placed in their accelerated program, and I've got a year left before I'm finished," explained Kurt.

"That's… that's amazing! Have you told your Dad?" Asked Blaine incredulously.

"Not yet. I wanted to prove that I could do something, and he did everything to help me realise my dream of NYADA, and it feels like I'm throwing it back in his face by going to Parsons. I'm so happy there; my work at Vogue counts as an internship and extra credit, and I've met so many new people," answered Kurt earnestly.

"Believe me, I am just as happy for you. I can't wait to see your final fashion show!" Exclaimed Blaine. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the nose before pulling back to smile at him.

"Your stuff's been delivered; let's go pack it into our new walk-in wardrobe."

* * *

The weeks passed by uneventfully for Kurt and Blaine, each becoming accustomed to sharing space with the other while trying to study. Blaine cooked dinner Tuesday, Friday and the weekends, the nights he finished classes early or didn't have any, and Kurt took care of dinner Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursday. It worked well for both of them, each still getting to spend time with each other when they could.

It changed once they entered second semester, and Kurt started to get busy with his final fashion show. Blaine came home one Monday night to an empty house and no food.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you here?" He called. He pulled out his phone, checking for messages, and found nothing. He walked through each room of the house, looking for his boyfriend, and wondering if he was missing some event. Once he came to the conclusion that Kurt wasn't in their apartment, he dialled the ever familiar number.

"Kurt speaking."

"It's Blaine. Where are you?"

"At Parsons, working on a project. Why?" Asked Kurt, clearly distracted.

"I thought you would have been home by now. You do realise it's nearly eight-thirty, right?" Responded Blaine.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get this done, and I can't concentrate at home with you there. Order in some takeout, and I'll be home in an hour, okay?" Promised Kurt.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home." Blaine hung up the phone before dropping it on the bench. He decided against takeout, knowing they couldn't really afford it, and decided to make a batch of spaghetti. At least then Kurt could still have some when he came home, and it would be healthier for him than any takeout. He finished his meal and cleaned the kitchen, tidying the place up before glancing at the clock and heading to bed, needing to get up early in the morning to make his first lecture.

Kurt arrived home at eleven-thirty and clanged around in the kitchen, waking Blaine. He stumbled out of the bedroom, hair mussed, and glared blearily at Kurt.

"I have to leave at seven-thirty in the morning to make sure I can make a class at eight, and you're crashing around in the kitchen. Could you keep it down, please?" Asked Blaine.

"I'm just trying to find whatever you ordered in so I can have something to eat and go to bed!" Replied Kurt forcefully. Blaine stomped over to the fridge, wrenching open the door and pulling out a bowl of pasta.

"Here! I didn't order in because I knew you'd fuss about all of the additives and preservatives so I made your favourite spaghetti dish because I thought you enjoy coming home to that, and I thought you would be home hours ago like you promised!" Snapped Blaine. He threw the bowl on the bench before stomping out of the room and back into the bedroom, laying back down and trying to fall asleep. Half an hour later, Kurt crept in, changing quickly and tucking himself under the blankets, pulling Blaine close.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, tugging the blankets closer to himself. Kurt let him be, hurt that he couldn't lay with his boyfriend. He resolved to speak to him in the morning once he'd had some sleep.

* * *

It didn't resolve itself; Blaine came home for three weeks with no sign of Kurt, and had taken to eating meals by himself and Skyping David or Wes.

"It's not like I'm upset that he's spending the time away from home; I get that he needs to do that for his degree. What frustrates me is he doesn't tell me that's he's staying out, or when I call to find out where he is, he tells me he'll be home in an hour and doesn't come back for three! I can't decided if he lives here or at Parsons," explained Blaine one night.

"If you ever want company, we're only a couple of streets away, and we can be over there with the biggest pizza you've ever seen and the entire X-Men DVD set, and we can keep you company!" Exclaimed Wes excitedly.

"I want Kurt! No offence to you guys, but I'm dating him, not either of you. I miss spending time with him, and he seems to get angry every time I question him over what's going on, and I don't understand why," said Blaine quietly. He drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"If things are really bad, you need to confront him about it, tell him how you're feeling, otherwise he'll never know," said Wes quietly. Blaine nodded.

"Thanks Wes. Say hi to David for me." Blaine closed the laptop, ending the conversation, and flipped on another episode of Criminal Minds. He glanced at the time on his phone before switching off the TV; it was nearing midnight, and he had a presentation due in the morning. He tidied up the lounge room and kitchen, packing up his books and flipped off the lights, leaving one on in the lounge room so Kurt could at least find his way inside. He crawled into bed, pulling a pillow close, and started to cry.

_He missed Kurt._

* * *

"You're never home, and when you are home, you're distracted! I thought we were supposed to be in this together, and I feel like I've got no support from you at all!" Exclaimed Blaine angrily.

"I'm not home because I'm finishing a major design assignment in prep for a fashion show! This is eighty percent of my final marks! If I don't do well in this, I could fail and have to repeat the entire year again!" Exploded Kurt.

"I'm beginning to feel like this fashion show means more to you than I do. You never call, you don't speak to me anymore, and when you do come home, it's to get angry at me because I didn't order the takeout food you wanted, or because I decided to home cook a meal and you didn't like it, or to complain that I play my music too loudly! I can't win with you Kurt, and I don't know what to do anymore!" Responded Blaine angrily.

"I want you to support me! The same way I supported you through everything that happened to you-"

"But you weren't there at my lowest point! God Kurt, for someone who is so smart, sometimes you are so naive!" Snarled Blaine through gritted teeth. He stormed into the bedroom, pulling out a duffle bag and dumping it on the bed. He pulled open drawers, dropping bundles of clothes into the bag before zipping it up and heading for the front door.

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Asked Kurt, voice higher than normal.

"I need some time to think, away from you." Blaine walked out the door, leaving Kurt behind, trying to hold in his own tears. He pulled out his phone and dialled Wes, walking through the cold streets of New York.

"Blainers! What up?" Asked Wes cheerily.

"I need some time to think away from Kurt. Can I stay with you and David?" Asked Blaine.

"Sure. Do you need one of us to come pick you up?" Replied Wes, voice serious.

"No, I think I'll walk. I need the time to think," responded Blaine.

"Alright. I'm sending David out now to get pizza and garlic bread, and I'm pulling out the X-Men DVDS. I'll see you in twenty minutes." Wes hung up and Blaine continued trudging through the streets, ignoring other pedestrians as he walked. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he ignored it, knowing it was Kurt calling him, or Burt, or Carole. He knew Kurt would have called them straight away, and wasn't interested in talking to anyone. He made short work of the path in front of him and found himself in front of Wes and David's apartment. He buzzed their intercom and waited patiently in the foyer. David stepped out of the elevator five minutes later, and beckoned Blaine.

"I'm sorry that you and Kurt are fighting. I've got your favourite tijuana pizza upstairs and Wes is trying to hook up the DVD player to the surround sound, and we've pulled out the fold-out for you. You can stay as long as you want, we don't mind," said David. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and David led Blaine down the hall to 4B. David pushed open the door and Blaine inhaled, almost collapsing with relief.

"Woah there Blainers, found your sea-legs did you?" Asked Wes, appearing next to Blaine and helping keep him upright.

"This will be the first time in over a month I haven't had to worry about what we're going to have for dinner," whispered Blaine, and Wes suddenly found his arms full of a crying young man, clearly suffering. Wes led him to the fold-out and sat him down, David heading for the kitchen and returning with a glass of water.

"It's okay. You're okay," reassured Wes quietly, rubbing his back as Blaine sobbed. After a few minutes the tears subsided to hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," apologised Blaine.

"It's alright. Do you want to talk?" Asked David, squatting down in front of Blaine.

"Not right now. Can we eat first?" Asked Blaine quietly. David nodded and stood up, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Of course we can. Come out to the kitchen."

* * *

"I'm going home to see Kurt," announced Blaine almost a week later.

"He hasn't even called to apologise!" Exclaimed Wes.

"And he's probably under a huge amount of stress because of the final fashion show! I'm not planing on staying long, just enough to grab a few textbooks and some extra clothes," responded Blaine.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. I want to make sure you don't do something stupid," replied Wes. Blaine shrugged.

"Fine by me. Come on, it's a twenty minute walk." Blaine and Wes left the apartment together, strolling through the streets before arriving in front of Blaine and Kurt's apartment block.

"Wow. You guys live in this? This looks amazing!" Marvelled Wes.

"Wait until you see inside. Come on." Wes followed Blaine inside, taking the stairs to the second floor and stopping in front of 2C. Blaine fished out his keys, unlocking the front door.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you home?" Called Blaine tentatively. He heard a low moan coming from the kitchen, and dropped his bag, turning the corner. "Kurt!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Wes quickly.

"Kurt, what happened?" Asked Blaine softly, stroking Kurt's hair. He took in the bruised flesh near his eye, the unnatural angle that his wrist was resting in, and the darkened circles under his eyes, a clear indicator of a sleep debt.

"It's not good enough," rasped Kurt.

"Shh. The paramedics will be here shortly and we'll get you patch up again, okay?" Promised Blaine.

"I'm going to go let the paramedics in," said Wes quietly, leaving the pair.

"I'm sorry Blaine," apologised Kurt, voice slurred a little.

"Shh. It's okay. If I had known leaving would cause this much upset I wouldn't have stayed away for a week," replied Blaine. Two paramedics joined them in the kitchen, one female, one male.

"Hi, my name's Grace, and this is my partner Vinny. Who've we got here?" Asked Grace, dumping her bags on the floor.

"Kurt," he whispered, eyes starting to slide shut.

"Hey now, no sleeping when you've got a pretty boy here to be looking at. Can you tell me what happened?" Asked Vinny.

"Haven't slept for three days. I was going to make food, and then I don't know what happened, except that I was on the floor," answered Kurt.

"Well, it looks like you've tried to take on the kitchen counter and lost. I'd happily bet money that your wrist is broken, and you've probably bruised your side as well as your face. They're going to want x-rays when we get you to the hospital, and they'll get you sorted out. You're lucky though, the hospital is just down the road from here, so it won't take us too long," said Grace cheerily. Vinny pulled the gurney closer to them, and with the help of Blaine and Wes, moved Kurt onto the stretcher.

"We'll meet you at the hospital if you'd like. He'll be fine," reassured Grace. Blaine watched as Kurt and the two paramedics left, and turned to Wes.

"I was only gone for a week! How did this happen?" Demanded Blaine.

"I don't know, but I don't think you should be worrying about it now. We got Kurt the help he needed, and you heard Grace, he should be fine. Call Burt and Carole, let them know what's going on, and we're going to head to the hospital to see how your boyfriend is doing, okay?" Blaine looked at his best friend and nodded.

"Okay. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be good to go."

* * *

Blaine walked through the hospital corridors, a bag for Kurt on his shoulder, Wes behind him, David bringing up the rear. He stopped to ask directions briefly before taking a left and entering a private room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Blaine softly, placing the bag next to the bed.

"My wrist is broken, my ribs fractured, and they think I have a concussion. I'm sorry," apologised Kurt, eyes brimming with tears. Blaine sat next to him on the bed, stroking back his hair gently.

"Don't cry. Focus on getting well, okay?" Said Blaine quietly. Kurt nodded, looking very young and vulnerable, and allowed Blaine to pull the blanket up and cover him.

"Ca… can you stay?" Asked Kurt nervously. Blaine glanced at David and Wes, then looked back at Kurt.

"Sure." Wes and David left, and Blaine climbed onto the bed next to Kurt, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get my collection finished, and it was stressing me out, and I didn't know what to do, and then you were angry and I didn't understand and I'm sorry," whimpered Kurt.

"Shh. I'm not angry anymore. I had no idea of the stress you were under, and I was frustrated. Get some sleep, and we can talk about this later," whispered Blaine. Kurt snuggled against Blaine, yawning as he tried to fight the sleep threatening to overwhelm him. He lost his fight minutes later, and Blaine joined him in slumber.

* * *

"So Parsons are happy to change your fashion show date to give an extension due to medical circumstances, and won't extend your degree any further provided you fulfil the requirements?" Asked Blaine. Kurt nodded, situating himself comfortably on the lounge.

"They're very happy to help out in any way they can," replied Kurt.

"Well, I'm glad to hear. Are you going to ease up a little?" Responded Blaine.

"Only if you're here with me," answered Kurt. Blaine moved into the kitchen and returned with two cups of coffee, handing one to Kurt carefully.

"We need to talk though. No more of this holding it in till we almost explode. We need to talk Kurt, not just about our immediate future, but what we want in five years, ten, fifteen. I don't even know if you want kids!" Exclaimed Blaine. Kurt put his coffee down on the end table next to the couch before leaning forward to take Blaine's hand.

"In five years time, I see us with two children, our own house, I don't really know where, as long as I'm with you. Ten years, watching our children as they go to school each day and reminiscing about the old days before kids but loving every minute of it, while I'm still working at Vogue and almost finished developing my own line of designer children's clothing, and still madly and deeply in love with you," said Kurt sincerely. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine briefly before pulling back. "All I see is my life with you, and it's never been any other way; I promise," whispered Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt next to him, cuddling him close.

"I see myself with you and our two little boys, adopted or fostered, and raising them to be lovely, open-minded children, giving them a chance they may not have had otherwise. I'm open to more children, but two seems a good place to start. I see myself watching you go to work each day, loving every design you come up with, seeing them on racks in stores, being able to point them out and say 'my husband designed that'. I see myself with you, every day for the rest of my life. There is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever; and I've finally found you."


	4. Challenges

_Ah! Mwahaha! I have another chapter up - yay!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Challenges:** _

"Final designs for collections are due in next week to meet deadlines! Photoshoots are scheduled for the week after, and mass production will commence after that. Good luck!" Kurt scrambled out of the design studio, shoving books into his bag and letting his mind wander to what was waiting for him at home.

_Blaine_.

The beautiful boy had followed him to New York, and despite the previous issues they'd experienced, they were back on the right track. They'd married six months ago, a private ceremony with their closest friends and family, Kurt wanting a big extravagant wedding and Blaine wanting nothing at all. Kurt had compromised with a small ceremony, and Blaine had loved every minute of it. Six months on and Blaine now worked at a small music store teaching guitar and piano lessons, as well as part time teaching at one of the local schools while working on his music degree part-time. If Kurt was lucky, Blaine would be home by the time he got there, and they could enjoy dinner together for a change. Kurt hurried through the corridors and out into the busy New York streets, breathing in the air. Winter was definitely in the air, the breeze nipping at Kurt's nose as he started to trek home. He pulled his scarf closer to his neck and took the next left, spotting their apartment block directly in front of him. Ten minutes later, he was inside the warm complex, hanging his bag by the door and heading to the lounge-room.

"I'm home!" Called Kurt, dropping onto the larger couch and flicking on the TV. Blaine joined him, curling up next to his husband.

"How was your day?" Asked Blaine.

"Two more designs to go, and then I've just got to wait and see what the verdict is at the showing. I can spend winter break with you, we can go see that movie you want to see, dinner for two, whatever you want," said Kurt, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Lessons finish up next week. I just have to finish putting together a new tuition schedule, and then I can't wait. A break sounds nice," said Blaine quietly. Kurt's ears pricked up at the sound of a phone vibrating.

"Is that yours?" Asked Kurt. Blaine stood up, heading to the kitchen.

"Blaine speaking." It was quiet for a few moments, Kurt growing concerned at the silence. He stood up and joined his husband in the kitchen.

"What?" Blaine's phone fell from his shaking hands and hit the floor, Blaine following soon after.

"Blaine!" Kurt picked up the phone, cradling it between his ear and shoulder.

"This is Kurt, Blaine's husband. What the hell is going on?" Demanded Kurt.

"Kurt, we need Blaine at Lima Memorial Hospital. There's been an accident, and we need him here as soon as possible," said the woman on the phone.

"It'll take us a few hours to get there, if we can get a flight. Who do I ask for at the hospital if I call?" Asked Kurt.

"Natalie Carson. We'll see you when you arrive." The woman hung up without another word, and Kurt shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Blaine? Blaine, what's going on? You need to tell me what's going on," begged Kurt, pleading with his lover.

"Call Wes. Please," pleaded Blaine, voice barely a whisper. Kurt pulled Blaine's phone out of his pocket, scrolling through the contacts.

"Alright, I'm calling Wes. I promise, I'm calling Wes." Kurt selected Wes and dialled, praying he would pick up.

"You've got Wes."

"Wes, it's Kurt. Blaine needs to talk," said Kurt, worried. He handed over the phone, wondering if Blaine could still hold it with his hands shaking as badly as they were.

"Wes?" Asked Blaine, his voice childlike and small.

"God, Blaine, what happened? What's going on?" Asked Wes, concerned.

"I thought I could forget. I thought it was all over, but it's not. I need you. Please."

"I'll be there in fifteen, David in tow. Hold tight Blaine, and hand the phone back to Kurt," ordered Wes. Blaine handed the phone back to Kurt, his eyes brimming with tears as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"What on earth is going on?" Demanded Kurt.

"Listen, David and I will explain when we get there. For now, get him on the couch, wrap him up in a blanket and reassure him. I've gotta go, but I'll see you shortly." Wes hung up, and Kurt returned his focus to Blaine.

"Come on, let's get you on the lounge," whispered Kurt. He lifted the trembling Blaine to his feet and shuffled him into the lounge-room, pulling the throw off the back of the sofa and pulling it tight around the younger male.

"Can I get you something to eat? A glass of water?" Asked Kurt, reminded of the fact that it was past dinner time, and neither had eaten. Blaine glanced up at him with pain-filled eyes.

"Can you make me forget?" He asked quietly.

"Sweetie, if I could, I would. Wes and David will be here soon," promised Kurt, almost beside himself with worry. He grabbed his iPad off the coffee table, scrolling through for available flights to Lima. He found one leaving in three hours, the last one of the night, and booked two seats, paying for them with the emergency card Burt had given him. A knock at the door had Blaine trembling in his seat.

"It'll be Wes and David. I'll be back in a second," reassured Kurt. He headed for the door, and after checking it was indeed the former Warblers, opened the door.

"Thank Gaga you're here. Maybe I can get some answers now," sighed Kurt. He pointed the two males through to the living room and closed the front door.

"Blaine? What happened?" Asked Wes softly, crouching down in front of the boy, David seated to his left.

"Jennifer," replied Blaine.

"There's a restraining order on her; she's not supposed to call you. Did she?" Asked David, words harsh and biting. Blaine shook his head.

"Who is Jennifer?" Asked Kurt, confused.

"It's been four years Blaine. You haven't told Kurt?" Asked David.

"I thought it had gone away! I thought it was all over. We were broken up at the time, I didn't think it mattered.  _I didn't want to remember_ ," sobbed Blaine, finally breaking down.

"God Kurt, I thought he had told you," sighed Wes.

"I can't say it," whimpered Blaine. Wes rubbed Blaine's knee soothingly, trying to reassure him.

"What happened?" Asked Kurt, beyond worried with his husband's current reaction to a phonecall. Wes and David glanced at each other, before David sighed.

"He came to a party with me and Wes. You two had just split up, he was upset, and we thought he needed to get out of his room and take a break. There was some alcohol, lots of girls, guys, food. Standard party," started David.

"Jennifer was a girl from Columbus Girls, a friend of a friend who showed up mostly for the booze. She took an interest in Blaine the moment we walked into the room, and became his shadow for the night. She followed him everywhere, always getting him a drink, making sure he had food. He explained to her twice that he was gay, and she just brushed it off," added Wes.

"We didn't realise he was missing until we couldn't find him to take him home. We found him in one of the bedrooms, pants down around his ankles, sobbing. He had bruises starting to come up around his neck and wrists, blood dripping from his nose, bite marks on his cheek." David looked upset for a brief moment, lost in the memory.

"We took him straight to the hospital, and the police met us there, thinking that he instigated the whole thing, and that he was at fault. He was almost catatonic before a doctor finally said it out loud," whispered Wes.

"He'd been raped. He'd begged and pleaded her to stop and she hadn't. He was in the hospital for two days, then they released him. The police laughed at his accusation, refusing to charge her. After my dad got involved as Blaine's lawyer, we at least got a restraining order against her, and we haven't heard from her since," finished David.

"At least, not til now. What brought this on Blaine?" Asked Wes, glancing up at Blaine.

"Sh-she's dead. Killed in a c-car accident," hiccuped Blaine.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asked David. Blaine shook his head.

"She got pregnant. She had no parents, no living relatives, and she had a child, who is now homeless and parent-less and is going to become mine as soon as we get to Ohio. I'm not ready to become a parent, I'm not ready to face this!" Exclaimed Blaine, quickly becoming hysterical.

"It's okay, we can handle this Blaine. Everything will be fine," reassured Kurt.

"'m gonna be sick," blurted Blaine. He sprinted for the sink in the kitchen, David following.

"I had no idea. I mean, I'm angry he didn't tell me, but I understand. He may not have told you, but we applied to become foster parents six months ago, and received our approval from Joan two weeks ago. I thought we were doing okay! How did I miss this?" Asked Kurt, wringing his hands nervously.

"Blaine let you see what he wanted you to see. He's been very good at it over the years, from being sick through to having appendicitis. He's had some serious practice Kurt," said Wes with a wry smile.

"I've booked us a late flight to Lima. Are you two okay to watch him while I throw some things into a suitcase?" Asked Kurt.

"We'll be fine. Want us to watch the place while you're away?" Asked Wes.

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Kurt disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Wes and David to deal with Blaine. Blaine wandered back out into the lounge-room, looking exhausted and wrung out. David was right behind him, carrying a glass of water.

"You should have told him. I understand why you didn't, but you should have," said Wes quietly.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," whispered Blaine.

"We're here for you, but Kurt is supposed to be your husband. You need to tell him what's going on," said David, a warm hand on Blaine's back.

"I'll explain everything to him, I promise." Kurt appeared in the doorway, and tossed a set of keys to Wes.

"Come on Blaine, we've got a plane to catch. Dad is going to meet us at the airport with Carole, and we can stay with them for as long as we need to. I want this apartment to still be in one piece when we get back, okay?" Announced Kurt.

"Crystal clear Kurt. Keep an eye on Blainers for us, and let us know if there's anything we can do," answered Wes.

"Will do. Thanks Wes. You too David. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

* * *

Three hours later, Kurt and Blaine arrived at Dayton airport, Burt and Carole waiting for them in arrivals. Carole spotted them first, and hurried over to Blaine, pulling him close as he started to cry again. Burt wrapped an arm around his son and grabbed Kurt's bag, heading for the car park.

"I don't know how to help him Dad. We had to call Wes and David to help, and I had no idea!" Kurt glanced up at his father, and his face fell.

"You knew," said Kurt softly.

"He stayed with us for six weeks before his parents came home again from their Switzerland trip. He was a mess buddy, and he needed a temporary guardian to take him home. You were already in New York and you two weren't on good speaking terms after your fight, so we didn't tell you. It wasn't our place to tell you," responded Burt.

"Is that why Carole is walking with him?" Asked Kurt.

"Wes called to let her know what kind of state he was in. We're here for both of you, and I honestly thought he would have told you," answered Burt.

"I'm just glad you guys are here with us. I'm scared Dad," whispered Kurt.

"We'll support you as best we can bud. You know that." Burt released his son and unlocked their minivan, throwing the suitcase in the back.

"Do you want to ride up front with me? I think Blaine might need some Carole time," said Burt quietly. Kurt nodded, taking the passenger seat as Carole and Blaine took up the backseat. They travelled in silence for ten minutes before Blaine spoke.

"I'm sorry," whispered Blaine.

"Whatever for?" Asked Kurt in surprise.

"For not telling you what happened. I'm sorry," choked Blaine.

"Shh, love. It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing," admitted Kurt. Blaine buried his head against Carole's shoulder, still crying.

"Sweetie, you need to stop crying. You'll make yourself sick if you're not careful," said Carole softly. She passed Blaine a pack of tissues, and he blew his nose loudly. Burt pulled into the hospital car park and killed the engine.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Asked Burt.

"I don't think Blaine's going to let go of Carole," admitted Kurt. Burt nodded, and the quartet headed inside the hospital, bright lights casting a harsh backdrop on the moment. Kurt walked up to the main desk, catching the attention of the nurse working there.

"Hi. My name is Kurt, and that's my husband Blaine. We had a phone call from Natalie Carson asking us to come in?" Asked Kurt.

"She's in paediatrics. I'll page her to come down," said the nurse, giving Kurt a tired smile. Kurt nodded, and waited impatiently for the woman to arrive. The elevator doors opened, and a young woman stepped out, an older woman following in her wake.

"Joan? What are you doing here?" Asked Kurt incredulously.

"I had no idea it was you two involved until just now. I flew in four hours ago as the social worker for this case as the father was in New York. I didn't put two and two together," said Joan apologetically.

"My name is Natalie, and I'm one of the floor nurses from the paediatric unit. Joan is the social worker, and is liaising with various people in the matter. How much do you know?" Asked Natalie, leading them over to a private interview room with large couches.

"Just that Jennifer was killed in an accident, and she left a child, whom you believe to be Blaine's child," said Kurt.

"There's no father on ether birth certificate for the pair of them, but Jennifer said that you were the father," said Natalie.

"So wait. It may not even be his kid?" Asked Burt angrily.

"They may not be, no. And we're talking about twins sir. Girls, if we're going to be accurate," answered Natalie.

"We have a doctor coming down to take bloods and do a DNA test, but after meeting you Blaine, they are definitely your girls," said Joan.

"Can we see them?" Asked Kurt.

"Not yet. They're in under observation for a concussion, and I promise, I'll look after them," reassured Natalie.

"You should get the DNA test done sweetie," urged Carole. Blaine looked up, finally taking in what was going on around him, and nodded.

"Okay. I'll have the DNA test."

* * *

Two hours later, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine were waiting for the results to come back. Blaine had been admitted after collapsing during the blood draw, and doctors and nurses had decided he was suffering a combination of shock and low blood sugar. Blaine had curled up in the foetal position, blanket pulled to his chin, and had allowed Carole to rub his back soothingly. He glanced up when Dr Markham knocked on the doorway, and without a word, Blaine knew.

"They're mine," he whispered.

"The tests we conducted were very conclusive. The girls are very much yours," said the doctor quietly.

"Oh. Can… can we see them?" Asked Blaine.

"Of course. I'll find a nurse and a wheelchair, and we can take you up to the paediatrics ward. I assume your parents and partner will be coming with us?" Asked Dr Markham.

"Please," answered Blaine. The doctor nodded.

"I think Dr Robbins would be okay with bending the paediatric visiting rules given the circumstances. I'll sort it out with a nurse, and you can go up and see them," assured the doctor. He disappeared, and Blaine rolled over to face Carole.

"I'm so nervous," he admitted.

"It's alright to be nervous. We're all here with you, to support you. If you want to take them back to New York with you, we'll help you out as much as we can. This means we'll be grandparents," said Carole soothingly.

"We knew that we would bring a child home to our apartment at some point Blaine; it was just a matter of time. The fact that they're related to you doesn't mean we'll love them any more or any less. Joan will be coming with us to make sure the transition is smooth. We can do this honey. I know we can," said Kurt softly, leaning over to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Knock knock. Your ride is here," called the young male nurse. Blaine sat up, hand to his head as the room started to spin and sway.

"Still dizzy?" Asked Carole.

"A little," admitted Blaine.

"Probably from laying flat. If it's still a problem in ten or fifteen minutes, I'll grab Dr Markham to come and check," said the nurse. He helped Blaine into the wheelchair, and allowed Kurt in behind the handles to push.

"I'll take you up to the paediatric floor, and Natalie will take you from there," said the nurse cheerily.

"You're awfully perky for two in the morning," remarked Blaine.

"The result of night shift and several cups of coffee. You get used to it after a while," replied the nurse. He accompanied them into the lift, and on the third floor, left them with Natalie.

"Joan's in the room with the twins. I'll take you through," said Natalie, leading the way. The other paediatric rooms were darkened, small children sleeping through the night. They turned right and entered a single room, two beds pushed near each other, Joan between the pair. Each bed had a four year old girl occupying it, each with brunette curls and dark brown eyes. Joan glanced at the two young men in the room, and smiled.

"Blaine? Kurt? I'd like you to meet Kiely and Kenzie Walker."

* * *

"They're perfect," whispered Kurt, sitting next to Kiely's bed, stroking her head.

"They're nearly four years old, both appear to be in fairly good health. Kenzie shows signs of previously fractured ribs, and Kiely appears to have suffered dislocations of both shoulders, probably by her arms being wrenched. The girls both suffered head injuries and several minor lacerations. We've kept an eye on them, and we will continue to monitor them for a few more hours before releasing them into your care," summarised Natalie.

"I can't believe I didn't know they existed," said Blaine softly, sitting on Kenzie's bed, holding her close. She'd snuggled in once she realised someone else was on the bed next to her, and had refused to let Blaine leave.

"Sweetie, Burt and I are going to duck out, grab some extra things to take them home. Do you want to stay at our place for a few days? It's almost winter break," suggested Carole.

"We'd love to. Thank you Carole," answered Blaine.

"Joan, do you know if these two had anything with them? Any toys, clothes?" Asked Carole.

"CPS and police did a sweep of the house; if we didn't know better, we wouldn't know that there were two kids living there. All they had were the clothes on their backs, and they were cut off when they got here as part of an evidence chain," answered Joan.

"We'll soon fix that," decided Carole.

"You don't have to," answered Blaine.

"But we want to sweetie, and that makes all the difference. We'll see you in an hour or so," said Carole. She kissed Blaine and Kurt on the forehead, then disappeared, Burt in tow.

"She's going to be such a good grandparent," said Blaine quietly.

"I think that was the one thing that hurt her the most after losing Finn; the realisation that she wouldn't be a grandparent. The fact you and I were willing to foster or adopt brought her hopes up, though she knew she may never see them, given the fact we live so far away," replied Kurt.

"She loves us Kurt. She'd do anything for you or me, we'd just have to ask," said Blaine quietly. His head started to droop, eyes drifting closed, and he fell asleep. Kurt smiled, continuing to stroke Kiely's hair. He watched over all three of them as they slept until morning rounds, when Natalie poked her head in carrying two takeaway coffees.

"I've brought you both coffee, and I've got to wake Kiely and Kenzie up for their observations. It could be a bit traumatic; last time we had to wake them they were both quite distraught and frightened. Joan is coming down from the fifth floor to help out," said Natalie, handing Kurt a coffee. He shook Blaine awake and handed him the hot beverage.

"Joan is a godsend. Do you know if she's met with the girls before?" Asked Kurt, taking the second coffee.

"As far as I'm aware, she's been involved with their regular social worker for a year, and has visited frequently to make sure they're okay," answered Natalie. She stood next to Kiely and roused her gently.

"Kiely? Kiely sweetie, it's time to check your head. Does it still hurt?" Asked Natalie softly. Kiely winced as she opened her eyes, then she pulled back from Natalie, pressing up against the headboard.

"Mommy, I want Mommy. Where's Charlie? I want Mommy," she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. The noise woke her sister, who promptly joined in the chorus of 'Mommy.' Joan stood in the doorway, watching the two young men as they dealt with their new charges.

"Kiely, Kenzie, I know how bad you want your Mommy, but she's gone to a very special place called heaven, and she's watching over you from up there," said Kurt softly, his quiet voice capturing both their attention.

"But I want her," sniffled Kiely, looking at Kurt with some interest.

"I miss her," whispered Kenzie, glancing at Blaine, unsure as to what to think of the young man.

"Sometimes Mommy's have to leave sooner than we want them to. My mommy is up there too with all the angels, and she's asked myself and my best friend Blaine over there to look after you both," answered Kurt, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and dabbing away Kiely's tears.

"Will Mommy come back?" She whispered. Kurt shook his head, and watched as the four-year-old's face screwed up again, and she started to sob. Kurt decided to join her on the bed, and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her gently. He started to sing a lullaby to her, no words, just the melody, and felt her start to relax in his grasp, snuggling closer. Kenzie grabbed Blaine's shirt, and he wrapped a blanket around both of them, pulling her close.

"Who's Charlie?" Asked Kurt.

"No-one you need to worry about right now. That, however, was exceptionally well handled Kurt," commented Joan, finally entering the room.

"I remembered the things that Dad told me when Mom died. I don't know how to tell it to a four-year-old, so I just kept it as simple as I could," he replied honestly.

"I think this will definitely work out well for the pair of you. Let me know when you're heading back to New York, and I'll make arrangements to meet you there. For now though, enjoy the Christmas break together," said Joan, smiling. She waved farewell and left the four to their own devices.

"Christmas. I wonder what Christmas was like for Kiely and Kenzie?" Mused Kurt.

"I can't imagine it's been anything fun. Joan said there was nothing at the house to even indicate a child was there, so they may not have even realised it was Christmas," replied Blaine, playing with Kenzie's hair.

"Oh my god Blaine, this could be their first Christmas! We have to spend it with Burt and Carole, make it special," decided Kurt.

"You'd be perfect to do that. You're so good at organising things," said Blaine softly.

"We're back, and we've bought presents," said Carole happily, arms laden with bags as she and Burt reappeared in the doorway.

"When can they come home?" Asked Burt.

"Hopefully in a few hours. We still need to keep watching them for any further signs of disorientation, but Natalie seemed pleased," replied Kurt. He disentangled himself from Kiely and stood up, stretching.

"What have you got in those bags?" He asked.

"Enough outfits for their stay in Lima. I don't know what you two plan on doing with them, but I'm hoping you'll be here for Christmas," said Carole hopefully.

"We'd love to be here for Christmas. Blaine and I were talking, and we're not sure if the girls have ever had a Christmas before. A decent one at least. Christmas is in two weeks Carole, and I'd really like to give them something to remember," said Kurt excitedly.

"Honey, I'd love to help you out with that," smiled Carole.

"Kurt, we got a few other things as well. We've set up Finn's old room as a room for the girls. It's right next door to yours so you can hear them if they need you, and you can stay with us for as long as you need buddy," said Burt gruffly. Kurt embraced his father tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," whispered Kurt. Natalie stepped into the room, smiling at the pair.

"I've got discharge papers for Kiely and Kenzie. You're welcome to take them home, as long as they're under Carole's supervision for the next forty-eight hours. You've been given special permission due to Carole being a nurse. You remember what to look for Carole?" Asked Natalie.

"It's been a while since I've worked paeds, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," reassured Carole.

"Fantastic. I'll let you sort yourself out, and then I'll walk down with you," said Natalie. She disappeared, leaving Kurt and Blaine to glance at each other.

"We have nothing for them, and we're about to take them home," whispered Blaine.

"We've got Carole and Dad. We'll be okay," reassured Kurt. He opened up one of the bags and pulled out two pairs of tiny jeans.

"Oh my Gaga these are  _adorable_!" Exclaimed Kurt, fawning over the articles of clothing.

"What else did you bring?" Blaine asked Carole.

"With me? A going home outfit for each of them. I went with the standard pink theme for them for now, and if they do like particular colors, then we can exchange everything else we've bought for the right colors. For each of them to go home in is a pair of jeans, white shirt, pink sweatshirt, scarf, shoes, socks and underwear. It's quite cold outside today; I wouldn't be surprised if it starts snowing," answered Carole. Blaine shook Kenzie gently.

"Kenzie, sweetie, wake up. We're going home," said Blaine softly. Kurt was rousing Kiely as Kenzie woke up.

"No home," she replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Asked Blaine.

"Bad man. Bad man," trembled Kenzie.

"No no, not back there. Home with Kurt and I," answered Blaine. Kenzie nodded, then glanced at Carole and Burt.

"Who they?" She asked shyly.

"Burt? Carole? How do you want to be introduced?" Asked Blaine.

"Grammy and Grandpa," she responded quickly.

"This is your Grammy and Grandpa. We're going to stay with them for a few weeks and have Christmas with them before flying back to where Kurt and I live," responded Blaine.

"What's Christmas?" Asked Kiely. Kurt could have sworn his stepmother melted at the questions.

"It's a very exciting time of year, and you'll get to learn all about it in the next few weeks. For now though, time for little girls to get dressed to go home," said Carole, putting a bag of clothes on each girls bed. They eagerly nodded, allowing Kurt and Blaine to help them dress.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Burt.

"Looks like. Let's go find Natalie and get out of here," replied Carole. The young family traipsed out the door, and Natalie smiled.

"Looks like you two are excited to go home! Joan said she'll call you in a few days, just to see how you're going," said Natalie. She walked them to the lift, pressing the down button. Kurt was holding Kiely, Blaine holding Kenzie.

"Home, home, home," whispered Kenzie against Blaine's shirt.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Home," she whimpered again.

"It's okay. Grammy and Grandpa's place is very different to where you and Mommy lived," reassured Blaine. Kenzie pulled his shirt a little tighter, and Blaine rubbed a comforting hand down her back.

"You're okay," he whispered. The elevator opened on the ground floor, and they headed for the carpark, Burt leading the way, Carole bringing up the rear. Burt opened up the back of the minivan, and helped Kurt and Kiely into the back, before allowing Blaine and Kenzie in the middle. He closed the door and turned around, coming face to face with Carole.

"You know Burt Hummel, I'm reminded of how much I love you right now," said Carole, kissing Burt on the nose. He smiled and gave her a brief hug before heading for the drivers side. He started the engine and pulled out of the carpark, heading home. A light snow had fallen overnight, coating the ground in a white dust, not enough to play in yet, but enough to make the scenery picture perfect. After twenty minutes, Burt pulled into the driveway of the Hudson-Hummel residence.

"This is Grammy and Grandpa's house," said Carole excitedly.

"I'm hungry," announced Kiely from the back. Burt got out and started to help them out of the car.

"Well then, we better sort that out! Miss Kiely, do you have a favorite food?" Asked Carole, taking the young girl from Kurt.

"Pancakes," she said decisively.

"Well, I think you're extra lucky to have Kurt because he makes amazing pancakes! What about you Miss Kenzie, are you hungry?" Asked Carole. Kenzie shook her head.

"Head hurts," she whispered.

"We'll get you something for the pain when we get you inside," said Carole quietly. Blaine hoisted her out of the car and followed Burt and Carole inside.

"Put Kenzie on the couch, put on a DVD and I'll bring her in some pain relief. Kurt, do you want to start on a batch of pancakes for the little miss here?" Said Carole.

"I'll be in the kitchen," replied Kurt, grinning. Carole followed, and put Kiely on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Stay here with Grandpa, and Kurt will whip you up some pancakes really quick, okay?" Kiely nodded enthusiastically. Carole smiled at her and headed out of the kitchen. She picked up a bucket from the laundry, then headed upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed the fresh bottle of children's Tylenol out of the cupboard, then retrieved one of the new pink blankets and a clean pair of pyjama's from the twins room, before heading into Kurt's room to grab the one DVD she suspected a little girl would love to watch. Armed with her new supplies, Carole headed back downstairs to the living room, where Kenzie was lying on her side on the couch, looking pale.

"Hey sweetie. Are you not feeling well?" Asked Carole softly. Kenzie shook her head.

"Alright. Blaine and I are going to help you get into some pyjama's, then you can cuddle with Blaine on the couch and watch a DVD that I'm sure you will love," said Carole quietly. She helped Kenzie off the lounge and peeled off her day clothes, before helping her into the new pair of soft pyjamas.

"Here is some Tylenol to make your headache go away," said Carole, offering Kenzie the medication. She swallowed it, grimacing at the taste.

"Hop up on the couch with Blaine, and I'll put this blanket over you. Come on," encouraged Carole. Kenzie laid down, head on Blaine's lap, and Carole covered her with the soft blanket.

"There's a bucket here if you need to throw up, okay? I'll put the DVD on for you," said Carole softly. She put on Frozen for the tired child, knowing that she'd probably fall asleep after the first ten minutes.

"I'll make sure Kurt saves some pancakes for you," said Carol softly. Blaine nodded, stroking Kenzie's hair.

"Thanks Carole," he smiled. Carole returned to the kitchen, finding Kiely giggling at the dining table, maple syrup smeared on her face.

"Pancakes!" Squealed Kiely.

"I can see what breakfast is going to look like from now on," said Kurt, stacking another three pancakes on the table.

"Kenzie's on the lounge with Blaine; they're watching Frozen," reported Carole.

"I'll take him something to eat shortly," said Kurt.

"You could swap with him? You've cooked enough pancakes to feed an army, and you've not had a chance to spend any time with Kenzie yet," suggested Burt. Kurt nodded.

"I'll go swap. Behave Miss Kiely," said Kurt in mock seriousness, kissing her sticky forehead. She giggled, and accidentally flicked part of her pancake on to the floor. She looked a Kurt in horror before trying to escape from the table, knocking over her glass of juice and flinging the plate to the floor where it shattered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whimpered, cowering away from the adults in the room. Blaine skidded in, alerted by the noise.

"No hit, no hit," she pleaded. Blaine walked over to her slowly and scooped her up, holding her close.

"We don't hit sweetie. It was an accident, and not your fault. Now, we should get you cleaned up, and you can sit on the lounge with Kenzie and I and watch a movie," suggested Blaine, rocking her gently. She whimpered before bursting into tears, clutching Blaine tightly.

"I'll run a bath for her," said Carole softly, exiting the kitchen. Kurt glanced at Blaine, and motioned towards the living room.

"I'll be with Kenzie," said Kurt softly. Blaine nodded, continuing to rock Kiely. He walked with her up the stairs and into the large bathroom, where Carole had laid out clean pyjamas and a fluffy towel.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Blaine quietly. He stripped her down and placed her in the warm water, grabbing a flannel and wiping down her face. He hummed quietly, soothing the young girl as he slowly removed the sticky residue and remains of her meal off her. Once she was clean he drained the water from the tub and wrapped her in a towel, drying her off.

"Into some new pyjamas, and we can sit downstairs and watch the movie with Kenzie."

* * *

"It's not even day one and I'm exhausted," said Kurt later that evening. Kiely and Kenzie were tucked into bed, fast asleep, and Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the lounge-room with Burt and Carole.

"They're certainly special," said Carole.

"They are, but I still can't believe they're ours," commented Blaine.

"Let us know when you're deciding to go back to New York, and we'll come with you to help set up the apartment, make sure you're settled," said Burt.

"We can't ask you to do that Dad. It may not even work to uproot the girls and take them to New York," answered Kurt.

"You can ask, and I will do it anyway, whether it be here in Lima or New York. They're my grand babies now too, and I want to make sure that they're spoilt rotten," replied Burt. Blaine yawned before snuggling against Kurt.

"We need to ring Wes and David in the morning, let them know what's going on, and find out if someone can look after the apartment during Christmas," sighed Blaine.

"Christmas; we probably need to work out what we're going to do as a family," said Carole.

"Hudson-Hummel Christmas sounds great," answered Blaine.

"Puck is coming with Quinn and Beth this year; it's their first Christmas together, and Puck's parents didn't want to see him. I think Sam might be coming over in the afternoon as well, so it'll be a full house," replied Carole.

"Sounds like fun. I'll help you with baking if you'd like," said Kurt.

"I can help out at the garage, or setting up decorations," said Blaine sleepily.

"Come on, discussions can wait until tomorrow. Let's get some sleep," whispered Kurt. Burt and Carole nodded to the pair as they headed up to bed, finally content to cuddle under the warm blankets.

"Can you check on them? Make sure they're okay?" Pleaded Blaine sleepily.

"Of course." Kurt kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the bedroom and down the hall. He pushed the twins bedroom door open a little. Both girls were fast asleep, curled up tight in their beds. Kurt smiled, before heading back to his room. He snuggled in beside Blaine before falling asleep.

* * *

"Mommy!  _Mommy_!" Screamed a little voice, terrified. Kurt and Blaine shot out of bed and stumbled straight to the twins room, Carole and Burt not far behind. Kenzie was the one screaming, and Blaine went straight to her, trying to soothe her. Carole instantly spotted what was wrong, and moved to assist.

"Burt, call an ambulance now, tell them Kiely's having a seizure," ordered Carole, crossing the room to roll the seizing child into the recovery position.

"She's only four Carole. How can she be having a seizure?" Asked Kurt, his voice higher than usual.

"Could be a result of the concussion, or an underlying condition we don't know about. Come here honey, I'm going to need you to time it, and reassure her," said Carole softly. Kurt kneeled next to the tiny girl, glancing at the wall clock as the seizure continued. To him, it seemed to go on forever, and Carole didn't seem to be doing anything.

"You're okay Kiely, you'll be okay, it'll be okay," reassured Kurt. The trembling started to wane, and tense muscles started to relax.

"How long was it Kurt?" Asked Carole.

"Nearly three minutes," replied Kurt. Burt rushed back into to the room.

"Ambulance should be here in five minutes," he said quickly, then bolted back down the stairs to let them in .

"Leave her in the recovery position until the paramedics have looked her over," said Carole. Kurt stroked back Kiely's damp hair as they waited. Finally, Kurt heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs just as Kiely tensed again, seizing.

"Oh god Carole," whispered Kurt. The paramedics pushed in.

"How long?" Asked the female.

"First seizure was just under three minutes, this one has just started, and so far is around thirty seconds," reported Carole.

"Are you okay to travel with us in the ambulance? We'll take her straight to Lima Memorial," asked the male paramedic.

"Not a problem. Burt, will you bring the boys and Kenzie with you?" Asked Carole. Burt nodded.

"Alright, let's get her seizures settled, and we can answer a few more questions along the way. Let's go," ordered the female paramedic, dosing Kiely up on an anti-convulsant.

"Kurt, you need to call Joan, let her know what's going on. I'll see you when you get to Lima Memorial," said Carole, grabbing Kiely's blanket off her bed and following the paramedics out. Kurt grabbed Kenzie's blanket and ushered Blaine downstairs.

"I'll grab your shoes and your phone," he said quietly. He disappeared into their closet, grabbing the nearest pair of shoes he could find, as well as a sweater. He ducked back into Kiely and Kenzie's room and grabbed both tiny pairs of ugg boots for the twins, as well as the two stuffed dogs. He remembered being in hospital at a young age and wishing for the comfort of a stuffed animal. He shoved all the extras into a satchel bag from the back of his door and headed down stairs, finding Blaine seated on the couch, Kenzie on his lap.

"Kurt," murmured Blaine, concern etched on his face.

"What?"

"Kenzie's wheezing," answered Blaine quietly. Kurt hunkered down in front of them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Kurt.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped.

"Get in the car. We'll get her help as soon as we get to the hospital. Keep her warm and rugged up, and I'll make sure she gets seen," said Burt quickly. Kurt slipped the pink ugg boots onto Kenzie's feet, and wrapped her blanket around her. He handed her the stuffed dog, and she clutched it tightly to her chest. They headed out the door and into the van, Burt locking up behind them. Blaine and Kenzie sat in the back, Kurt up the the front with his father.

"We've not even had them for twenty-four hours and something like this happens?" He stated.

"Kids get sick Kurt, you know that. You also know that we didn't get a very accurate history for either of the twins in the handover, because Jennifer didn't take her children to the doctor. We'll get them a full work-up this time around Kurt," said Blaine decisively. The trip passed in no time, and they found themselves at the same hospital they'd left over twelve hours ago. Blaine picked up Kenzie, drawing her close, and Joan met them in the waiting room.

"I got your message Kurt. Kiely's been taken straight up to paeds with a neuro consult, Carole's still with her. Natalie will be here in two seconds with admission papers for Kenzie, and we'll take her up to the same ward and have a respiratory specialist check her over. When that's done, I really need to see both of you urgently," said Joan. Kurt nodded, and spotted Natalie wending her way toward them.

"Hi guys, hey Kenzie. Not feeling so good, hey?" She asked. Kenzie shook her head, barely able to lift it from Blaine's shoulder.

"Alright sweetie, let's get you up to paeds. You've got a new fluffy friend! Does he have a name?" Asked Natalie, swiping them in through the double doors. Kenzie shook her head, still clutching the fuzzy dog tightly.

"That's okay. He can stay with you while we get you sorted out," assured Natalie. She led them up to the ward and into the same room as Kiely and Carole.

"They've given her some medication to reduce the seizures, and we're waiting on a neuro consult," said Carole quietly. Natalie motioned for Blaine to put Kenzie on the second bed, and sat her upright, putting an oxygen mask on her face.

"Normally we don't room paeds cases together, but Dr Robbins decided that it would be in the best interest of the twins to keep them together," commented Natalie.

"Thank you," whispered Blaine. A male doctor knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi. I'm Dr Hughes, one of the neurologists on call tonight. I'm going to take Kiely up for an MRI, see what's going on," said Dr Hughes warmly.

"What happens then?" Asked Kurt.

"If it's a bleed on the brain, we do surgery to release the pressure. If it's a case of damaged pathways, we look at ways of treatment. There are a lot of possibilities, and we won't know what we're looking at until we've got the results of the MRI," said Dr Hughes. He motioned for an orderly to come in, and they wheeled Kiely's bed out of the paediatric unit and down the hall.

"We might be a little while. If you don't want to wait in here, there are several family waiting rooms down the hall where you can wait," suggested Dr Hughes. Carole nodded as s second doctor came in.

"I'm Dr Beaumont, the respiratory specialist. I hear somebody's having a hard time breathing," she said, crossing over to Kenzie's bed. Kenzie nodded, still wheezing heavily. Dr Beaumont put on her stethoscope on and listened to Kenzie's lungs.

"Sounds like a standard case of asthma to me. Put her on a nebuliser round, and we'll come in and see how she's going in an hour. She's probably going to be drowsy," warned Dr Beaumont. Blaine nodded, and Natalie set to work assembling the nebuliser, before putting the contraption onto Kenzie's face.

"This will help you breathe better," reassured Natalie. Kenzie nodded, and gripped Blaine's hand. After a harrowing few minutes, her breathing started to ease up, and she started to relax. Blaine helped her lay back, and Natalie made sure she was propped up to enable her to still breathe.

"She'll be able to sleep now," said Kurt quietly.

"Kurt? Blaine? Kiely won't be back for half an hour. Could I speak with you?" Asked Joan. Kurt glanced at Carole and Burt.

"We'll stay with Kenzie, and if Kiely comes back and you're not finished, then we'll comfort her too Kurt," said Carole softly, moving to take Blaine's position next to Kenzie. Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed Joan out into the hallway. She put a finger to her lips, then led the two young men to the paediatric ICU.

"Joan, what are we doing here?" Asked Kurt softly.

"You can say no, but we've had a change in events," said Joan cryptically.

"What sort of change?" Asked Blaine, gripping Kurt's hand tightly.

"We found Charlie. He's Kiely and Kenzie's half brother, and he's two. Right now he's in bed four with a internal bleeding, a broken arm and a broken leg," said Joan.

"What on earth happened?" Asked Kurt, shocked.

"The father found out he wouldn't be getting custody of the twins, and was quite upset, and took it out on Charlie. We didn't know that Charlie was still there; he used to stay in a foster home. What we didn't know is that the foster home had dropped him home early as they had their own family emergency. He was supposed to stay in emergency foster care until temporary guardians had been appointed," said Joan.

"What are you asking exactly?" Asked Blaine bluntly, tired.

"If you would be willing to keep these three kids together, CPS is happy to work out some sort of extra government payment for you to help keep them together. Most foster parents won't take on a family, let alone one with a child like Charlie," said Joan sadly.

"What do you mean 'a child like Charlie'?" Asked Kurt.

"He's been diagnosed as autistic. He's been abusive towards the three foster families he's been placed with, and we're at a wits end. At this rate he's going to end up in a boys home, or a special care facility," said Joan, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Do we have to have an answer now?" Asked Kurt.

"Oh goodness, no. You're allowed some time to think about it. He should be ready to go home around Christmas, barring any complications," answered Joan. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I think we need to talk to Dad and Carole, find out what they think," said Kurt quietly.

"I agree. I'd love to be able to say yes now Joan, but so much has happened in the past twenty-four hours," answered Blaine honestly.

"That's quite alright. I need to show you before I even asked you," admitted Joan. Kurt crept past the curtained cubicles until he came to bed four.

"Oh god," he whispered, hand coming to his mouth. The young boy was clearly malnourished and had been heavily beaten by his father. His left arm was encased in a cast as was his right leg, and his right hand had an IV drip in it, keeping him alive and nourished. A nurse had been assigned to sit with him at all times. The current nurse noticed the trio, and stood up, extending a hand towards Blaine and Kurt.

"You must be Kurt and Blaine. Joan has told me a lot about the both of you. My name is Sarah, and I'm a paediatric ICU nurse. I've been assigned to Charlie for the duration of his stay," she said warmly.

"How's he going Sarah?" Asked Joan.

"He's improving slowly. We've got him sedated at the moment so we can let his bruises heal a little, and he is quite upset by the change of surroundings. We're due to lower his sedation in the next few days once we've got the all clear from his doctor," replied Sarah.

"We have to go and talk to Dad and Carole," said Kurt urgently.

"You can bring them back here to see him if you'd like," suggested Joan.

"I might bring Carole back; she's got the most nursing experience out of all us, and she can tell us if this is even possible," answered Kurt. He pulled Blaine out of the PICU and down the hall, back to Kiely and Kenzie's room. Kiely had not yet returned in the time they'd been gone.

"Honey? What happened?" Asked Carole.

"They have a brother," he answered, taking a seat.

"What?" Asked Burt incredulously.

"They have a little brother that slipped through CPS cracks. He's been beaten black and blue, has a broken arm and leg, and to top it off, is autistic," filled in Blaine.

"How can I say no to that? He's so tiny Carole, so sick. How can I break up a family like that?" Asked Kurt, his head in his hands.

"It's a big ask kiddo, but if you think you can do it, you have the support of Carole and I. We'll help you do whatever is necessary to help you boys out," answered Burt. He opened his mouth to say something further when Dr Hughes entered the room, Kiely's bed being pushed by another nurse.

"What happened? What did you find?" Asked Blaine.

"First of all, there is no sign of active bleeding on the brain, or increased intracranial pressure. We did find a section of brain that is causing the seizure, and it appears it has been damaged in a previous concussion," stated Dr Hughes.

"She's had more than one concussion before?" Asked Carole. Dr Hughes nodded soberly.

"There is quite a bit of damage in her brain. Some has resolved itself and built new pathways around the damaged areas, but in one case, it hasn't, so her brain short circuits, causing the seizures. She'll most likely have seizures for the rest of her life, but they can be managed with medication," said Dr Hughes.

"They'll show you how to manage her condition, and what to do, and what to look out for," added Carole, spotting the concerned looks on the boys faces.

"I'd like to keep her in for a few hours, make sure that there are no adverse side effects from the medication," said Dr Hughes. Blaine sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Dr Hughes," he replied. Kurt buried his head in his hands, despair evident in his body language.

"Kurt? Blaine? We've assigned a parents room to you and your parents to allow you to get some rest. Normally we wouldn't allow it, but given the trying circumstances, we're hoping to give you some time to rest," said Natalie, entering the room.

"What about Burt and Carole?" Asked Blaine.

"We'll be fine here bud. We'll come wake you up in a few hours and trade off," suggested Burt.

"Dr Beaumont called to let me know she'll be down in a few minutes, but I can put her off until tomorrow morning if you'd like," added Natalie.

"Please. I think I need to lie down," said Kurt suddenly. Natalie nodded, and led them down the hall to a parents room, a sofa bed pulled out for them. Kurt kicked off his shoes and lay down immediately. Blaine thanked Natalie before joining Kurt on the bed.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Asked Blaine.

"How could someone do that to a child?" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Blaine pulled him close, holding him tight as Kurt started to cry.

"Shh. This is why we wanted to become foster parents, so we could save a child from that kind of horror. Now we've got two, possibly three children coming to live with us, to give a better chance to them, to nurture them and love them Kurt. That's something we've always wanted to do, and we knew that there could be some setbacks, some changes, some things we can't control. Kiely having epilepsy or Kenzie having asthma or Charlie having autism doesn't mean we'll love them any less; if anything, we'll probably love them more," said Blaine quietly.

"We have to take him Blaine. We can't separate him from his sisters, that would be cruel," sobbed Kurt.

"I know. We'll get some sleep, and then we can talk about it then."


	5. Family

“I’m calling David and Wes, let them know what’s going on,” said Blaine the next morning.

“I was thinking, if we are going to make the twins and Charlie part of our lives, that we should meet up with those Glee Club members and Warbler members still around in Lima, do the family introductions,” suggested Kurt.

“That’s probably a better idea. Wes and David were planning on coming out for Christmas anyway, so this would give them an excuse to fly out early,” mused Blaine. 

“We need to talk to Joan first about taking Charlie before we organise this, but I think it could work.” Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine.

“How did I get lucky enough to have you?” He asked, smiling.

“You must be something pretty special Kurt,” he replied. Carole knocked on the doorframe, holding two cups of coffee.

“Good morning you two. Kenzie is asking for you, and Kiely’s coming around,” said Carole, yawning. She passed a cup to each of the boys.

“Carole, you’re a godsend,” said Blaine, greedily sipping the hot brew.

“Did you make a decision about Charlie?” Asked Carole, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

“We’re going to take him home with us. We can’t split them up Carole, it would be too painful,” answered Kurt. Carole smiled.

“Glad to hear your decision. The PICU nurse, Sarah, came to see us last night during a shift change; they’ve decided to wake Charlie up this afternoon, and requested one of you to come and be with him when that happens, if you’d decided to take him. Otherwise Joan was going to do it, and God knows that woman needs a break!” Exclaimed Carole.

“Why don’t you and Dad go home for a while?” Suggested Kurt.

“No, no, we’ll be fine. We might swap with you boys for a while though, get some rest,” said Carole, yawning again. Blaine jumped up, pulling on his shoes, and motioned for Carole to take his place. She did so gratefully, pulling the blanket over herself.

“I’ll go and let Dad know he can rest for a while,” said Kurt softly, padding out into the hall, Blaine close behind him.

“I hope they’re doing better this morning,” said Blaine, waltzing into the twins room.

“I’d say they are. Look,” said Kurt, smiling. Both girls were seated on Kenzie’s bed, playing with the stuffed dogs that Kurt had brought in for them. Burt was on Kiely’s bed, fast asleep, snoring lightly.

“I’d say they’re doing fine,” said Blaine, grinning at the two young girls.

“Kurt? Blaine? I’d like to speak with you about Kenzie,” said Dr Beaumont from behind them.

“Do mind if we talk here? My Dad’s asleep in there, and he could probably do with the rest,” said Kurt, standing behind Blaine and wrapping an arm around him.

“Sure, no worries. We ran a few more lung function tests overnight, and it looks like Kenzie has a classic case of asthma, and in this case it appeared to be triggered by the change in temperature. I’ll prescribe a preventative inhaler and a reliever, and teach you how to use a portable nebuliser,” said Dr Beaumont.

“So she’ll be okay?” Asked Blaine.

“She will. She may find herself more susceptible to lung infections, but otherwise, just watch her when she starts physical activities, and you should be okay,” answered Dr Beaumont.

“Thank God,” breathed Blaine. He glanced in at the twins playing, and smiled at them, clearly enjoying themselves.

“I’ll catch up with you boys later when I’ve finished my rounds,” said Dr Beaumont warmly, shaking Kurt’s hand. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her before heading back into the twins’ room.

“What are you two doing?” Asked Blaine, taking a seat next to the bed. Kurt sat on the opposite side.

“Playin’,” answered Kenzie.

“Oh? Are you having fun?” Asked Kurt. Kiely nodded furiously.

“Lots of fun,” she replied eagerly.

“Listen Kiely, Kenzie. We met someone very important to you both last night, and we’d like to bring them home with us, but we want to ask you first,” said Blaine, jumping straight in.

“Is it Mommy?” Asked Kiely instantly.

“No sweetie, it’s not,” answered Kurt.

“Is it the bad man?” Asked Kenzie, distaste evident on her face.

“No, it’s not, I promise,” replied Kurt gently. He glanced at Blaine, who took over the line of questioning.

“Do you remember Charlie?” Asked Blaine.

“Charlie! Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,” chanted Kiely.

“We love Charlie,” said Kenzie seriously.

“Even if he’s special,” added Kiely.

“He makes bad man angry,” said Kenzie quietly.

“He hurt Charlie,” whispered Kiely. Blaine wrapped his arms around both girls, gathering them close. Kurt climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged on the end, facing the trio.

“We’d like to bring Charlie home with us,” said Kurt quietly.

“Charlie safe?” Asked Kenzie.

“He will be. He’s here in the hospital right now, and he’s not very well, but he’s going to get better,” answered Blaine.

“Can we see him?” Asked Kiely, looking at Kurt, and then up at Blaine.

“Not yet. He’s not awake yet. When he’s feeling a bit better, we’ll see what we can do,” decided Kurt. Kiely and Kenzie nodded, then pulled away from Blaine, resuming their play with their stuffed animals. Kurt and Blaine sat with the twins for a while, soaking up their company and enjoying the quiet. 

After three hours, Kurt checked his watch before looking at Blaine. “It’s been a few hours. Do you think Carole would be up to coming with me to see Charlie?” Asked Kurt, glancing over the twins head.

“Carole is definitely up for it, especially after that power nap,” she said, standing in the doorway. She smiled at the sight of her husband snoring on the bed, and glanced over at Kurt and Blaine.

“Sarah came to find me. They want to bring Charlie out of the sedation, and they need one of you there,” said Carole.

“I’ll come with you. Blaine can stay with these two terrors,” smiled Kurt. Carole held her hand out and Kurt took it, following her to PICU.

“Are you nervous?” She asked.

“A little. I went from being a lover, to becoming a father to three in under forty-eight hours. It’s a little overwhelming,” admitted Kurt.

“I know it will be honey, but we’re here for you,” said Carole, giving him a brief hug as they entered PICU.

“Carole, Kurt. This is Dr Robbins, head of paediatrics,” introduced Sarah.

“Hi Kurt and Carole. We decided that weaning Charlie off the sedation was the best thing to do. We had hoped to keep him under longer, but he’s burning it off faster than we can give it to him. Under normal circumstances, given the head injury, we couldn’t sedate him, but given his history, Dr Hughes and I agreed that it was best to allow him some time to heal,” explained Dr Robbins.

“How soon until he comes out of it?” Asked Kurt.

“Most kids his age, I’d say three, four hours. With Charlie though, we’ll be lucky if he stays under for an hour,” mused Dr Robbins. She gave an indication to Sarah, who stopped one of the IV lines.

“Kurt, you can sit next to him if you’d like. Try not to touch him though; last time one of our team did he panicked and clocked Lucy in the face with his cast,” explained Sarah.

“So that’s why Lucy hasn’t been in this week,” exclaimed Carole, trying to hide a grin.

“You bet. Oh! He’s waking up,” said Sarah, glancing at the monitors. Charlie’s eyes fluttered, and widened, realising he wasn’t where he thought he was. His eyes lowered, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“He’s not uttered a word since he came in here. We’re not even sure if he can talk,” said Sarah quietly. Kurt folded his arms on the edge of the bed, and rested his chin on his arms.

“That’s a pretty cool cast there Charlie. Is blue your favourite color?” Asked Kurt, indicating the vibrant blue cast on his left wrist and the matching one on his right leg. Charlie didn’t acknowledge him, picking at the blanket, fingers moving erratically. Kurt glanced up at Carole, unsure of what to do. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Give him time Kurt. You’re someone new, and he’s unsure of you,” said Carole softly. Kurt did the one thing he knew how to do; he sang.

_“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high._ _There’s a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby_.”  

* * *

Charlie fell asleep almost an hour later, hand clutching Kurt's tightly, refusing to let him go.

"That's huge Kurt. He wouldn't have touched anybody before," said Sarah in a hushed voice. Kurt smiled, continuing to hum quietly, stroking back Charlie's messy blonde hair.

"He's perfect. I don't want to have to change anything about him," whispered Kurt.

"If he improves this quickly under your care, you can probably take him home sooner," said Dr Robbins.

"Really?" Asked Kurt excitedly.

"Definitely. We'll be releasing Kiely and Kenzie tomorrow, and I think you can take Charlie home as well. That'll give you a week before Christmas to spend with him," said Dr Robbins, grinning.

"Oh God, thank you," whispered Kurt. Carole crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her stepson.

"You and Blaine will be amazing with him, I promise. Burt and I will help out with moving back to New York, and you and Blaine will be amazing," whispered Carole happily.

“We… we’re going to have to look for another apartment. There’s no way we can fit three kids in there,” said Kurt, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about it now. Worry about Christmas first, and then we can deal with it then,” answered Carole. Kurt pulled his hand away from the sleeping child, who whimpered briefly before curling in on himself.

“I’ll bring Blaine back later, and we can go through that again,” said Kurt wearily, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m proud of you sweetie. Come on, let’s find your father, and we might see about going home for a while, getting some sleep,” said Carole. She took Kurt’s hand and led him out of PICU, back down to Kiely and Kenzie’s room. The girls had tired quickly, and had fallen asleep together on Kenzie’s bed. Blaine was scrolling through his phone, checking on messages and students he had left behind when they’d made the sudden trip to Ohio. He glanced up as Kurt walked back in, and smiled.

“How’s Charlie?” He asked.

“He’s adorable. So unique and beautiful. I’ll have to take you to see him later, but right now, I’m exhausted, and I could really do with some sleep in my own bed, with my husband beside me,” answered Kurt. Carole crossed the room to wake her husband, and the four of them trudged out of the hospital.

“I’ve left instructions with Natalie and Sarah to call us if anything happens, but only if it’s an emergency. We need to get some decent sleep, and tomorrow, we can deal with anything else,” said Carole. Burt nodded, unlocking the car.

“I’m so tired, but I’m happy. I don’t understand,” said Blaine, puzzled.

“That, sweetie, is the definition of parenthood.” 

* * *

The next two days passed in mostly a blur for Kurt and Blaine; Christmas presents were purchased and wrapped, things for Charlie were gathered, and preparations for the large gathering to come were organised. Blaine and Kurt were seated at the kitchen table, running through guest lists.

“I’ve got David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Wes coming on Saturday. Thad’s bringing his wife Lily and two-year old daughter Annika. I didn’t know, but Nick and Jeff got together about a year ago,” said Blaine, still sounding shocked.

“We knew they’d end up together. I’m still waiting for Wes and David to announce their bromance,” said Kurt, grinning. Blaine punched him playfully in the arm, laughing.

“Who did you get onto from New Directions?” Asked Blaine.

“Mercedes, and Quinn, Puck and Beth, and Mike, Tina and their son Dylan, Santana and Brittany and their daughter Riley, and then Sam, but no Rachel,” said Kurt, mentally running through the list.

“I can’t believe that Sam and Rachel got together,” said Blaine quietly.

“She wasn’t going to wait forever after Finn died. We all knew that. She mourned him for nearly three years before she met up again with Sam, and it must have been fate, because the odds of them both meeting in New York were practically impossible,” said Kurt, ticking off his list.

“We’ve got a lot of people coming Kurt,” said Blaine.

“I know, but they’re our family Blaine, and we want them to meet ours,” said Kurt desperately.

“I know, but how are we supposed to feed them all?” Asked Blaine.

“Burt and I have been doing that for years, and we’ll do it again now. We’ve already organised the food, and told your guests what to bring. You’ll have to eat off your laps, but that’s not a bad thing. Set up a small table for the younger children, and you’re all set,” said Carole, bustling into the kitchen to pull out some cleaning supplies.

“You’re a godsend Carole, to help us organise this in less than two days,” said Kurt, smiling at his stepmother.

“Well, you’re lucky Puck got here early and is happy to shovel snow from the front path. He’s always here for a few days before and after Christmas,” said Carole quietly. Kurt glanced at his watch, then jumped up.

“We’ve got to pick up the twins and Charlie from the hospital!” He exclaimed.

“Burt’s just putting the other child safety seat in the Navigator for Charlie, and you two can go pick them up,” said Carole calmly.

“Could you grab that new blanket I got for Charlie? The weighted one?” Asked Kurt.

“Weighted blanket?” Asked Carole, confused.

“I was doing some research, and they say a weighted blanket can help children with autism. I don’t really understand it myself, but if it helps him, then I’m all for it,” answered Kurt. Carole bustled up the stairs and returned with the blue weighted blanket, handing it to Kurt.

“You’ll be an amazing parent dear. Now hurry up and pick up those gorgeous grandchildren!” Blaine and Kurt sprinted out to the Navigator, Blaine carrying a bag of clothes and Kurt clutching the blanket for Charlie.

“I’m so nervous!” Exclaimed Kurt, wringing his hands.

“Everything will be okay,” reassured Blaine.

“Can you drive? Please? I don’t think I can,” confessed Kurt. Blaine pulled his husband close and kissed him on the forehead.

“Of course I can,” whispered Blaine, smiling. He swapped sides with Kurt, taking the keys from him, before climbing into the front seat. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital, flipping on the radio.

“ _You make me, feel like I’m living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_ ” sang Blaine, briefly glancing at Kurt and grinning.

“You’re such an idiot Blaine. Focus on the road,” admonished Kurt.

“I am, don’t you worry,” reassured Blaine.

“How are we going to deal with three children in one house?” Asked Kurt suddenly.

“The same way we always dealt with Finn; speak slowly, and make sure they understand what is asked of them. Also, make sure the sugar is very far out of reach,” said Blaine, smiling. 

“God, you’re awful Blaine! Depriving our children of sugar. How could you?” Mocked Kurt.

“They’ll be fine. The only way it could get more complicated is if CPS asked us to take on another child,” said Blaine.

“Oh God, don’t joke about that, the gods of the universe will decide to dump that on us too!” Exclaimed Kurt. Blaine laughed and continued humming along with the radio. Ten minutes later he pulled into the Lima Memorial hospital carpark, and pulled into an empty spot near the entrance.

“We can do this Kurt, and we’re amazing, if I do say so myself,” said Blaine warmly. Kurt smiled, then got out of the car, dragging the bag and blanket with him. Blaine trailed after him, following Kurt up to the paediatrics ward. 

“Blaiiiiine!” Called Kiely from her bed. Her smile lit up her face, and Blaine grinned back at her.

“We really need to work out what they’re going to call us,” murmured Blaine to Kurt.

“We spoke about this a little while ago, and I was happy with being Papa if you wanted to be Daddy,” said Kurt, clutching Blaine’s hand.

“Deal. How is Miss Kiely and Miss Kenzie feeling?” Asked Blaine cheerily.

“Home?” Asked Kenzie.

“Of course. But first things first. Come here Kiels,” said Blaine, scooping her up. He placed her on the bed next to her sister, and sat on the edge of the bed facing them, Kurt on the opposite side.

“Now, we can’t have you calling us Kurt and Blaine all the time, because no-one would know who that is!” Exclaimed Kurt, struggling to explain the logic to two four-year-olds.

“So we’d like you to call us something different. Kurt would like to be called Papa, and I would love to be called Daddy,” said Blaine seriously.

“Daddy?” Said Kenzie uncertainly. Blaine nodded.

“Daddy,” whispered Kiely. Blaine wrapped his arms around both their girls, holding them tight.

“Now, can you stay here with Daddy while I go get Charlie?” Asked Kurt.

“Yes Papa,” answered Kenzie solemnly.

“We stay with Daddy,” promised Kiely. Kurt heart felt like it was going to explode with the amount of love he had for the two little girls in front of him. He blew them each an exaggerated kiss before heading to PICU.

“He’s been waiting for you,” said Sarah as he entered the ward.

“How do you know?” He asked.

“When I mentioned you were coming, he started to hum ‘Somewhere Over The Rainbow’. Didn’t say anything, just hummed it. He’s been humming it for nearly three hours, and some of our more sensitive children are starting to get agitated,” explained Sarah.

“Well, hopefully I can win him over today and he can let me pick him up to take him home,” said Kurt. He entered the cubicle, finding Charlie sitting on the bed, picking at the blanket. He was dressed in nothing but a diaper, covered in tiny goosebumps.

“Why on earth is he naked?” Asked Kurt.

“That started last night. I think he was finding the texture of the blankets and borrowed pyjama’s uncomfortable,” said Sarah. Kurt nodded, pulling some clothes out of his bag. He’d done extensive reading online to try and help this child as best he could.

“Hi Charlie, it’s Papa. I’ve brought you a blue t-shirt, a blue cardigan, and a pair of blue pants. Would you like to touch them?” Asked Kurt, laying them out on the bed. He’d removed all the care tags from the items, ensuring that they would be their most comfortable for the child. Charlie ignored them for a solid five minutes, before reaching over to stroke the t-shirt. He made a little noise in his throat before reaching for the pants, then grabbed the cardigan and hauled it closer to himself, holding it over his legs. After ten minutes of stroking them, he sat back, returning to playing with the blanket.

“Can I help you put them on?” Asked Kurt. Charlie made the noise in his throat again, and Kurt decided to risk it as a positive note. He picked up the pants first.

“Stick your legs out for me,” started Kurt. Charlie uncrossed his legs awkwardly and held them up in the air. Kurt slid the pants up his legs before hoisting Charlie up quickly to pull the pants the rest of the way on. He released him just as quickly, and the young boy let out a small surprised sound. Kurt laughed, and Charlie looked shocked.

“It’s alright, you’re okay,” reassured Kurt gently. He allowed the child a few moments to become accustomed to the pants, glancing up at Sarah.

“What was he wearing when he was admitted?” Asked Kurt.

“Nothing except a diaper that looked like it hadn’t been changed for a few days. We washed him down after we sedated him, cleaned him up and set his arm and leg. I honestly don’t think he’s been paid much attention since he was born; we couldn’t find any medical records for him anywhere, and the only reason we know he’s autistic is because of the on-call psychologist who recognised the signs immediately. I will say that he’s not as bad as some of the kids I’ve worked with, and I think most of his trouble is lack of human contact,” answered Sarah. Kurt nodded, and picked up the t-shirt.

“Can we put this on now?” Asked Kurt gently. Charlie paused for a brief moment, then nodded. “Arms up.” Kurt pulled the t-shirt on quickly before sitting back down, allowing the child time. “I hope he eventually let’s us dress him faster; for now, I’m just happy he’s letting me dress him,” said Kurt.

“You’ll be fine with him. You’re giving him the space he needs, and thats more than most parents would do,” said Sarah.

“Come on, let’s put this cardigan on. This arm out,” said Kurt, indicating the casted arm. Charlie held it out, and Kurt pulled the cardigan sleeve on, then pulled it around onto the other arm.

“All done. Would you like some socks or a hat?” Asked Kurt, pulling both out of the bag for the child. Charlie pondered both articles of clothing before selecting the socks.

“Good choice. Foot please.” Kurt slipped the socks on the tiny boy’s feet, then clapped his hands.

“Well done. I know Kenzie and Kiely are down the hall, and are getting ready to go home. Are you ready?” Asked Kurt. The young boy pulled his good knee to his chest and started to rock, a low groan in his throat.

“Oh baby boy, not home to the bad man. Home with Papa and Daddy and Kiely and Kenzie,” reassured Kurt, desperately wanting to reach out and comfort the boy but realising he may be frightened by the touch.

“I’ll get Blaine and the girls for you,” said Sarah, disappearing out of the cubicle. Kurt rummaged through the almost empty bag, pulling out a blue stuffed dinosaur.

“This is for you. We’re not going to hurt you, I promise,” said Kurt softly. Sarah reappeared with Blaine, but no Kiely or Kenzie.

“Where are they?” Asked Kurt.

“Natalie’s got them. Who’s this handsome blue monster?” Asked Blaine, taking a seat next to Kurt.

“This is Charlie Walker. Charlie, this is Daddy. Daddy can sing as well,” said Kurt quietly. Charlie started humming again, and Blaine joined in, singing softly. Charlie took Kurt’s hand, gripping it tightly. Kurt pulled out a blue unweighted blanket and wrapped it around Charlie, pulling it tight.

“I’m going to pick you up now, alight?” Asked Kurt gently. Charlie nodded, and Kurt picked him up gently. He was still humming to himself as they walked out of PICU, stopping abruptly as the lighting changed. He buried his head in Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt endeavoured to soothe him, swaying gently.

“Let’s go home little buddy. Kiely and Kenzie are ready to go, and there are people ready to see you when we get home,” whispered Kurt. Blaine disappeared down the hall, and returned with Natalie and the twins in tow. 

“I’ll help you get them downstairs to the car,” said Natalie. Kiely and Kenzie were dancing happily in the corridor. They walked through the halls, heading for the car, and Charlie gripped Kurt tighter as they moved. When they reached the double doors leading to the carpark, Charlie was trembling.

“I don’t think he understands that we’re not taking him back to his father,” said Kurt quietly.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full. I’ll help you get them into the car,” said Natalie, picking up Kiely. Blaine picked up Kenzie, and they headed to the Navigator. Blaine pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the large vehicle and pulling open the rear passenger door.

“In we go,” said Blaine, sliding Kenzie across into the middle booster seat. He strapped her in as Kurt opened the driver side rear door, gently placing Charlie into the seat. He whimpered as Kurt prised his tiny fingers open, buckling him in tight. Before the whimpering could progress into full blown crying, Kurt settled the weighted blanket over Charlie’s lap. He instantly relaxed, fingers running over the blue blanket.

“Now Kiely, in you go,” said Blaine, taking her from Natalie.

“Bye Kiely, bye Kenzie,” waved Natalie.

“Bye bye!” Chorused the twins. Blaine buckled in Kenzie, then closed the door the same time Kurt closed his.

“Do you want me to drive?” Asked Blaine.

“Could you?” Pleaded Kurt. Blaine kissed him quickly.

“Of course I can. Come on, there’s a party waiting for us at home.” 

* * *

Blaine pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, killing the engine.

“Who’s hungry?” Asked Kurt.

“Me! Me!” Answered the twins excitedly. Charlie didn’t answer, choosing to look out the window at the trees instead.

“Your Dad’s out the front,” said Blaine. Kurt smiled at his father as he came over to the car.

“Which lucky munchkin do I get to take inside?” Asked Burt.

“You can take Kiels if you want, I’ll take Kenzie, and Kurt happens to be Charlie’s favorite person, so Kurt can take him,” decided Blaine.

“Excellent. Come here sweetie,” said Burt, pulling open the rear door and unbuckling his granddaughter. She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around him, holding on tight. Blaine picked up Kenzie, and Kurt opened up Charlie’s door.

“Come on Charlie-boo, let’s get you inside. It’s nice and warm,” said Kurt softly. He unbuckled the child and hoisted him out of the child seat. Charlie fisted Kurt’s shirt in his hand, clutching the young man tightly.

“Let’s go.” Kurt walked inside, noting all his friends seated in the living-room. 

“Hi sweetie. The kids are in the TV room; we put Frozen on again, and set up some drawing equipment and blocks in there,” said Carole, smiling at the tiny boy in Kurt’s arms.

“We’ll see how he goes,” replied Kurt softly. He turned the corner into the TV room, and Charlie automatically relaxed in the dimmer lighting. Kurt placed him on the floor, the weighted blanket around his shoulders. He settled instantly, watching the movie intently. Kurt backed away and headed back to the living room, eyes lighting up at the sight of Blaine trapped by the Warblers.

“Kurt! There’s my home-boy. We have some serious catchin’ up to do,” squealed Mercedes, standing up to give Kurt a quick squeeze.

“Come on Lady Hummel, spill the beans, how did you and the wonder twin end up with three grommets?” Asked Santana, arm wrapped around Brittany.

“We were approved a few weeks ago as foster parents, and CPS asked us to take on Kiely and Kenzie. We had them for twenty-four hours when Kiely had a seizure, and Kenzie had an asthma attack. We headed back to the hospital, and our social worker asked us to take on Charlie if at all possible, and Kurt and I agreed that even though he’s a special case, we wouldn’t separate siblings,” explained Blaine from his spot sandwiched between David and Wes.

“What’s so special about Charlie?” Asked Tina carefully.

“He’s autistic, and the doctors think he’s probably never spoken a word or had much human interaction. The twins will be easy to look after; Charlie’s going to be the handful. It took me nearly an hour to dress him at the hospital,” answered Kurt. Carole and Burt came out of the kitchen, plates laden with pizza, and placed them on the low coffee table.

“Help yourselves; we’ve taken some chips and chicken nuggets into the kids, and Beth is going to come out and eat out here because she says she’s too old for chicken nuggets,” said Carole, grinning as the blonde eight year old joined them, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“I think I missed something somewhere. What happened to Shelby?” Asked Mike.

“Killed in a car accident a year ago, and because Puck and I are still on the birth certificate, we were asked if we wanted her back,” said Quinn simply.

“She’s a great kid, aren’t you sport,” said Puck, leaning forward to mess up Beth’s hair.

“Dad, stop!” Exclaimed Beth, smiling.

“What about you Tana and Britt? How did you get Riley?” Asked Mercedes.

“Adopted her a year ago; she’s nearly four now, and won’t stop harassing Britt and I for a sibling. The family she usually plays with in our complex are moving to California, and she loses the five little friends she’s made,” answered Santana.

“We’re actually looking for a new place,” said Blaine.

“You should take the place across us; it’s been vacant for a few months now. You’d have to move back to Lima, but it wouldn’t be so bad. I hear that there’s a new design company opening up shop in Toledo,” mused Santana.

“How many bedrooms?” Asked Kurt, curious.

“Four bedrooms, two bathrooms and an amazing kitchen. Do it Kurt,” encouraged Santana.

“I’d need to talk to Isabelle and the design company, but if my designs are chosen for the next line, I’d be happy to move to Alaska! I’ll get onto the real estate agent tomorrow, get some details,” said Kurt.

“And you two! Dylan is the most adorable Asian kid I’ve ever seen,” jumped in Sam.

“Well, hopefully we make a second adorable baby; Mike and I are expecting again,” announced Tina.

“Guys! That’s amazing!” Exclaimed Mercedes.

“And Thad, your daughter is so beautiful,” gushed Brittany. Thad wrapped his arms around his wife Lily, kissing her temple.

“Well, to add onto Tina’s news, we’re also expecting as well,” said Lily softly.

“You and I will have to do a shopping trip together,” said Tina excitedly, grabbing a slice of pizza from the table.

“And Nick, Jeff, you sly dogs; you didn’t tell anyone you’d gotten together!” Exclaimed Santana, feeding Britt a slice of pizza.

“We didn’t tell anybody to be honest; we’ve bought a place together, and Nick is the music teacher at Dalton, and I’m the sports coach,” said Jeff from his seat on the floor in front of Nick.

“Any chance of little people in your future?” Asked Kurt.

“Nah, not at the moment. You’ve got enough to keep us happy, and that’s fine by us.” Blaine opened his mouth to retort back when a bloodcurdling scream sounded from the TV room.

“That’s Charlie,” exclaimed Kurt, vaulting out of the living room and into the TV room, Blaine close behind him. Mike, Santana and Thad followed him in, there to settle their own offspring. Dylan was in tears, clearly frightened by the outburst, and Mike quickly scooped him up, shushing him gently. Riley was shaking, and Santana wrapped her arms around her, whispering to her in Spanish. Kenzie and Kiely weren’t fazed by the outburst, but were trying to comfort Annika, who was almost inconsolable.

“What happened?” Asked Blaine.

“Dylan tried to take one of Charlie’s blocks, and Charlie got upset,” answered Riley. Kurt scooped up the upset child and started to hum to him, to try and soothe him.

“Carole?” He called. She appeared in the doorway instantly.

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

“Can you dim the lights in the living room? I’d like to take him out of here to calm him down, and he’s not comfortable with all the bright lights, explained Kurt. Carole hurried around the living room, turning off some lights and dimming others.

“Okay sweetie, bring him out,” called Carole. Kurt sashayed out of the room, still holding Charlie who was sobbing against his chest. The others brought out their own children, holding them and consoling them. Kurt tried valiantly to calm the child by humming, but Charlie was beyond it. As a last resort, Kurt started singing. As his voice filled the room, the voices from the combined glee clubs joined Kurt’s countertenor voice, accompanying him. Charlie fisted Kurt’s shirt, hitting Kurt’s back, but slowed gently as the music started to lull him asleep. He snuggled closer to Kurt, relaxing as the music washed over him. The song ended, and Thad stood up, Annika in his arms, Lily by his side.

“Tonight has been good guys, but we should probably get Anni home,” said Thad softly. Blaine nodded and showed them out. One by one, people left, until Santana, Brittany, Wes and David were the only ones left.

“You guys mind if we crash here tonight? Mom and Dad won’t have me at home, and Britt’s parents aren’t home, and it’s late,” said Santana, yawning. Carole nodded.

“Not a problem. Burt and I will get the guest room ready for you two,” said Carole, leaving the living room. Kurt left the room with them, anxious to put Charlie to bed.

“Alright, spill Blaine. What’s going on? This isn’t a classic case of CPS placing them with you, your social worker wouldn’t have just left them with you. So what’s really going on?” Asked Santana, passing Riley off to Brittany. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“They’re mine,” he whispered.

“You cheated on Porcelain?” Shrieked Santana.

“No, no, it wasn’t like that, I swear!” Exclaimed Blaine, back-pedalling desperately.

“You better start explaining boy,” snarled Santana. Blaine looked at Wes and David, wishing that Kurt had returned back downstairs.

“I… I can’t,” whispered Blaine.

“I can explain if you’d like?” Asked David gently. Blaine nodded, scooping up Kiely and Kenzie and heading upstairs to their shared bedroom, leaving David to explain. He didn’t want to hear the story again, to relive the terrifying moments when his virginity was stolen by a girl. He took a deep breath, then entered the girls bedroom. He placed Kenzie on one bed and Kiely on the other, tucking them in gently. Carole stopped by, watching him from the doorway as he kissed each of them on the forehead. Carole noticed his changed demeanour, and held out her arms to him, enfolding him in her warm embrace.

“It’ll be okay sweetie, I promise. Everything will work out,” she reassured softly. She pulled the bedroom door closed and headed downstairs with Blaine. Brittany met him at the bottom of the stairs, and squished him in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply. Blaine breathed in her sweet smell and relaxed.

“Come sit with us Blaine, tell us about the twins. Lady Hummel can tell us about Charlie later," said Santana.

"We don't think they've ever had Christmas," whispered Blaine.

"But Christmas is important," argued Brittany.

"We know that, but I don't think that their parents ever celebrated Christmas or their birthdays. How can a parent do that to a child?" Asked Blaine.

"You and Kurt have them now, and I can't see the bastard father becoming involved again, so give them all the good memories you can," answered David. Kurt reappeared downstairs, looking exhausted.

"He's going to be a handful," sighed Kurt, taking a seat on the last armchair, toeing off his shoes.

"We knew that. Listen, do you want Britt and I to come over Christmas Day with Riley? She's pretty close in age to Kenzie and Kiely, and she might help make the transition easier. We're going to the Pierce's in the morning, but after breakfast with them on Christmas Day, they're heading out to the airport to catch a plane to Hawaii," explained Santana.

"We'd love to have you. We've got Quinn, Puck and Beth in the morning, but Beth is eight. She's not going to enjoy having to occupy two four year olds," answered Kurt honestly.

"Settled then. Alright, I'm about ready to pack it in," said Santana, yawning. She picked up the sleeping Riley, and motioned for Brittany to head up the stairs.

"We'll see you in the morning," she called over her shoulder. Carole returned downstairs, and looked at the two ex Warblers in her living room.

"David, Wes, if you want to stay, you're welcome to. All we've got left are the couches, but I can get you some blankets and pillows," said Carole, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Thanks Mrs H., we'd love to stay," accepted Wes. Blaine got up and retrieved spare blankets and pillows from the hall closet.

"You go to bed Carole. Thank you," said Blaine softly. Carole briefly hugged Blaine, then headed upstairs to bed. Burt went through the motions of locking up the house before heading upstairs with his wife.

"Breakfast is at eight. We'll probably be up before then, but we'll try and hold back the tiny terrors," said Blaine, catching Kurt's hand and pulling him upright.

"Night guys. See you in the morning." 

* * *

Kurt woke up to a small face in front of his, and started out of bed quickly.

“Kiely? What’s wrong?” Asked Kurt quietly, picking her up.

“What’s the white stuff?” She asked softly.

“Which white stuff sweetie?” Asked Kurt.

“Outside,” she answered. Kurt’s heart dropped a little.

“That’s snow,” he replied gently.

“What’s it for?” She asked, confused.

“I will show you that later, but first, I think breakfast is in order. What do you say we go and wake up Daddy and make some pancakes?” Suggested Kurt. Kiely nodded enthusiastically, and wriggled her way out of Kurt’s arms. He set her on the floor, and she went running into her bedroom and woke Kenzie up.

“Come wake Daddy,” she said excitedly. Kenzie followed her sister out of the bedroom and into Kurt and Blaine’s room.

“Daddy!” Squealed Kiely, leaping on the double bed. Blaine growled playfully and shot up as Kenzie joined in the fun, and tickled both girls.

“Grr! Who’s waking me up so early in the morning?” He asked.

“Me! Me!” Chorused Kenzie and Kiely.

“Well, I have an even better idea. Why don’t you go downstairs with Papa and wake up Uncle David and Uncle Wes?” Suggested Blaine. Kenzie and Kiely looked at Kurt instantly, seeking his approval.

“Come on, let’s go. Blaine, are you okay to check on Charlie?” Asked Kurt.

“Sure. Make sure you take photos of David and Wes!” Kurt and the twins headed down the stairs carefully before Kurt set them loose on David and Wes.

“God Kurt, why on earth would you allow your offspring to wake us up?” Groaned David, pulling the blanket over his head in an effort to hide from the four year old sitting on his stomach. Wes had taken a different approach and ignored Kenzie entirely while she poked and prodded his back.

“I’m making breakfast; if you want any, you need to be up and in the kitchen to beat Blaine,” answered Kurt, smiling. He padded away into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. 

“Papa, Papa, save me!” Cried Kiely from the living room.

“I’ll save you!” Called Blaine from the staircase. Kurt smiled to himself, mixing together a batter.

“Lady Hummel, what are you doing? And why is your house so crazy for a Saturday morning?” Asked Santana sleepily, flipping on the kettle to make a coffee.

“We got up early when Kiely came in to ask me what the white stuff outside was. After that, I promised her we would go out and play. How can a child who’s lived in Ohio all her life still not know what snow is?” Asked Kurt, pulling out a fry pan.

“Riley didn’t know what a belt was for when we got her; her parents had only ever used it to discipline her. When Britt pulled out a belt for the first time, she had an anxiety attack so bad that we had to call an ambulance and take her to the hospital. It took us over six weeks to explain to her that a belt was not something used to discipline her. Even now, she still tenses up when Britt or I pull out a belt, and she refuses to wear one. Every child has their own baggage Kurt, and that’s part of the deal when you sign on to be an adoptive or foster parent,” said Santana, making herself a coffee.

“It just… It makes me feel like I’m overly privileged to have everything I’ve had in my life, and it scares me a little to think that. I’m helping out three kids, but what about al the others out there?” Asked Kurt, starting to make the batch of pancakes.

“We are overly privileged Kurt, and we are doing our bit to help kids out there. Britt and I are already considering the next child we’ll take on, and that’s one less child who is suffering. One less child in a group home means that there is a place for another child to take refuge,” answered Santana. Kurt flipped another pancake onto the stack next to him before turning around to place them on the table.

“Breakfast!” Called Kurt. He pulled out another frying pan and started to cook bacon and eggs, knowing that his father would definitely appreciate them for breakfast, especially considering the large amount of people currently boarding in his house. Kiely and Kenzie tore into the kitchen, Blaine close behind them.

“Pancakes,” squealed Kenzie. Blaine lifted her onto a chair before doing the same to her twin.

“Morning Tana,” said Britt from the doorway. She handed Riley to Santana, then took a seat next to her at the table, stealing a sip of coffee.

“What’s the plan for today?” Asked Blaine.

“Well, I thought we’d finish breakfast, get dressed, and then go outside and… maybe build a snowman,” suggested Kurt. Kenzie, Kiely and Riley glanced at each other, and opened their mouths simultaneously. Santana groaned, knowing instantly what was coming.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” They chorused.

“I’m gonna kill you Kurt, swear to God,” snarled Santana, shifting Riley into the empty seat next to her.

“You can’t go out and build a snowman if you don’t eat breakfast!” Sang Kurt. The three girls glanced at each other and focussed their attention on their breakfast.

“Look at that; Kurt can finally command silence,” teased David, joining the crowd. A cry sounded from the floor above, and Kurt dropped the dirty frying pan in the sink.

“Looks like Charlie is up; better go get him dressed.” Kurt left his friends in the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. Charlie was standing in the crib, shaking the bars in an attempt to escape. 

“Charlie,” sang Kurt softly. Charlie slowed down his actions, responding to the young man in front of him. He grunted in his throat, and Kurt took it as permission to lift him out carefully. Charlie rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, tapping Kurt’s chest with his un-casted arm.

“Hungry?” Asked Kurt. Charlie nodded, and Kurt headed for the stairs. Charlie continued tapping Kurt’s chest, humming a new song Kurt didn’t recognise. He entered the kitchen, and upon Charlie spotting Santana, he stretched out, trying to reach her.

“Santana, do you mind?” Asked Kurt.

“Hand him over,” she demanded.

“At least we know he’ll be comfortable with someone other than the two of us,” said Blaine, smiling. Charlie settled against Santana, still humming happily.

“He’s so light,” said Santana quietly.

“We’ll feed him up, don’t you worry,” reassured Kurt.

“Papa? We’re finished. Snowman?” Asked Kenzie.

“Blaine, the terrible two are yours. Can you dress them for me?” Asked Kurt.

“Come on, let’s go!” Exclaimed Blaine. He lifted the twins down onto the floor and chased them up the stairs, Riley and Brittany following behind them.

“Listen, we’d love to stay and build a snowman with you, but Wes and I are heading to Westerville today to see our parents. Call us if you need anything,” said David.

“Thank you for being here. Blaine appreciates everything you guys do for him. I appreciate everything you do. Drive safe,” said Kurt, following the pair out. He farewelled them, then was nearly bowled over by Kiely.

“Outside,” she giggled.

“I’m not dressed to go outside! You can go with Daddy though, he looks like he’s dressed,” said Kurt, stifling a laugh at his husband dressed in the warmest clothes he could find.

“Snowman!” Commanded Kenzie, chasing Blaine. Brittany and Riley were not far behind, though looked infinitely more stylish than Blaine.

“Enjoy. Santana and I will clean up,” said Kurt, smiling.

“Wait til you see my snowman!” Called Brittany, running out into the snow. Kurt listened to the shrieking for a few moments as Kenzie and Kiely had their first real experience with snow. He shook his head at their antics, then closed the door, turning back to the kitchen.

“How’s he doing?” Asked Kurt.

“I’ve gotta teach him a new song. I don’t know the one he’s humming, but it’s driving me crazy. Does he ever stop humming?” Asked Santana.

“Not that we’re aware of. Only when he sleeps,” answered Kurt, stacking the dishes in the dishwasher.

“We’ll teach him something else, don’t you worry,” said Santana, humming a little under her breath. Charlie stopped his own melody, listening to Santana’s and imitating it.

“Where did Carole and Dad go?” Asked Kurt, noting their empty plates.

“They were getting ready to head out; your Dad has an emergency at the garage, and Carole wanted to do some extra grocery shopping, what with all the extra people you’ve now got staying. She also said she’d exchange some of the things she purchased for Charlie, and make sure they’re blue,” answered Santana. She hummed one more line, then stopped. Charlie listened, then repeated the entire melody back to her.

“And just like that, the problem is solved. Now he’s humming Blackbird,” said Santana gleefully.

“God, you’re awful,” responded Kurt. He made them each a fresh cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table.

“What’s on your mind Lady Hummel?” 

“Our current apartment is far too small to house a young family. Older children maybe, because they wouldn’t be home all the time, but four kids under five, no way. I know you mentioned the apartment across from yours is vacant, and would be perfect for a young family, but I’ve still got to budget for childcare for when Blaine and I can’t be home, doctors appointments, specialist appointments for all three of them, and still have enough money to pay rent and buy groceries, and even so, I’d need to find a job to be able to support our little family, and Blaine’s going to need to find somewhere to teach and work, and I don’t know what we’re going to do,” said Kurt, running his hand through his mussed hair.

“Well, I may not be able to help you out with money, but I can definitely help out with childcare. Britt and I rotate so one of us is always home with Riley. If you want, we could look after your tiny people at the same time?” Suggested Santana.

“I’d need to talk to Isabelle and the design company I’m with, maybe there’s somewhere in Toledo I can work and design instead, be closer to Dad and Carole and you and Britt. Have you got the number of the real estate agent there? I’ll give her a call, see if can put a holding deposit on the place until Blaine and I sort things out,” replied Kurt, pulling out his phone. Santana reeled off the number for him, and he disappeared into the living room, talking quickly. Santana hummed under her breath to the little boy sitting on her lap, and secretly wished she had one just like him.

“Mama! Mama!” Cried Riley’s tiny voice. She came tearing into the kitchen, dripping wet snow on the floor.

“What’s up la chica?” 

“Kenzie and Kiely don’t know who _Santa_ is!” She exclaimed, horror on her face.

“Well, when Uncle Blaine and Aunt Kurt come back inside, Mommy and I will see what we can do to fix that. Don’t give it away though; it’s our little secret,” answered Santana, raising a finger to her lips. Riley mimicked her, then ran back out the door, squealing as she joined the snow party. Kurt returned to the dining room, smile on his face.

“Just got to sign the documents, once I sort out what I’m doing for work, and the place across the road from you is ours if we want it. Thanks for the heads up Santana,” said Kurt, grinning.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you. Riley’s just informed me that your new offspring don’t know who Santa is,” said Santana casually.

“It amazes me every time that these kids even got to where they are without dying. We need to fix this Santana, what do I do?” Asked Kurt.

“Do what we did for Riley. We took her to the local mall, let her meet Santa, explained that he brings presents to good little girls and boys, and that she should tell him what she wanted for Christmas, and then we had a photo taken. She was terrified, but she told Santa that she wanted Britt and I to be her mommies. Santa was nearly in tears, he was so moved by her. We haven’t had our photo done this year, and we were planning on doing it tomorrow. You could come with us?” Suggested Santana.

“We could get some Christmas shopping done too. That’s perfect! Are you sure you want us tagging along?” Asked Kurt.

“It might be good; Riley’s seen Santa before, and she can show Kiely and Kenzie that Santa is okay,” added Santana.

“I’ve got to go plan their outfits!” Exclaimed Kurt. Charlie glanced at him briefly and yawned, hiding his face against Santana.

“I think he’s a bit tired,” said Santana softly.

“He’s due for another round of pain meds, and then we could probably put him down for a rest.” Kurt took him from Santana, and headed for the stairs. Santana smiled as the tiny boy left, and stood up, planning to make herself a coffee. Carole joined her in the kitchen, pulling out the makings for a hot lunch.

“Kurt’s planning on taking the girls and Charlie to see Santa for the first time, and I think Britt and I will take Riley as well. I think he’s nervous about it though,” said Santana quietly. Carole nodded, setting down her spoon. 

“I might go up and see him before I finish lunch. Why don’t you go out and spend some time with Britt and Ri?” Suggested Carole. Santana set down her mug.

“I think I will.” Carole nodded at the younger Latina girl before heading up the stairs.

“Kurt? Are you up here sweetie?” Called Carole.

“In the twins room,” he replied. Carole walked in and found him on the bed, holding a dress in his hand.

“Oh honey,” she whispered.

“They’ve missed out on so much,” he sobbed. Carole sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

“Sweetie, I know. But you and Blaine will help them make so many more memories, ones that will make them smile. Your father and I have been shopping for Christmas present for you and your family to take back to New York with you; I know you were planning on moving house, and you’re going to need things to take back with you. We’ll make this Christmas memorable, don’t you worry,” she said quietly. Kurt quietened, wiping his face with the heels of his hands and looking at the crumpled dress in his hands.

“We’re going to take them to see Santa for the first time tomorrow, and I don’t even know what they should be wearing, or if they’re even going to behave. God, they don’t even know who the man is! How do you explain to two four-year-olds who Santa is? He was the biggest part of my childhood, and yet he’s not a part of theirs,” exclaimed Kurt, standing up.

“Don’t explain him just yet, take each moment as it comes. Riley will probably explain to them some of it, and you and Blaine can explain the rest as you go. You know your father and I will help you out. For now though, do you want to help me with lunch?” Asked Carole. Kurt smiled at his stepmother, and nodded.

“Of course I’ll help you,” answered Kurt. He followed her down the stairs to find Santana and Brittany in the kitchen, lips locked.

“Britt, Tana, please keep it in your pants in front of my children,” said Kurt wearily.

“Sorry Kurt. We didn’t hear you come down the stairs,” answered Brittany, moving to stand behind Santana, wrapping her arms around her. 

“It’s okay. Do you want to go call in the troops? We’ll have lunch ready in a few minutes,” said Carole, smiling. Brittany and Santana headed out of the kitchen, and Carole and Kurt set about making lunch, pulling leftovers out of the fridge, setting the table, and Carole put on a batch of fries. Kurt could hear laughter floating through the hall as Blaine, Kenzie, Kiely, Brittany, Santana and Riley entered the house, and smiled to himself.

“They’re special Kurt. You know that, I know that, and Blaine knows that. You’ll do just fine with them,” reassured Carole, setting the steaming fries on the table. Kenzie appeared in the kitchen first and ran to Kurt, wrapping her arms around his legs.

“Is it true?” She asked, fluttering her warm brown eyes at him.

“Is what true sweetie?” Asked Kurt, picking her up and putting her on a seat.

“That Santa comes and brings presents,” she replied, glancing up at Kurt and waiting for an answer. 

“It is very true,” said Kurt, putting a few more plates of food on the table.

“Why?” She asked. Blaine appeared in the doorway with Kiely, who promptly ran over to Kenzie and pulled herself onto the chair next to her twin sister.

“Why what, Kenz?” Responded Blaine.

“Why does Santa bring presents?” She asked.

“Santa brings presents to good little girls and boys,” answered Blaine simply.

“Oh,” mumbled Kenzie. Kurt set a plate of food in front of her as Santana, Britt and Riley joined them in the kitchen, Burt close behind them.

“Smells delicious,” complimented Burt, leaning in to give Carole a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’m not hungry,” whispered Kiely. She climbed off her chair and ran from the kitchen, Kenzie not far behind her.

“What was that?” Asked Kurt, exasperated.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll go check on them. You eat; Charlie will be up soon,” said Blaine quietly. Kurt nodded, and Blaine headed up the stairs, wondering what was going on for the twins. He pushed open their bedroom door, and found each girl lying on their bed, visibly sobbing.

“Oh sweetie,” sighed Blaine. He scooped up Kenzie and sat on Kiely’s bed, wrapping his free arm around the second twin.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Blaine softly.

“Santa won’t come,” whimpered Kenzie.

“Why not?” Asked Blaine, confused. 

“We’re not good,” wept Kiely.

“Woah, woah, who said that?” Replied Blaine.

“D-d-daddy,” stuttered Kenzie. Blaine furrowed his brow as he looked at his daughter.

“I didn’t say that,” answered Blaine, confused.

“Not you, _Daddy_ ,” responded Kiely, burrowing her face against Blaine’s chest. Blaine’s face dropped as he understood the confusion.

“Oh, honey,” whispered Blaine, pulling the pair of them close. He kissed the top of their heads, then moved Kenzie so she was sitting in front of him, Kiely sitting close to her.

“Now I want you to listen. Can you do that?” Asked Blaine.

“Yes,” whispered Kiely.

“I know your Daddy before me was not very nice. I know he used to hurt you, and he would say bad things, but they are not true. You are both very good, and Santa will definitely be coming to see you this year. I know it for a fact,” said Blaine, smiling. Kenzie looked at him, her brown eyes still watering before she burst into tears again. Blaine pulled each girl close, laying back on the bed, letting each of them cry out their hearts. When Kurt came to check on them an hour later, he found all three of them asleep, and decided to leave them. A sharp cry from the bedroom alerted him to Charlie, and he hurried next door. Charlie was in his crib, visibly upset at being trapped.

“Hey Charls, come on, no more crying, Papa is here to let you out. I’m going to pick you up now, and we’ll get you something to eat,” soothed Kurt. He picked up the small boy and took him out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

“Are they okay?” Asked Carole, handing Kurt a small plate of food for Charlie.

“They’re asleep at the moment. I imagine we’ll probably find out later,” said Kurt nonchalantly. He fed Charlie until he refused to eat anymore, then took him to the living room to play with a few toys.

“How are the twins?” Asked Santana, Brittany laying on the lounge next to her, head on Santana’s lap.

"They’re asleep with Blaine; we’ll find out what happened when he comes down. They looked like they were really upset though,” answered Kurt, putting Charlie on the floor in front of him and handing him a train-set.

“Riley’s in the TV room watching Frozen again, and is trying to convince your dad to let her bring snow in the house so she can build Olaf,” said Carole, joining them in the lounge room. Brittany smiled, the thought of a snowman in the house a little amusing.

“He’ll probably say yes just so he can be the cool grandparent; even though he won’t be the one to clean up the melted snow off the floor,” replied Kurt, reclining easily in the chair, legs swung over the arm.

“Of course he would. I would if I could, but I’ve got to be a real parent,” added Santana, stroking Brittany’s hair. She glanced up as she heard footsteps on the stairs, Blaine finally leaving the twins where they were.

“What happened?” Asked Kurt, sitting up and patting the seat next to him. Blaine took it, exhaling heavily as he sat down.

“They were upset that Santa wouldn’t come and visit them because their father told them they were bad, and I said they needed to be good. When I finally made it upstairs they were both on their beds, crying their hearts out,” said Blaine wearily. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“We need to make this Christmas the best ever. And I know just how to make it happen.” 


	6. Holidays at the Hummels

“Daddy? What are we doing here?” Asked Kenzie, tugging on Blaine’s jacket. He crouched down to her level, pulling Kiely close.

“We are here today with Aunty Tana, Aunty Britt, Riley, Papa and everyone else because we’re going to see someone special,” started Blaine.

“Elsa?” Guessed Kiely.

“No honey, not Elsa. Someone even cooler than her,” answered Blaine. Riley appeared next to them, near exploding with excitement.

“We’re seeing Santa!” She exclaimed, dancing on the spot. 

“Santa?” Replied Kenzie.

“Santa. I want you to tell him exactly what you’d like for Christmas, no matter what it is, okay?” Explained Blaine. Kiely and Kenzie nodded solemnly before moving to stand next to Kurt, clutching the others hand.

“They look nervous,” commented Santana, smiling at Riley as she danced around exuberantly.

“They are. They’ve probably never been to the mall before, and we choose one of the busiest times of year to bring them here? God, we’re such idiots,” muttered Kurt, rocking Charlie gently.

“Kurt, you’re not an idiot. You’re doing the right thing. They’re just as nervous as Riley was last year, and they’ll be fine. We’ll go first, show them what its like and then go from there. The Hummel I know wouldn’t back down from something like this,” scoffed Santana. Kurt smiled at her, before indicating for her to move forward.

“Riles, come on!” Called Brittany. She took Riley’s hand and led her up to the small stage where Santa was sitting on his throne, several woman dressed as elves helping situate children for the photographer.

“See how Riley is going up with Aunty Tana and Aunty Britt? She’s going up to tell Santa exactly what she wants for Christmas, and then they’re going to have a photo, and that’s it,” explained Blaine. Kenzie and Kiely watched on as Santana and Brittany stood back while Riley spoke to Santa, then as they all sat around Santa, smiling as a photo was taken.

“Papa, are you and Daddy coming?” Asked Kenzie quietly. Kurt nodded.

“Even Charlie. Are you ready?” Responded Kurt. Kenzie and Kiely nodded as Santana, Brittany and Riley moved to the side.

“And who are these beautiful young girls?” Asked Santa, chuckling.

“This is Kenzie, and this is her twin sister Kiely. They’ve never met Santa before, so they’re a little nervous,” explained Blaine.

“That’s okay. Who’s the handsome young man in blue?” Asked Santa, changing his tactic.

“That’s Charlie,” answered Kiely.

“He doesn’t talk,” added Kenzie.

“So you have to be nice,” stated Kiely defensively.

“I promise to be nice to Charlie. Which one of you would like to tell me what you’d like for Christmas?” Asked Santa. Kiely looked at Kenzie, before stepping forward, dragging Kenzie behind her. Blaine helped Kiely onto Santa’s lap first, then Kenzie, and Kiely looked up at him. “What would you like for Christmas sweetie?” Kiely looked down for a moment before beckoning Santa to come closer.

“We want Blaine and Kurt to be our daddies _forever_.”

* * *

“So the Christmas tree is up, the presents are under it, and I think we’re finally ready for the whirlwind that is Christmas,” said Blaine wearily, sagging against the couch. Kurt curled up next to him, the children asleep upstairs, and Blaine ran a gentle hand through Kurt’s hair.

“I never thought that we would have three children by Christmas Eve,” whispered Kurt.

“We do, and they are beautiful. Have you gone to look at the new house yet?” Replied Blaine.

“I want you to come with me. I spoke to Isabelle and she’s organising a new position for me in Toledo, and there’s a music store there that’s also looking for another piano and voice teacher. I know we wanted New York, but I think right now that being here close to Dad and Carole and all our friends will do our children good, especially after everything they’ve been through. We can move back in a few years, when Charlie is a little better adjusted?” Suggested Kurt.

“I’ll be happy to go back whenever you’re ready. Tomorrow, the next day, next year, four years from now, as long as I’m with you,” answered Blaine. He leaned down and kissed Kurt gently, and Kurt snuggled in close.

“I know this has all been really difficult for you, but I’m really glad that you’ve stayed strong through all of this. You’re going to be an amazing father,” commented Kurt. 

“So will you. I do think that we should go to bed though, especially if we’re going to deal with three rambunctious children who are very excited to get presents,” decided Blaine, smiling at Kurt. Kurt kissed him briefly before standing up and heading up to their room, Blaine closed behind him. They snuggled under the covers together before falling asleep.

* * *

Kenzie woke up suddenly, the tail of a nightmare slipping away into the dark shadows of the bedroom she shared with Kiely. She shuddered briefly before sliding to the floor, heading to Blaine and Kurt’s bedroom. She climbed up onto the bed and tapped Kurt gently.

“Papa? Wake up Papa,” whispered Kenzie. Kurt flung his arm out sleepily, catching Kenzie in the side, causing her to topple off the bed and hit her head on the side table. She whimpered as she fell to the floor, but didn’t make any other sound, crawling away from the bed as Kurt rolled back over to face Blaine, mumbling softly before snuggling in close. She stood up, tears in her eyes as she escaped Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom, returning to the one she shared with Kiely. Kiely was still asleep, and Kenzie went and sat in the corner, knees to her chest, blood on the side of her head, sobbing silently as her chest ached. Kiely woke up ten minutes later and noticed her twin in the corner, visibly upset.

“Kenny? Kenny, are you okay?” Asked Kiely, sliding off her bed. Kenzie shook her head, still crying. “Do you want Daddy or Papa?”

“No,” whispered Kenzie.

“Grammy?” Kenzie nodded, and Kiely stood up, running out of the room as fast as she could. She took a right outside of their bedroom and headed for Burt and Carole’s room. She pushed the door open carefully and tiptoed over to Carole’s side of the bed.

“Grammy? Grammy, wake up. Please,” pleaded Kiely. Carole yawned and opened her eyes, looking at the tiny face in front of her.

“Kiels? What’s wrong sweetie?” Asked Carole, sitting up. Burt stirred next to her, reaching for the bedside light.

“It’s five in the morning,” he mumbled.

“Kenny’s hurt,” said Kiely, tears welling up in her eyes. Carole and Burt were instantly awake.

“Oh hon. We’re coming,” said Carole softly. She stood up, grabbed her gown and set off for the twins bedroom. Burt scooped up Kiely and held her close as he followed Carole down the hall, not expecting what he saw when they entered the twins room.

“Kenzie, what happened?” Asked Burt. Kenzie was beside herself, hiccupping and sobbing as Carole lifted her up, setting her on the bed so she could inspect her head wound.

“Burt, honey, could you get the first aid kit for me and wake the boys please? They should really be the ones comforting her,” said Carole softly. Burt nodded and tried to set Kiely down, but she refused to let go, clinging to him like a starfish. He hoisted her back up carefully and headed for the bathroom, picking up the first aid kit from under the sink. On the way past he stopped at the boys bedroom, knocking on the door.

“Kurt? Blaine? I really think you should be in the twins room right now,” called Burt. He heard movement in the bedroom, sounds of them both waking up, and returned to the twins room, handing Carole the first aid kit. “Did you work out what happened?”

“She had a nightmare and went into the boys room to wake one of them up, and you know what Kurt’s like when he’s asleep; he’s never been one to wake up easily. He lashed out in his sleep, knocked Kenzie in her side and into the bedside table. She was afraid that he was going to be angry with her, like her father was before. I don’t think she needs stitches, but I’d like to watch her for the rest of the day, make sure she hasn’t got a concussion,” answered Carole, cleaning off the blood on Kenzie’s face.

“Merry Christm…” Blaine’s voice petered out as he realised this wasn’t the idyllic Christmas morning he’d planned in his head.

“What happened?” Asked Kurt. Kenzie flinched hard and gripped Carole’s hand.

“Shh sweetie, it’s just Papa and Daddy. Papa didn’t mean to hurt you,” soothed Carole.

“What? I didn’t hurt her!” Kurt protested.

“You did bud, and we know you didn’t mean to. Kenzie came in to wake you up after a nightmare, and you didn’t wake up,” replied Burt.

“Oh God, I am so sorry Kenzie,” gasped Kurt, his hands flying to his mouth in horror. He stepped forward to comfort the child and she burst into tears, grasping at Carole’s forearms in terror.

“Kurt, maybe take a step back for a little while. Maybe go and make breakfast?” Suggested Carole. Kurt nodded and backed out of the room, stifling tears. Blaine followed him, and Burt brought up the rear, Kiely still in tow. Carole cleaned up the first aid kit and set it aside, looking up at the small girl in front of her, clearly terrified. “Does anything else hurt sweetie?”

“No. Is Papa mad?”

“No honey. He’s upset that he hurt you; he didn’t mean to, and he’s really sorry that he scared you. He’s making breakfast now. Do you want something to eat?” Asked Carole. Kenzie shook her head and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Carole’s neck. Carole could hear her wheezing, the exhale stuttering each time she breathed. “Come on sweetie, let’s take you downstairs where it’s much warmer, and get you some medication. Is it hard to breathe?” Carole felt Kenzie nod against her shoulder. Carole lifted her up carefully and headed for the stairs.

“Blaine? Blaine!” Called Carole, cradling Kenzie carefully. Blaine popped out of the kitchen, eyes rimmed red.

“Is everything okay?”

“Do you know where Kenzie’s Albuterol inhaler is? And her spacer?” Asked Carole, voice controlled and tight.

“The medication is next to the fridge and her spacer is in the drying rack. Is she okay?” Blaine asked, concerned. 

“She’s starting to wheeze, and I’d like to get a handle on this now. Could you grab them for me please?” Blaine disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with the medication and spacer in hand. He passed them to Carole as she set Kenzie down on the lounge. Blaine sat next to Kenzie, stroking her hair as Carole set up the medication.

“Okay, I know you can’t breathe, and this will help, remember? When I tell you, I want you to take a deep breath for me, okay?” Kenzie nodded, head leaning listlessly against Blaine. Carol pushed together the components, and held it up to Kenzie’s lips.

“You ready sweetie? Okay, breathe in.” Kenzie inhaled the medication, several doses as per Carole’s instruction, and relaxed against Blaine, tears free flowing down her pink cheeks.

“I’ll leave you two be, and I’ll send out Kurt,” whispered Carole. Blaine nodded, holding Kenzie close as she started to tremble, the Albuterol taking quick effect. Kurt joined them in the living room, cheeks pink, eyes red, tear tracks staining his skin.

“Sweetie? I’m really sorry I hurt you this morning. I didn’t mean to, and I promise not to do it again,” whispered Kurt.

“Maybe next time, come and wake up Daddy instead. I’m pretty good at chasing away monsters and bad dreams,” added Blaine softly.

“It’s okay Papa. I’ll try and be better next time,” answered Kenzie, looking at the floor. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her pyjama sleeve.

“Honey, you did nothing wrong, I promise,” said Kurt, voice catching in his throat. Kenzie wailed and threw herself at Kurt, and he held her tight, knowing that the tiny mishap earlier in the morning frightened her more than he could realise. There was a knock at the front door, and Santana, Britt and Riley trundled in, shaking off snow.

“Merry Christmas!” Called Santana. She peeked into the living room, expecting a happy family, and instead finding Kurt and Blaine consoling Kenzie.

“Kurt? Blaine? What happened?” Asked Santana, voice low. Kurt shook his head, not ready to explain.

“Could you do me a favor? Can you get Charlie out of his crib, and send Britt and Riley into the kitchen. Breakfast is made, and we’ll be there soon,” whispered Kurt, his heart breaking a little. Santana nodded and shooed Britt and Ri into the kitchen before heading upstairs to retrieve Charlie. 

“When Daddy and I said we’d be your parents, we meant it when we said we would love you, and care for you, and never hurt you. I promise,” said Kurt solemnly, looking the little girl in the eyes. Her sobs had subsided to hiccups, and a hand fluttered to her head, clearly paining her. Kurt kissed it gently, and pulled her close.

“Do you want some pancakes?” Asked Kurt gently. Kenzie nodded, and reached for Blaine, preferring his touch over Kurt’s. Blaine acquiesced, and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Carole. Charlie caught sight of Kurt and stretched his arms out, trying to reach him. Kurt took him from Santana and took a seat, Burt handing him a tissue.

“You didn’t do this on purpose Kurt; you shouldn’t be beating yourself up,” commented Burt.

“What happened?” Carole rehashed the story briefly for Santana and Brittany while Burt passed around breakfast.

“Oh. No wonder things were tense when we came in. Are Puck and Quinn still coming?” Asked Santana, reaching for a slice of toast, Charlie having been placed in a high chair. 

“No. Puck sent me a message earlier saying that they’re all sick, and they’d rather not bring it here,” said Blaine quietly.

“Well, I think it’s time to get some Christmas cheer into this joint. Somebody wanted to see what Santa brought her this morning, but we decided that we should spend this time together, and make some memories of our own,” announced Santana.

“Are you going soft on us Santana?” Teased Kurt. Santana’s cheeks flushed pink, and she shook her head.

“No! I swear, I’m not!” Exclaimed Santana. Britt leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s okay; I like you a little soft and fuzzy around the edges,” said Brittany gently. Santana kissed her back, grinning stupidly.

“I’ll get our presents from the car; do you want to do this in the living room?” Asked Santana. Kurt nodded.

“That’s where everything is set up, so it’s probably the easiest. Be careful out there; it looks like it’s snowing hard,” commented Kurt. Santana nodded and stood up, exiting the kitchen.

“I’m sorry you and Burt were woken up this morning Carole. You can’t have gotten much sleep,” remarked Blaine.

“It’s okay kiddo. It’s what grandparents are for, isn’t it? We don’t mind,” smiled Burt.

“Besides, Santana and Brittany were here early,” added Carole.

“I thought you and Tana were going to your parents place this morning before coming here,” said Kurt, looking at Brittany.

“We were, but things change. My uncle came in last night, and he’s not… nice,” responded Brittany, voice soft.

“Oh. Well, we’re glad you’re here anyway. Are you three ready for Christmas presents?” Asked Blaine, looking at the three young girls.

“Yes please Uncle Blaine!” Exclaimed Riley.

“Alright, let’s go into the living room, see what goodies we’ve got! Will you share your toys with me? I’ll only get grown up stuff like socks and shirts, and they’re boring,” said Blaine, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust.

“I’ll share with you Daddy,” said Kiely, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. He bent down and kissed her on the head.

“Thank you sweetie. Come on, let’s go see what Santa brought!”

* * *

“Today could not have gone more off plan than it did,” said Blaine a few hours later. The kids were in the den, watching Frozen again, and the adults were in the living room, chatting over coffee. Blaine was sprawled on the floor on his back, rubbing his temples trying to stave off a headache.

“Well, you and Lady Hummel’s family have been up since five AM. Your kids are running on nervous energy after what happened; they’ll just keep going,” said Santana, sipping her coffee. Brittany was on the lounge next to her, head on Santana’s lap, dozing in and out of the conversation. 

“I wish this morning hadn’t even happened. The look on her face, she was terrified! I didn’t even hear her come in,” explained Kurt.

“You haven’t had to be the sole carers for your kids yet; Carole and Burt are here for you. They’re not yours yet, and you haven’t had them from day one when they were born. You’re very feminine Kurt, but even you don’t come built in with Mommy Radar yet, and it’ll take you some time to learn it. I think I slept through a week and a half of night terrors with Ri, not even realising she was screaming. It took time, but you’ll learn to distinguish what’s going on,” explained Santana. Blaine snickered.

“Mommy Radar. Good one Tana.”

“Trust me. Once you’re in your own place with no grandparents to bail you out, you’ll step up to the plate really fast, or you’ll learn who can survive this or not,” replied Santana.

“Oh! We’ll need your help soon too; we’re going to look at the new place across from you and Britt, and we’ll need someone to watch the kids with Carole when it comes to moving in. Would you be able to help?” Asked Kurt.

“I’m sure Britt would love to. I, on the other hand, would be fine with supervising you moving your stuff between New York and here,” grinned Santana.

“Well, that’s the thing. We’ll be heading back to grab some clothes and personal things, but for now, we’re leaving the apartment as it is; if you know anyone who’s in New York and needs a place for a few months, it’s there,” commented Kurt.

“Let us know when it’s all happening, and we can definitely help you out,” agreed Santana.

“Thank you. We’re hoping to visit in a few days, see what the place looks like,” added Kurt.

“Well, we’re on Altonborough Drive, and the place you’re looking at is on Gray Fox Curve. It’s a beautiful house; looks amazing,” gushed Santana.

“Glad to know at least one set of neighbours approves,” smiled Kurt.

“My Mom paid for our place; wanted her granddaughter and future grand babies to live somewhere nice. I think you’ll love it.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

“Remind me to tell Santana I hate her,” said Kurt, standing in front of what he hoped would soon be their new home for the next few years.

“Me too. This place will cost a fortune!”  
“It does. Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty saved up for it. Do you think it’s worth it though?” Asked Kurt. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him close, and kissed him on the lips.

“It has a walk-in wardrobe, a bathroom that’s bigger than our apartment in New York, a back and front yard for the kids to play in, a den, living room, four bedrooms, and an office space that can double as a work area for you and an office for me. I think if anything were more perfect we might be living a Disney dream,” smiled Blaine, kissing Kurt again. He sighed dreamily.

“Looks like we’ll be living the Disney dream. The owners are moving to England and the furniture comes in the price of the house. All we’ve got to do is redecorate a little, do the kids rooms and the extra bedroom and get some furniture for them, and we’re good to go. It’s fifteen minutes away from the new studio that I’ll be working in, and only an hour away from Carole and Dad. If I’d have known that this kind of perfection existed, I’d have never settled for our tiny apartment in New York,” grinned Kurt, voice ecstatic.

“I’ve never known you to pass up an opportunity to go shopping. You should enjoy it while you can; once we’ve got the kids full time we won’t be able to go shopping by ourselves,” said Blaine softly.

“Carole and Dad are looking after Kiely, Kenzie and Charlie today; could we go today? All we have to do is sign the paperwork, and the place is ours,” pleaded Kurt. Blaine kissed him.

“Of course we can. Let’s go.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Kurt and Blaine were standing out the front of their new home, Santana and Brittany standing next to them, the children running around and exploring the front yard.

“Geez Hummel, can’t believe that we’re neighbours now,” remarked Santana, holding Charlie.

“Well, it happened. Thanks for coming to New York with me to pack up our stuff,” replied Kurt.

“No worries. Show us your place; it looks amazing!” Exclaimed Santana. Blaine and Kurt led the girls up into the house, opening the red oak door and ushering them inside.

“Kurt, you show them around; I’ll herd the kids around the back,” said Blaine, pecking Kurt on the cheek before disappearing out the front.

“So this is the foyer; kitchen, dining and breakfast area are through that door on the left, the lounge and study to the right, and the laundry and back door straight ahead. Come upstairs, I’ll show you the bedrooms,” said Kurt proudly. He led them up the stairs, heading for Charlie’s room first. He pushed open the door, revealing the little boy’s blue room.

“This is amazing,” breathed Brittany. The walls were white, fading up the wall to a royal blue Charlie’s name printed on the wall in Kurt’s cursive handwriting. The carpet was cream and plush, the rocking chair the same colour, blue cushions stacked on it, a blue blanket draped across the back. The crib was mahogany finish, the bedding blue and white striped, the room finished off with a few toys peeking out of a toy box.

“This is perfect for him. It looks perfect Kurt,” said Santana. Kurt took Charlie off her carefully, and placed him in the crib, watching as he settled agains the pillows. Kurt grabbed a blanket from the stack next to Charlie’s crib, and draped it across him. After a few minutes, the exhausted two-year-old dropped off to sleep, and Kurt dragged Santana and Brittany out of the room, pulling the door closed. 

“I’ll show you the twins room next. We’ve got the playroom set up next door, and there’s an extra bed that is folded up at the end of Kenzie’s bed, so if Riley wants to stay over occasionally, she can,” explained Kurt. He continued down the hallway, and pushed open the twins door. Their room had pastel pink carpet and white furniture, the walls an off white. Their beds were custom designs, both loft beds with space underneath for playing.

“Who designed those beds?” Asked Santana.

“I did, and Dad found someone to make them for me. There are complete dress up wardrobes underneath, as well as jewellery boxes, full length mirror, the works. They haven’t seen it yet; they stayed with Carole and Dad last night so we could settle Charlie, so I’m looking forward to seeing how they react,” said Kurt, smiling.

“Sounds like you might get to see it sooner rather than later; I think they’re back in the house,” commented Santana.

“Kurt? Tana, Britt? Where are you?” Called Blaine.

“Upstairs in Kenzie and Kiely’s room!” Replied Kurt. Thundering footsteps heralded their imminent arrival, and three very excited little girls burst into the room. The adults watched as the girls movements slowed, before coming to a complete stop.

“Kenzie? Kiely? This is your room,” said Kurt softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine as he stood next to him.

“Can we keep it?” Asked Kiely.

“Of course you can sweetie. It’s yours. Like your room at Grammy and Grandpa’s. Do you like it?” Asked Blaine, smiling.

“It’s so pretty,” whispered Kenzie. She glanced at the beds, and upon realising which one was hers, clambered up the little stairs at the end of the bed. She sat cross-legged on the bed, smoothing the covers with her hand.

“I think they like it. Come on; we’ll go talk about work schedules and babysitting.”

* * *

Once Kurt and Blaine had settled in to their new place, they set up some new routines; each morning Kurt got the kids up and dressed, and made them breakfast in the kitchen while Blaine showered and dressed. Blaine took over after that, sending them to the playroom while Kurt got ready. The kids were then walked across the road to Santana and Brittany’s place, and Kurt and Blaine headed to work.

In the evening, Kurt usually made it home first, picking the kids up from Brittany and heading home to make dinner. Blaine arrived home sometime after seven; enough time to tuck Charlie in, and read Kiely and Kenzie a bedtime story before they too were tucked in and kissed goodnight.

It worked well for a while.

Until Blaine received a frantic phonecall one night from Brittany.

* * *

“Blaine? It’s Brittany. Where’s Kurt?”

“He’s not been already?” Asked Blaine.

“No, and Riley has ballet in half an hour and I can’t take them with us; I’m supposed to be helping out!” Replied Brittany, frantic.

“Okay, calm down. Where’s ballet? I can meet you there and take the kids,” said Blaine, waving to his boss to grab his attention.

“4730 W Bancroft St,” answered Brittany.

“Right, I can meet you there just before class starts, and I’ll find out where Kurt is. I’m so sorry Brittany, I’ll see you soon,” apologised Blaine.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you soon! Bye.” Brittany hung up on him, and Blaine turned to face his boss.

“I’m so sorry, but my husband didn’t pick up the kids from a friends place, and I need to go pick them up,” Blaine apologised, feeling his face flush.

“It’s okay kid. Try not to make a habit of it; you’ve only been here a few weeks,” explained his boss.

“Thank you. I’ll make up the time tomorrow,” thanked Blaine. He grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet, and while he was walking to the car, called Kurt on his phone.

“Blaine? What’s wrong? Are the kids okay?” Asked Kurt, sounding distracted as he picked up the phone.

“They’re fine; I’m about to head off and pick them up from the Dance Academy that Britt works at, because Riley has a class tonight, and you weren’t there to pick them up,” answered Blaine, jogging to his car.

“What? What time is it?” Responded Kurt.

“It’s nearly seven. What are you even doing?” Asked Blaine, turning on his car.

“Trying to finish a project. I thought I called you. Listen Blaine, I’m sorry, but I need to run, these designs aren’t going to cut themselves. I’ll see you at home. Love you.” Before Blaine could even answer, Kurt ended the call, leaving Blaine frustrated. He drove across town, pulling up outside the dance studio. Santana met him outside.

“Seriously, don’t do that again. Brittany was beyond panicked, trying to work out what she was going to with three extra children. After she called you, she called me in case you didn’t make it! We are not a free babysitting service that you and your boytoy can just use. Do it again, and I will end you. Got it?” Threatened Santana. Blaine nodded, taking Charlie from her.

“Thanks Santana.” She softened for a moment, ruffling Charlie’s hair.

“They’ve been fed. Let me know you at least got them home safe.” Blaine nodded, then herded his children to the car, carefully buckling each child in before getting into the front seat himself. He drove home in silence, Kenzie and Kiely talking to each other and Charlie asleep. He arrived home twenty minutes later, Kenzie and Kiely crying, Charlie screeching, Blaine’s head pounding, and no sign of Kurt. He left all three kids in the car while he unlocked the house, then returned for Charlie, carrying him up the stairs and depositing him in his crib, placing his weighted blanket on his legs to try and calm him down. He returned to the car, helping Kenzie and Kiely into the house and up to their room.

“Into your pjs,” said Blaine wearily.

“But I’m not tired,” sobbed Kenzie.

“I want Papa to tuck me in,” wailed Kiely.

“Papa will come in and kiss you both goodnight when he gets home. Promise. Right now though, into your pyjamas and into bed,” pleaded Blaine. Their sobs subsided to hiccups and the occasional whimper as the twins changed and climbed into bed. Blaine tucked in Kenzie first, kissing her gently on the forehead.

“Goodnight sweetie,” whispered Blaine. She snuggled under her blankets, eyes still rimmed red. 

“Night Daddy.” Blaine crossed the room to Kiely’s bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking her in, reaching for her stuffed dog and placing it next to her. Blaine kissed her cheek, stroking back her hair.

“Goodnight honey.” He turned out the main light, two nightlights coming on to illuminate the room in a friendly glow. He pulled their door almost closed and headed down the hall, checking on Charlie. The young boy had fallen sleep clutching a blue bear Kurt had given him, face slack, snoring a little. Blaine grinned in spite of the situation, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled a ready-to-eat frozen past meal out of the freezer and popping it in the microwave. He pulled out his phone, dialling Kurt as he tidied the few dishes left over from breakfast.

“You’ve reached Kurt Hummel. Unfortunately I’m unable to answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you. Thanks!” Blaine hung up as the microwave beeped, pulling out the piping hot tray. He set it on the bench, pulled out some cutlery, and stirred it for a few minutes before setting down the fork and deciding he was no longer hungry. He covered the tray in foil and tucked it back into the microwave in case Kurt was hungry when he finally got home. Blaine glanced at his watch; ten-fifteen, and no sign of Kurt coming home. Blaine sighed, then headed upstairs to the room he shared with Kurt.

* * *

_He wished for the time when things were simpler._

_When Kurt would surprise him with coffee, or flowers, or chocolates._

_Even just a kiss._

_A time when they were madly in love._

_Not just mad._

* * *

Kurt crept into the house at three in the morning, yawning furiously. He closed the front door behind him and dragged himself up the stairs to his and Blaine’s room. He dropped his bag in the closet, changing into his pyjama’s and crawling into bed. He reached out for Blaine to pull him close, and felt Blaine shift away.

“Blaine? What’s wrong?”

“Where have you been?” Hissed Blaine.

“I’ve been at work! What is your problem?” Demanded Kurt.

“You! You don’t even tell me when you’re going to be home, or that you’re even going to be late! We are in a relationship Kurt, one that requires communication. I had to leave work suddenly to collect our kids, and while you’re at a job where you _can_ delegate, you stay there to continue working whilst I jeopardise my own career! How is that even fair?” Responded Blaine.

“I have a collection to finish, especially if I want it out and ready for the next season! You know what the fashion world is like Blaine, it is competitive and cutthroat, and if we want to keep this expensive lifestyle, then I need to put in longer hours to make sure we can afford it,” replied Kurt, angered.

“I never asked for that! I would be happy in a tiny house with three kids as long as we could put food on the table, pay the bills, and be together. Nothing else matters!” Blaine threw the blankets off, heading into the walk-in wardrobe. 

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep in here tonight. I’m grabbing some blankets and sleeping in the office downstairs.” Blaine pulled down a throw blanket and an extra pillow before flipping off the light, padding out of the bedroom.

“Blaine, you’re being ridiculou…”

“I’m being ridiculous? I’m being ridiculous. Thank you _very_ much Kurt. That makes me feel so much better!” Blaine thundered down the stairs, heading for the lounge room. He felt Kurt grip his arm tightly, and he almost lost his footing.

“Please Blaine, stay. I’m sorry.”

“Let me go Kurt,” insisted Blaine, trying to tug his arm from Kurt’s strong grip. Kurt released him suddenly, and he felt himself free falling, head connecting solidly with the bannister, body tumbling before collapsing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh God, Blaine! I’m sorry!” Exclaimed Kurt anxiously, padding down the stairs. 

“Stop with the apologies Kurt,” hissed Blaine, beyond frustrated as he sat up, wincing at the lump that was already rising on his forehead. Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Kurt gingerly stepped over Blaine, and checked the front door, opening it as he realised it was Santana.

“Go for a walk and sort your shit out,” she said simply, rage barely concealed.

“Wait, what?” Spluttered Kurt.

“One of the twins called our place ten minutes ago, saying that you two were fighting and she was scared. I said I’d sort it out and make them feel safe again. That answer is to make you two go for a walk at this godforsaken hour and sort out whatever is going on between you, because these kids have dealt with enough of it in the past without more. Get out.” Kurt obliged, pulling on a pair of boots near the door and grabbing his jacket, Blaine doing the same before following Kurt out the door. Santana slammed the door behind them, an indication that they should start walking and talking. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” remarked Kurt.

“Because you’re supposed to be supporting me with these kids. I completely understand if you have a deadline to reach, or if there’s a pressing matter to be dealt with, but all it takes is a phonecall to let me know so I can at least arrange something. Even a call to Britt would have helped the situation. But instead, you became so _focused_ on what you were doing at work that we all took a backseat. I get that work is tough and demanding, but we are your family. We have kids now, and you need to try and remember that,” replied Blaine.

“Then I’ll ring up and quit my job now!” Replied Kurt shrilly.

“I’m not asking you to quit your job Kurt, I’m asking you to not be so selfish and to think about the other people in your family that also require your attention,” responded Blaine through gritted teeth.

“I’ve tried to be there for everything for you Blaine, and it’s never good enough, is it?!” Shrieked Kurt. Blaine was sure their neighbours were awake now, almost positive by the way lights flickered on.

“Keep your voice down, for God’s sake,” muttered Blaine. Kurt turned heel and headed back towards the house. “Where on earth are you going?”

“Back to the house. Clearly you don’t want to talk sense, and I’m going to send Santana home,” snapped Kurt. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and continued down the street, glancing up and deciding to cut through the park. Kurt sniffed and pulled his coat tighter, steadily walking away from Blaine.

_Little did he know how much of a mistake that would be._

* * *

Blaine walked through the park, breath visible in front of him. It may not be snowing, but it was definitely cold. He rubbed his head, wincing as he bumped the egg shaped lump. He sat down on the swing set in the park, trying to calm himself down enough to go back home and talk civilly. He shuffled his feet through the dirt underneath the swing, before a shadow fell over him.

“I don’t want to talk Ku…” He glanced up, realising the shadow wasn’t Kurt’s.

“You’ve got my kids you fucking _twink_ , and I want them back from you and your faggy, fairy of a boyfriend,” sneered the individual.

“They’re my kids, thank you, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak about my husband in that manner,” replied Blaine firmly.

“I don’t think you know who I am. I’m Danny Walker, and my wife was Jennifer Walker. She was killed in an accident several months ago, and for some godforsaken reason, you end up with three of _my_ kids! Who died and made you God?” Danny stopped and spat on the ground, narrowly missing Blaine’s feet.

“I believe Child Protective Services did, on the grounds that you were an unfit father, and Kenzie and Kiely are biologically mine,” responded Blaine coolly.

“I was a great Daddy! They only got slapped around when they were stupid, or wouldn’t stop crying. The littlest one, he ain’t that bright, so he got hit a lot. A good beating never hurt anybody; you should ask Oliver. He’s as quiet as a mouse, and he’s only six!” Snapped Danny.

“It hurt those kids, and I find it incredible that you believe beating a child with a disability is the only way to teach, let alone hitting normal children. This is why Kenzie, Kiely and Charlie were taken away from you,” replied Blaine evenly. He felt Danny’s fist connect with his eye socket, and he stumbled back.

“You fucking fairy, think you can tell me how to raise a child? CPS didn’t have to get involved before! Why are they getting involved now?” Blaine tried to punch back, fight back in some way, but Danny was on a roll. He laid into Blaine like a professional fighter, bringing him down to his knees, blows landing before Blaine could parry them.  

“I’m gonna make you pay for this,” swore Danny. Blaine crumpled to the ground, sputtering as Danny kicked him in the stomach.

“See if your pansy of a boyfriend will come and save you after this.”

* * *

Kurt knocked on the front door of his own home quietly, hoping that the children were still asleep. Santana opened the door quietly.

“Where’s Blaine?”

“Continued his walk. I don’t think this is going to be fixed overnight Tana. Can I come inside now please?” Santana stepped back, allowing Kurt to step inside. He noted Brittany and Riley fast asleep on the pull-out lounge, a blanket draped across them.

“Do you want to stay up and wait for him?”

“I don’t know. Apparently I’m selfish, and I don’t pay enough attention to people in my family, so just to prove that wrong, I think I might stay up and wait for him to come home,” answered Kurt hesitantly.

“Would you like me to stay up with you? I don’t have to teach tomorrow, so I can stay up for a while,” offered Santana.

“I’d like that.” Kurt moved into the kitchen, flipping on the kettle. Santana followed him, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“So what happened?”

“I’m self-absorbed, so focused on my work that I forgot I had other people who rely on me to be there for them, and I’m angry that Blaine had to be the one to point that out to me. I was just, excited about this new opportunity, trying to make the best of a situation I didn’t expect to be in, so I threw myself into this new fashion line, making sure it was perfect, ready for show, and I lost track of time, and I didn’t care when Blaine rang to tell me that Britt was freaking out because I’d forgotten to pick the kids up. I think I might need to sit back and rethink what I’m doing. I don’t think both of us working is going to help these kids at the moment,” commented Kurt. He pulled down two mugs, pouring hot water in to make tea. He added milk and sugar to one, passing it to Santana. She sipped it gratefully, savouring the warm brew.

“I think you’re both struggling at the moment. I know when you both signed the papers to become an official foster family, you didn’t expect to get children that were blood-related to one of you, and to get three at once? Even experienced foster families baulk at that; it’s hard. But you two took three kids under five into your home and hearts, and you tried to make it work. You made it work for nearly two months; that’s a long time, and I’m amazed you two managed it. It was going to fall apart at some point, and I’m sorry it had to happen now,” responded Santana.

“I love all of them; they’re amazing. I can’t wait to watch them grow up, to go to school, to show them the wonders of the world, and show them everything they’ve ever missed out on, and to do it with Blaine. I’d hoped I could balance my work life with my home life; but maybe I’m not as good as I think I am,” replied Kurt wearily. They sat in companionable silence for a while, both sipping their hot drinks, absorbed in their thoughts.

“I think you two are doing really well, all things considering. You can do this Kurt, and so can Blaine. Speaking of, where is he? It’s freezing outside,” added Santana, changing the subject.

“I don’t know. I thought he would have been back by now.” Kurt glanced at the kitchen clock, noticing as it nudged closer to six in the morning.

“It’s been hours. I’ve not known your man to hold a grudge that long. Let me wake up Britt and we’ll go for a walk,” suggested Santana. She stood up and headed for the lounge, waking Brittany carefully before grabbing her jacket. 

“I’m sorry you had to get involved,” mumbled Kurt, running a weary hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry that you two had an awful lot dumped on you suddenly. Come on; let’s go find Blaine.”

* * *

Blaine woke up in the dark, and in a lot more pain than he’d ever expected, strapped to a wooden chair. He’d hoped, prayed that it was some sort of horrible nightmare. Then a light flipped on and Danny Walker’s face appeared over him, snarling teeth and fetid breath, and he gagged, desperate to not vomit.

“You think you’re so fucking good? See that boy over there? That’s Oli, and even _he_ knows how to behave, and he’s only six. I’m gonna beat the pansy out of you, and he’s going to watch,” sneered Danny. He advanced on Blaine, and he glanced sideways to see a very small boy, hair untidy, malnourished, looking very ill. Blaine turned back to see Danny, and summoned strength and courage from deep with. He stood and spun around, catching Danny square in the stomach and chest with the chair. It splintered, freeing Blaine, and he hobbled over to the small boy as Danny collapsed on the floor, spluttering violently.

“Come on, I’ll get you out of here,” promised Blaine.

“Don’t touch my boy, fag!” Blaine summoned strength from his inner core, and slammed a fist into the side of Danny’s temple. He fell like a tonne of bricks, dead weight, and Blaine turned back to Oli. 

“Are you okay?” The tiny boy nodded, a single tear streaking down his dirty face. Blaine took his hand and led him back through the house, away from the cold garage. Blaine headed for the kitchen in the little house, looking for a phone, and found an old handset on the kitchen bench. He picked it up and tried to dial out, but to no avail; the phone lines had clearly been cut. Blaine led the boy through the house and out into the blinding sunshine, snow reflecting it back at him as the cold air washed around him. He could feel his chest and ribs complaining, and knew he didn’t have much longer until he passed out. He dragged his feet as he walked down the street, Oli following him quietly, sniffling as they walked. Blaine glanced at the child, watching as his chest heaved, and felt his own heart sink. The poor child had been bashed within an inch of his life, and had only been spared from being beaten death by Blaine’s own actions. He stumbled along for a little while longer, until he spotted someone in their driveway shovelling snow, and moved desperately toward them.

“Help,” he croaked feebly, before his legs gave out and he came crashing down to his knees.

“Amy? Dial 9-1-1, quick!” Blaine felt warm hands handling him and relaxed, despite the cold starting to seep into his skin. “Son, what’s your name?”

“Blaine…” he breathed before passing out. Oli dropped to his knees and crawled over to Blaine, grasping his hand tightly before drawing his knees to his chest, still sniffling softly.

“Son? What’s your name?” Asked the man. Oil didn’t acknowledge him, just watched Blaine with wide eyes, wiping away tears as they streaked down his face. Amy returned, blankets in her arms, face white and pinched with stress.

“Matt, the police and ambulance are on their way. Is he okay?” She asked softly. Matt glanced up at her and shook his head.

“Not really. Should put a blanket on the boy; he looks cold,” indicated Matt. Amy draped a blanket around his shoulders, and Oli ignored her, clutching Blaine’s hand tightly. As the sirens neared the Archer home, Oli whimpered, now gasping for breath as anxiety overtook him. Two female paramedics and a male paramedic climbed out of the ambulance, a police car not far behind them.

“This is Blaine. I don’t know what happened, but he collapsed here, the young boy was with him. He looks like he’s been beaten,” explained Matt.

“Kim, can you grab the trolley please? Mick, can you assess Blaine?” Asked the female paramedic, clearly in charge. The other two split, and she hunkered down in front of the young boy.

“Hi there. My name is Ellie. What’s yours?” She asked gently. Oli used his finger to write his name in the snow, before pulling his hand back under the blanket, shivering a little.

“Oli. That’s a cool name. Do you mind if I have a look at you?” Asked Ellie. Oli shook his head, pulling the blanket tighter. He whimpered as Kim and Mick moved Blaine onto the gurney, and struggled to stand up as they lifted the trolley up.

“Can we call your Mom or Dad for you?” Asked Ellie. Oli shook his head, and followed Blaine as the paramedics wheeled him to the ambulance. Ellie helped him up, seating him near Blaine’s head.

“You stay here with Blaine, Kim and me, and Mick’s going to drive. Lights and sirens Mick; he’s in trouble.”

* * *

“Where is he? He’s never stayed this angry for this long!” Exclaimed Kurt frantically. Burt and Carole had arrived an hour earlier to help out, Carole looking after the kids and making endless cups of tea and coffee, while Burt grilled his own son on places Blaine may have gone. Britt and Santana were in and out of the house, checking various local places in case Blaine was hiding out.

“Honey, he’s probably just thinking things over. Have you called the police?” Asked Carole, making sandwiches.

“I know; he’s just never been this quiet. What if something happened to him? Oh God, I should call Wes and David; maybe they know where he is,” fretted Kurt.

“I already called Wes, and he knew nothing,” announced Santana, catching the end of Kurt’s conversation.

“God, something has happened, I know it,” moaned Kurt. He heard a knock at the door, and ran to it, bowling Brittany out of his way. He flung it open, expecting Blaine, but found two police officers standing in front of him.

“Are you Kurt Hummel?” Asked the female officer. Kurt nodded, hands to his lips.

“I’m Officer Carlton, and this is Officer Green. Your husband was found at 6:30am almost a suburb from here, and was taken to the hospital with severe injuries. We’d like to ask you a few questions about where he was last night, and take a statement,” stated the second officer. Kurt stepped back, allowing them inside, Burt close behind him.

“Is… Is he okay?” Asked Kurt gingerly.

“He’s in a critical condition right now, hence the need to get your statement,” said Officer Carlton. He took a seat, and his female companion pulled out a tape recorder, notepad and pen.

“Where were you last night?” Asked Green.

“I was here until just before midnight, then Santana and Britt came over for a little while, and Blaine and I went for a walk. I was only gone for ten minutes before I returned to the house. I didn’t realise anything was wrong until I noticed a few hours had passed, and Blaine wasn’t back.” Carlton nodded, mouth set in a firm, disapproving line.

“Can anyone verify your whereabouts for that ten minutes?” Asked Carlton.

“Probably half our street. We were fighting for most that ten minutes, but I swear, I didn’t do anything to him,” explained Kurt, desperate to get to Blaine and found out what was going.

“Hmm. Okay. Last question; do you know a young boy called Oli?” Asked Green, glancing up at Kurt. She noticed the twins in the doorway, and smiled at them.

“Oli is our sometimes brother,” piped up Kenzie. Kurt motioned for the twins to come in, and Kenzie and Kiely sat either side of him on the lounge. Officer Green put down her notepad for a moment, smiling at the twins.

“Who have we got here?” She asked warmly.

“This is Kenzie on my left, and Kiely is on my right,” answered Kurt, indicating to each twin as he spoke their name.

“What do you mean about Oli being your sometimes brother?” Asked Green.

“He sometimes comes to visit Bad Daddy, and then he came to live with us, because his mommy went to heaven,” answered Kiely.

“Bad Daddy doesn’t like him much, and he hits him lots,” added Kenzie. Green nodded.

“And where is Bad Daddy now? Do you know his name?” Asked Carlton.

“Mr Daniel Anthony Walker,” recited Kiely. 

“I think Mummy called him Danny,” responded Kenzie, glancing up at Kurt.

“Can we see Oli?” She asked. Kurt shook his head.

“I wish you could sweetie, but I don’t know where he is,” answered Kurt gently.

“He’s in the paediatric unit at St Anne Mercy. He’s not in a good state,” replied Green.

“Oh my god. Is he okay?” Asked Kurt, shock causing him to lift his hand to his lips.

“Interview concluded. He’s in the best hands Mr Hummel, as is your husband.”

“May I leave now?”

“Of course.” Kurt bolted up from the sofa and towards the bedroom, grabbing the nearest jacket he could find. He practically stumbled back down the stairs where the officers were waiting, desperate to see his husband.

“Kurt, let me drive,” offered Santana. He shoved the keys into her outstretched hand, jiggling on the spot as he waited for her to pull on a jacket. 

“Please. I need to see him, make sure he’s okay,” begged Kurt.

“I’m hurrying, I swear!” Exclaimed Santana.

_Would he be the same?_

_Would they be the same?_

_What was to happen with Oli?_

Kurt willed Santana to go faster.

* * *

“Mr Hummel? The police informed us you were coming down. Dr Jackson will be down momentarily to update you on Mr Anderson’s condition,” said a bored nurse, raising an eyebrow at Kurt before resuming her nail filing. Kurt slammed a hand on the bench, frustrated, and blew out his breath through clenched teeth.

“Calm down Kurt. Just wait for the doctor to come down, and we’ll find out what’s going on,” assured Santana, tugging on Kurt’s arm and leading him to a seat. He sat down, legs twitching as he struggled to wait patiently. The double set of doors opened, and a very tall male doctor walked out, followed by a woman Kurt knew very well.

“Joan? Joan, what’s going?” Asked Kurt, standing abruptly, heart pounding in his chest.

“I’ll let Dr Jackson explain first, and then we can chat. Hi Santana,” added Joan.

“If you’d like to follow me, I’ll take you up to see Blaine, and fill you in on his condition,” said Dr Jackson.  He walked back through the doors, Kurt and Santana close behind him, Joan bringing up the rear. The walk to Blaine’s room seemed to take an age; in reality it was only a few minutes winding through the corridors of the emergency room before taking the lifts up to the main wards. The trip was quiet, Kurt focusing his energy on seeing his husband, hoping that he was okay. The lift doors opened, and Dr Jackson swept out of the elevator, walking briskly down the hall. He stopped outside of room 312, a finger to his lips.

“Before we go in, let me explain what’s going on. Blaine was brought here in a critical but stable condition, suffering hypothermia, a severe head injury, amongst a multitude of other injuries that have been inflicted during a fight. He has two fractured ribs, three broken fingers, and internal bleeding that appears to have stopped at the moment, but we are monitoring that. The head injury is the most concerning, as we do have his previous records, and the last few head injuries he has received have caused him to suffer seizures. We’ve already taken him for an MRI for a base level scan, and we’ll take our next steps from Blaine.”

“This is probably the best moment for me to tell you why I’m here. Danny Walker had another son from a previous marriage, Oliver Ayton, and he was brought in with Blaine. He screamed to high heavens when we tried to seperate him from Blaine, so he’s currently being assessed up here instead of in paediatrics. We don’t even know where we’re going to place him yet, and it’ll be a while before we even come to that. I just want to keep you in the loop as much as we can, because wherever he goes, we want him to be able to visit Kenzie, Kiely and Charlie and keep up those familial bonds,” explained Joan. Kurt nodded, grabbing Santana’s hand and gripping it tightly, heart battering his ribcage. Dr Jackson opened the door, ushering them in. A small boy, no bigger than the twins or Riley, was seated on Blaine’s bed, watching Blaine carefully as Blaine enunciated the words in a child’s picture book, breath hitching every few words, exhaustion evident in his eyes and husky voice.

“Blaine, I said that I would read to him,” sighed Joan.

“He’s… he’s deaf. I think. He tilts… his head the… the same way…” Blaine stopped, trying to take a deep breath, and Santana carefully lifted Oliver off the bed, placing him on the other bed while Dr Jackson stepped in, checking Blaine over.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Asked Dr Jackson, pulling his stethoscope on.

“Head… can’t… breathe.” Kurt watched in terror as Blaine’s body seized up tight, muscles pulling taut as a seizure took control. Blood flecked Blaine’s lips, Kurt’s own bleeding as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Dr Jackson hit the call button, carefully rolling Blaine onto his side. Blaine’s limbs flailed wildly, broken fingers slapping against the bed rail, breath hitching and catching as his body struggled to draw in oxygen.

“Oh God, Blaine,” breathed Kurt. As a code team flooded into the room, Joan ushered Santana and Kurt out. 

“He’s in the best place possible Kurt, he’ll be okay,” reassured Joan. Kurt looked at her, tears shining in his eyes as his breath caught.

“What if he’s not?”


	7. Teenage Dream

“Blaine has suffered a tonic-clonic seizure. We’re going to take him down for another MRI and see what the results are, but I need you to be prepared; the results may not be good,” explained Dr Jackson half an hour later. Two orderlies wheeled out an unconscious Blaine, and Kurt’s heart fell.

“My God, please, please don’t let him die,” pleaded Kurt. Santana pulled him away, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll keep you informed.” Dr Jackson walked away, leaving Kurt to break down in front of Santana.

“How could I let this happen? He’s my _husband_ ; I drove him away last night, arguing over something that was my fault! How often have I done this to him?” Exclaimed Kurt, tears cascading down his cheeks.

“This is something for you and Blaine to work out; you need to talk to your parents, explain what’s going on. Britt and I can look after the twins and Charlie for a while, if that helps?” Suggested Santana. Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes.

“I need to make some phonecalls.”

* * *

“I need your help. All of you, please,” begged Kurt. Carole sat next to Burt in the Hummel-Anderson living room, along with David, Wes, Trent, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. 

“Anything you need sweetie,” reassured Carole. Kurt took a deep breath, wishing Tina or Mercedes were there to support him. 

_He wanted Blaine._

“I know a some of you don’t know about how Blaine and I came to get the twins and Charlie, but it’s not important. What is important is that Blaine was attacked last night, and suffered a head injury. I know that he’s had a head injury before, in high school, and when he was brought into the hospital last night, he suffered a seizure. They’re still running scans, but it looks like it may be permanent, and I can’t single parent these kids alone. I’m asking for your support, to help me visit Blaine while he’s in hospital, and to watch the kids while I head to work,” explained Kurt.

“Blaine’s in hospital, and needs your support, and you’re going to go to work?” Asked Quinn incredulously.

“I have to pay the bil…”

“You’re a tightwad at the best of times; you have to have savings. Spend the time supporting your husband and reassuring your children!” Exclaimed Trent.

“And what do I do when I can’t be at the hospital and the children are occupied? Sit down and watch _Days of Our Lives_? I can’t!”

“This is what got you into trouble in the first place; becoming absorbed in your work!” Snapped David.

“Then you came back, swept him off his feet, convinced him you’d always be there, and then spent all your time at that design school, sending Blaine into the same emotional spin!” Added Wes.

“He’s always felt terrified of people leaving him; his brother left him, he was attacked at his first school and left for dead by people that called themselves his best friends, transferred to Dalton, watched as you arrived, fell in love with you, and then _you left him. He fucking transferred schools for you, and you left him_!” Exclaimed David.

“I’m sorry! I am sorry I am so freaking obsessed with my job and my life, but things are different now! Blaine and I have children, and I’m trying to be more mature, more adult about this whole situation! I am _asking_ for your help in improving a situation I have very little control in and I have no idea what to do!” Kurt’s voice rose in pitch as the stress and tension wound their way through the words, his voice breaking on the last syllables as he stood up and left, taking the stairs two at a time.

“How could you be so insensitive? You have no idea what he’s just gone through! He’s just found out that they may end up with a fourth child who has been beaten by the same man that beat Kenzie, Kiely, Charlie _and Blaine_. He’s struggling to comprehend the fact that Blaine may not be the same as he was because of a head injury, and here you are reminding him of how inadequate he is! I can’t believe that you all call yourselves his friends when you can’t even support him,” declared Carole. She wiped frustrated tears from eyes before standing up to follow Kurt. She found him in the master bedroom, sobbing his heart out into Blaine’s pillow.

“Sweetie,” said Carole softly. She crossed the room to sit next to him, stroking back his hair as he struggled to catch a breath.

“I can’t do this. He’s right,” hiccupped Kurt.

“Honey. You have never been more wrong in your life. I’ve watched you take on bullies, changing schools, fighting for your dreams, and yes, you’ve had your downs, but you’ve had so many more positives. Blaine loves you to the moon and back, you have two beautiful daughters and a son, and you are _so loved_. You have an amazing house and a fantastic future, and this is just a little detour. I am so proud of what you are doing, and how grown up you are,” said Carole lovingly. She held Kurt close in a rib cracking hug, letting him cry on her shoulder as the emotion he’d bottled up over the past few weeks poured out of his soul.

“I can't lose him Carole, I just can’t,” whispered Kurt. 

“You’ve got to stay strong sweetie. Your father and I will be here, no matter what you need, whether its space, someone to look after the kids, a shoulder to cry on. I know it feels like David and Wes are against you and Blaine, but remember; they’ve been friends with him since they were young, and they’re just trying to look out for him. They’ll come around, they just need time,” explained Carole. She pulled away for a moment as Kenzie came tearing into the room from the playroom.

“Papa, Grammy,” she said breathlessly, fear etched on her young face. Kurt wiped his face and looked at his daughter.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“Kiely,” she whispered. Kurt launched off the bed, Carole close behind him as he sprinted across the house to the girls room where Riley was playing with the twins. Kiely was on the floor in the throes of an intense seizure, Riley hiding in the corner, sobbing as she watched her little friend shake. Carole and Kurt dropped to the floor, rolling Kiely into the recovery position.

“Kenny, take Riley downstairs to Aunty Tana and Aunty Britt please,” ordered Carole. Kenzie grabbed Riley’s hand and dragged her out of the room as Carole glanced on the clock on the wall.

“How long do you think she’s been seizing?” Asked Kurt.

“I don’t know sweetie, but if it goes longer than five minutes, we’ll leave your Dad here with Kenzie and Charlie and take her to the hospital,” decided Carole, watching the time carefully. Kurt heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and knew it at least wasn’t a child returning. David and Santana appeared in the bedroom.  
“What can we do to help?” Asked David.

“Leave. Please. I can’t handle you being here now,” explained Kurt desperately.

“Santana, can you ring an ambulance please?” Asked Carole, trying to diffuse the situation. Santana nodded, pulling her mobile out of her pocket.

“She’s Blaine’s child too Kurt…”

“I know that, but I can’t handle you, or Wes, or Trent right now. I know you don’t like me, I know you don’t think I’m good enough for Blaine, I know all of that, and I don’t need to hear that _right_ now,” pleaded Kurt. Santana spoke in a low voice on the phone as Kurt refused to look at David, watching as his daughter shook uncontrollably on the floor, the tremors rippling through her tiny body. David bowed his head before standing up and leaving, stepping aside as paramedics walked into the room. Carole spoke in a low voice to them, explaining the situation as Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“I can’t do this. I’m not good enough for this, I can’t look after kids like this,” mumbled Kurt, pacing. The paramedics loaded Kiely onto a stretcher, wheeling her out of the room and carefully transporting her down the stairs, Carole following.

“Kurt, come on!” Called Carole, grabbing her purse. Kurt dashed to his room, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys before hurrying down the stairs to follow Carole and Kiely into the ambulance. He watched as the paramedics tried to stop the seizure, pumping drugs into her tiny body as they travelled at light speed to get to the hospital.

Kurt didn’t remember entering the hospital, being shuffled through trauma through to paediatrics, where Natalie met them, a grim smile on her face as she greeted Kurt.

He didn’t remember running from the hospital, Carole’s calls falling on deaf ears as he ran.

He didn’t remember where he was, or how far he’d run.

_Maybe he didn’t want to remember._

* * *

Kurt walked.

Trudging his feet through the snow, absorbed in his own thoughts. 

_What was he going to do?_

_How was he supposed to support three children AND Blaine?_

_How could he when he knew he was in serious trouble?_

Kurt continued walking, ignoring the vibrating of his phone in his pocket.

_He was getting cold._

_And he didn’t care_.

* * *

“ _I promise we will work this out. I will never leave you again.”_

_"I still don't understand how you could just walk away like you did.”_

_"I did explain it! I'd had a rough week, and you coming to tell me that another guy has kissed you was just the cherry on top!""So every time you have a rough week, I should expect to be emotionally abused?”_

_"No, that's not what I meant!"_

_"What should I expect then? Every time I tell you the truth, you run away, hide yourself, cut yourself out of my life? Come on Kurt, I need to know!"_

_"Blaine, stop. You've made your point.”_

_"Kurt, I love you, with my heart and soul and so much more. I don't ever want there to be someone other than you, but I don't know how much I can take if this is how you're going to react when you tell the truth.”_

_"I do love you, I swear!”_

_"I love you too Kurt, I really do. You were never supposed to leave me. You were supposed to kiss me and tell me it was okay, and to promise to be there to protect me, and instead you left me.”_

_"Shh. I promised I wouldn't leave this time, and I'm a man of my word.”_

_"You can't promise anything. Everyone always leaves.”_

_"I promise I won't leave you.”_

_What had he done?_

* * *

Blaine came around, head fuzzy, limbs aching, blood on his lips. He glanced up at the body next to him, unable to make out who it was, and tried to move his lips.

“K’rt?” He sighed. 

“No Blaine, it’s Wes. How are you feeling?” Asked Wes gently.

“T’r’d. K’rt?” He responded wearily.

“He’ll be here later,” promised Wes. He propped up the pillow behind Blaine’s back a little higher, supporting him in the recovery position, and pulled the blanket a little higher. Blaine drifted off to sleep, his hand clutching the blankets, and Wes exited the room quietly.

“How’s he doing?” Asked David.

“Even after everything that’s happened, he still wants Kurt,” sighed Wes, taking a seat next to David in the waiting room. 

“They’re married; he’ll always want Kurt. I really want to apologise to him,” admitted David.

“Me too. He loves Blaine, and he’s doing his best. Do they know where he is yet?” Asked Wes. David shook his head.

“No. Trent, Puck, Santana and Burt are out looking, and he’s not answering his phone. Carole’s starting to get really worried,” answered David.

“I’m gonna help them look.”

* * *

_I feel your knife as it goes right in, cut to my core but I'm not bleeding._

 

_All that you say trying to make me small; well, the bigger you get the harder you fall._

 

_You use your words as a weapon dear, but your blades don't hurt when you have no fear_

 

_You think that you're deep under my skin, you’re trying to keep me suffering._

 

_If you use your words as a weapon, then as a weapon, I'll shed no tears._

 

_You have my heart but I lock it up; this burning flame has been burnt enough._

 

_My window's cracked they can be replaced, but your arm will tire throwing stones my way._

 

_You use your words as a weapon dear, but your blades don't hurt when you have no fear._

 

_You think that you're deep under my skin, you’re trying to keep me suffering._

 

_If you use your words as a weapon, then as a weapon, I'll shed no tears._

 

_I feel your knife as it goes right in._

 

_You use your words as a weapon dear, but your blades don't hurt when you have no fear._

 

_You think that you're deep under my skin, you’re trying to keep me suffering._

 

_If you use your words as a weapon, then as a weapon, I'll shed no tears._

 

_I'll shed no tears._

* * *

“Kurt? Kurt, where are you?”

_This has to be a dream…_

“Come on son, where are you?”

_I’m over here; can’t you see me?_

“Kurt, call out to us!”

_I can’t get my lips to work._

“Kurt?”

_Help. Please._

“Kurt!”

* * *

“Santana, call an ambulance! Puck, get down here with me!” Called Burt.

“Slow down Mr Hummel,” replied Puck, slipping down the snowy embankment to reach Kurt.

“Oh God, he’s so cold. I don’t remember what to do!” Exhaled Burt furiously. Puck pulled out his own mobile, dialling a familiar number quickly and pressing the phone to his ear.

“Mrs H? It’s Puck. We found him, and Mr H is freaking out. I don’t know what to do,” admitted Puck.

_“How is Kurt?”_

“He’s so cold. He’s not even shivering.”

_“Is Wes or David there? They were coming to help out, and they’ve got first aid training, and they can help you out. Is he laying in the snow? He needs to be moved somewhere dry, but carefully. You don’t know if he’s injured anything. Try and keep him immobilised, and make sure you let the paramedics know how long he’s been outside.”_

“I’ll find David or Wes. Thanks Mrs H.” Puck hung up, and glanced at Burt.

“I need to find David or Wes. Don’t move him,” ordered Puck. He made his way up the slippery, snowy slope, and spotted David and Wes driving down the street, having spotted Santana making the desperate phonecall for help. Puck flagged them down, pulling open the passenger door before the car had even stopped.

“We found him, and Mrs H says he’s hypothermic, and to ask one of you for help,” announced Puck.

“David, there’s still a blanket and a first aid kit in the back. Grab them while I assess,” ordered Wes, climbing out of the driver side. He followed Puck down the slope to see Burt struggling to lift Kurt.

“No! Don’t move him!” Yelped Wes. He slid the last few steps to help Burt release the death grip he had on his son. David followed them down with a blanket and first aid kit.

“We need to move him onto the blanket, but I don’t know if he’s done anything to his spine. Wes, can you hold his neck, and we’ll roll him onto this blanket so he’s not in the snow at least,” instructed David. Wes moved to hold Kurt’s neck and shoulders carefully as Puck and Burt helped shift Kurt onto the blanket.

“Santana? How long until the ambulance gets here?” Called Wes.

“A few minutes. Is he okay?”

“I don’t know.” David pulled out a space blanket, draping it carefully over Kurt’s unconscious body.

“I hope they get here soon,” commented Wes, still holding Kurt’s head steady.

“What on earth possessed him to go walking in fucking snow?” Growled Burt.

“When he wakes up, you can ask him that question. I don’t know what would make anyone do that, but Kurt has more than enough on his plate, and I can’t say David and I have really helped this situation. We’ve never really been on Kurt’s side when it comes to Blaine’s relationship with him, and Kurt knows that,” admitted Wes. An ambulance pulled up at the top of the slope, two paramedics climbing out, Santana looking openly freaked out at the turn of events, watching as the paramedics slid down to help. Wes and David handled the transfer over to the two attendants, and followed them up the embankment to the ambulance.

“Is someone coming with us?” Asked one of the attendants.

“Mr H, you go. I’ll drive the car,” said Santana quietly. Burt wordlessly climbed into the back, clutching Kurt’s hand in his own, and Santana, David and Wes watched as the ambulance pulled away, lights and sirens blaring, paving the way to emergency. David glanced at Wes and Santana.

“What have we done?”

* * *

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down._

 

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life, now every February, you’ll be my Valentine._

 

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die; you and I, will be young forever._

 

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream;_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep; let’s run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

 

_My heart stops when you look at me; just one touch._

_Now baby I believe this is real; so take a chance and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

 

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you; my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

 

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die; you and I, will be young forever._

 

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream;_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep; let’s run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me; just one touch._

_Now baby I believe this is real; so take a chance and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

 

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

* * *

“His core temperature is almost critical; 86F. He’s still breathing; Linda, you keep an eye on that. The minute his resps drop, let me know. Jess, we needs his wet clothes off. Vincent, what else do you recommend?”

“Warm, humidified oxygen, 100%, and lets get some warm blankets and heated saline up and into him. This is going to take a while; I don’t know how he let himself stay out in the cold for so long.”

“Once he’s warmed up I want him in a ward for observation, make sure there are no long lasting effects.”

“Carl, does it look like he’s got a subluxation of the ulna and radius?”

“Christ, everything below the elbow is partially dislocated. Check him over Jess; you too Vincent. Let me know what else you find.”  
“He’s got bruising around the wrists, like he was pulling away from someone; there’s a bruise appearing on the side of his head, and his ankle looks like it’s been wrenched or something. I can’t see much else yet, he’s so white and washed out.”

“Get the portable x-ray in here now; we need to get this sorted!” 

* * *

The second time Blaine woke up, he was alone. He stretched awkwardly, feeling the cannula pull at his skin, his muscles still aching.

“Hello?” He called out. Santana poked her head around the door, eyes red, evidence of an earlier crying jag.

“Oh. You’re awake,” she sighed.

“Tana? What’s going on? Why have you been crying?” Asked Blaine, concerned. He patted the bed, and she sat on the edge carefully.

“You can’t freak out on me, okay? Just promise me you won’t flip,” begged Santana.

“I promise, no freaking. What happened?”

“Kurt… Kurt kinda flipped. You were having a seizure, he went home to ask everyone for their support, and your Dalton boys went all apocalypse on him, accusing him of never being there for you, and how he wasn’t handling this the best. He left us in the living room, and before we knew it, we were calling an ambulance for Kiely because she was having an extended seizure. Kurt travelled to the hospital in the ambulance with Kiely and Carole, and Carole said once he got here, he split, sprinting out of the hospital,” started Santana.

“Oh God. Is Kiely okay? Did Kurt come back?”

“Kiely is in paeds with Oli, and they’re going to change her medications around. Kurt didn’t come back though,” answered Santana.

“How long has it been? You have to go find him, please. He could be hurt!” Exclaimed Blaine.

“We found him already. He was outside for a while, and we think he might have been attacked, but we’re not sure. He’s partially dislocated his left arm, there’s bruising everywhere, and they’re still wondering about a concussion, and they’re not going to know until they can get him warmed up,” explained Santana.

“I need to see him,” begged Blaine, trying to push the blankets back. Santana placed a hand on his arm.

“You can’t. I can’t. Not even Carole can, and she’s a freakin’ nurse. He’s still being assessed and treated in the emergency room,” replied Santana, trying to soothe him.

“He’s my husband Santana. I need to know he’s okay,” retorted Blaine.

“I know that. Don’t think I don’t know that pretty-boy, but I can’t do anything to speed things up. Carole’s asked the doctor to come up and fill you in as soon as he’s stabilised,” answered Santana. Blaine lay back against the pillows, exhaling softly.

“I just… I just don't know what’s going on in his head anymore. He’s so distracted, so closed off. I have no idea why, or what I even did, but he’s hardly ever _there_ ,” sighed Blaine.

“I don’t know Blaine, but when he wakes up, you can ask him.”

* * *

_Warm hands were everywhere…_

 

_Each touch burning…_

 

_Blinding snow…_

 

_Darkness impending…_

 

_A gasped breath…_

 

_A sharp crunch of bone…_

 

Kurt Hummel was awake.

* * *

“Is Blaine okay?” Begged Kurt, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t even bear the thought of opening his weary eyes, not even realising he was awake.

“Sweetie, he’s doing really well,” answered Carole’s gentle voice. She stroked back his hair, pulling the blankets up a little higher.

“What about the kids?”

“They’re fine Kurt. Focus on you; what were you thinking?” Asked Burt, voice stern.

“Please, I need to talk to Wes, or David. Or Blaine,” pleaded Kurt.

“Blaine’s stuck in a ward, and you’re not going anywhere right now. Wes and David are still around; Burt, could you find one of them please?” Requested Carole quietly. Burt stood up, leaving the room, and Carole glanced at the nurse in the room. “Linda, could you let Blaine’s nurses know that Kurt’s awake please?” Linda left, allowing Wes past her.

“Hi Wes. I’ll leave you two alone, and I’ll be just outside. The nurses are remotely monitoring Kurt, just in case,” explained Carole, standing up and walking out, leaving Wes with Kurt.

“Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?” Asked Wes quietly, taking the seat Carole had just vacated.

“I’m cold. And sore. That’s not why I asked for you,” answered Kurt.

“Why did you want me?”

“I need you to make sure you can help Blaine look after Kiely, Kenzie and Charlie. Protect them, because I don’t think I can anymore,” explained Kurt, almost breathless.

“What do you mean you don’t think you can protect them? Kurt, what the hell is going on?” Demanded Wes. Kurt took a deep breath, wincing as the breath caught on cold and aching muscles.

“I think I’m in trouble. A lot of trouble,” explained Kurt, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.

“What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything, except marry Blaine,” cried Kurt, closing his eyes for a moment as a streak of pain coursed through his arm. Wes looked confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve been receiving anonymous emails and messages at work, telling me exactly what you’ve been telling me. I thought it was you and David, the Dalton boys re-iterating that I was never really one of you. The last one I received told me that if I didn’t leave Blaine, he or the kids would be killed, and if I left he would just kill me. I ran once I got to the hospital; I don’t want Blaine or those beautiful children to be murdered because I couldn’t walk away, and I don’t know what to do anymore,” exclaimed Kurt, voice cracking as the tears spilled over, sobs wracking his body.

“Who was it Kurt? Who was the person who attacked you?” Asked Wes.

“Sebastien. He was released from prison eighteen months ago, and he’s been harassing me since Blaine moved to New York with me, and I’ve tried pulling away from Blaine, but I love him so much, and he always comes back to me, and I can’t do this anymore. I thought I’d escaped it, and he attacked me, and I thought I was going to die,” blubbered Kurt. Wes laid a hand on Kurt’s, gripping it tightly.

“You’re okay, I promise, and I am so sorry we made you feel like you weren’t worth enough for Blaine. If we had any idea of what was going on we would not have been so quick to judge. I promise, we’ll help you out, protect _all_ of you,” promised Wes quietly. He watched as the monitors attached to Kurt went haywire, Kurt struggling for breath. Carole, another nurse they hadn’t met yet and a doctor sprinted into the room, and Carole shuffled Wes out. He leaned against the wall outside Kurt’s room, a fist against the wall in frustration.

“What happened? What did he want to talk about?” Asked David.

“Sebastien fucking Smythe. We need to talk to Blaine now, and I need Puck and Trent here so we can work out what we’re gonna do about this,” snarled Wes. He strode through the hospital corridors and up the flight of stairs to the next floor, David following in his wake as he marched up to Blaine’s room. He knocked on the door, opening it before Blaine could answer. Santana was perched on Blaine’s bed, almost toppling off as Wes startled her.

“We have a problem, and I don’t know whether to go to the police or deal with it amongst ourselves. Santana, get onto Puck and get him in here; David, grab Trent,” ordered Wes.

“Wes? What’s going on? Have you seen Kurt?” Asked Blaine, struggling to lift himself up. Wes stepped forward, helping Blaine sit up and settled him back against the pillows.

“I have seen Kurt, and he’s in some trouble Blaine. Some trouble that he’s been trying to hide from all of us, and it finally caught up with him,” explained Wes.

“What sort of trouble? Is he okay?”

“He’s in a lot of pain, and he’s freaking out because you and your family are in a little bit of danger,” answered Wes.

“I don’t understand why we’re in danger. What is going on?” Demanded Blaine. David returned, Trent in tow, and a few moments later, Santana entered, accompanied by Puck.

“Great. I need all of you here. We’ve made a terrible mistake as Dalton boys; picking on Kurt because we don’t think he’s right for Blaine has caused half of this problem, and we need to fix it.”

“What, you’ve done what? _How could you_? You’re supposed to be my friends!”

“That isn’t the biggest problem we have Blaine. You remember when Sebastien blinded you with that slushy, and he was jailed for several years after? Well, Kurt’s been hiding something from you. From all of us. He’s been receiving blatantly mean emails, threatening the wellbeing of you, Blaine, and your kids, and Kurt has been pulling away in an effort to try and protect you. His accident wasn’t an ‘accident’; he didn’t run because he was scared of what was happening to you. He ran because Sebastien threatened to murder you and the kids, or to murder Kurt, and gave him a choice. He chose you Blaine. He chose _you_ over his own life, and he is terrified of what the repercussions are going to be now that he can’t leave you, because he loves you too much,” explained Wes.

“Puck, we need to go find that Smythe kids ass and beat him to a pulp, show him what happens when you mess with the Hummel-Andersons,” decided Santana.

“No, you ca…”

“Your man tried to stop me last time when Smythe messed with you, and I didn’t listen then. I’m not going to stop now, not when he’s messing with you and your family,” retorted Santana.

“No, wait, Blaine’s right. With the criminal record that Sebastien now has, we need to report him to the police and get him arrested; look at what he’s done to Kurt,” explained Trent.

“What do we do in the meantime? Just let Kurt sit in fear because of what Sebastien is doing to him?” Responded Puck angrily.

“No, we ring the police and make sure security here is aware of the situation, and we make sure that Quinn, Britt and the kids are all under police protection,” answered David calmly.

“Wes…” called Blaine, voice catching in his throat.

“Blaine?” Wes turned to watch as Blaine’s eyes closed, limbs tensing and head snapping back as a seizure took hold.

“Crap. Someone get a nurse,” ordered David, trying to roll Blaine to his side as his muscles quivered violently.

“This is so fucked up. How do things even get this messed up?” Complained Santana, watching as Wes left.

“His nose is bleeding,” commented Trent. Puck tossed the box of tissues across to Trent, who passed a few to David. He dabbed them under Blaine’s nose, cleaning up a little of the blood as a nurse walked into the room. She leaned across David and hit the call button.

“Out. Now. Blaine needs to be seen by a doctor urgently, and unless you’re family, you need to leave.” The group trailed out as a doctor and code team entered the room, and the gravity of the situation finally hit them; Blaine and Kurt were in serious trouble, both medical and personal. A few moments later, Blaine’s bed was rushed out of the room and down the hall, two orderlies, three nurses and a doctor trailing behind him, grim looks on their faces. Another doctor appeared out of the room, a grim look tacked onto his face.

“Family of Blaine Anderson?” He asked.

“We’re his friends. His mother-in-law and husband are downstairs; his husband is Kurt Hummel,” explained Santana.

“Oh. This is unusual. Look, I’ll fill you in; Blaine has a bleed on the brain, one that’s shown up fairly suddenly, and explains most of his seizures. We’ve rushed him to surgery to try and release the pressure, and we are hoping that it’s not permanent. We’ll do our best to keep you posted, but for now, we’re staying positive.” The doctor walked away, leaving David, Wes, Santana, Puck and Trent to their own thoughts.

“We need to tell Carole, let her know what’s going on, and we need to make sure Blaine and Kurt and their family are safe.”

* * *

“Bl’ne?” Mumbled Kurt.

“No sweetie. It’s Carole. Blaine’s in surgery honey, but he’ll be okay. You go back to sleep,” whispered Carole. Kurt nodded and drifted off again.

“Mrs H? The police are here to talk to you,” said Puck quietly. Carole nodded, stepping out of the room.

“Officer Carlton. I didn’t expect to see you again,” greeted Carole. She glanced at Wes and David who were waiting with Officer Green, grim looks on their faces.

“Mrs Hummel, neither did I, but we’ve had an unexpected turn of events in the Hummel-Anderson case. Kurt has been cleared of any suspicion, and we’ve apprehended a suspect; Sebastien Smythe.”

“The same boy that blinded Blaine in high school? What has he got to do with it?” Asked Carole, confused.

“He’s been stalking and threatening Kurt, trying to get him to leave Blaine,” explained David.

“Wait, what? When did this happen?” Responded Carole.

“It’s been happening since Blaine moved to New York with Kurt, almost eighteen months ago. Kurt’s been dealing with it by himself, and Sebastien finally dealt the final blow. If Kurt didn’t leave Blaine, Sebastien would kill Blaine and the kids and make it look like Kurt’s fault. If Kurt left, he’d just murder Kurt. He’s been trying to keep it quiet for months, until Kurt was attacked yesterday. That’s why he’s been so distant,” explained Wes. Carole sat down, hand over her mouth in shock.

“What?” Officer Green and Carlton nodded.

“We’ve had a spate of gay bashings, and we had no leads; until Wes and David here gave us a call,” answered Officer Green.

“And we arrested Sebastien Smythe a few hours ago,” added Officer Carlton.

“And we arrested Pamela, Joshua and Cooper Anderson for attempted murder,” replied Officer Carlton.

“You arrested Blaine’s parents?” Exclaimed Wes.

“They paid off Danny Walker to attack Blaine, they paid off Sebastien Smythe to harass Kurt, and a whole host of other things we didn’t know until we investigated further. We just wanted to let Kurt and Blaine know that they are no longer in any danger, and we are still working on various leads, but we have shut down the empire that Pamela and Joshua Anderson had created,” answered Officer Green. The two policeman stood up, shaking hands with Carol, Wes and David.

“I’m sorry about the conversation we had with Kurt a few days ago, but it had to be done.” Officer Green and Carlton walked away, leaving Carole to turn to Wes and David.

“I had no idea. Did you?” Wes and David shook their heads.

“Kurt told me earlier, and we went straight to the police with the information. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you straight away, but Kurt was really upset,” answered Wes. Carole bowed her head, distressed tears falling down her cheeks.

“I had no idea they were in so much trouble,” she whispered. She stood up and walked away, leaving Wes and David sitting alone.

“Now we just need to convince Kurt that he’s worthy of Blaine.


End file.
